


Заря над Серконосом

by persephone (lady_Godelle)



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Headcanon, Major Original Character(s), Non-Canon Relationship, Original Character(s), POV Original Female Character, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 53,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_Godelle/pseuds/persephone
Summary: "Что, если я скажу, что знала Корво Аттано задолго до того, как он стал лордом-защитником? Что знала его юным влюбленным мальчишкой в те далекие времена, когда Серконос казался безоблачным местом?Что, если я скажу, что знаю тайны, которые лорд-защитник предпочел бы скрыть ото всех? Знаю его мысли, его стремления, его страхи. Знаю, что привело его в Дануолл.Что, если..."Своеобразный приквел к Dishonored о юношеских годах Корво Аттано на Серконосе.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Основное действие фанфика предшествует событиям игры и основывается лишь на фантазии автора. Публикуется с 2013 г., с чем связано главное предупреждение: несоответствие нынешнему канону! Альтернативный авторский взгляд на биографию Корво, его окружение, имена родителей/братьев/сестер и т.д., основанный лишь на тех сведениях, что даны в самой игре, - не на Dishonored Wiki, "The Dunwall Archives" или твиттере Харви Смита.  
> Сын плотника при императорском дворе? Увольте)) Канонные сведения включаю лишь в той мере, в которой они отвечают задуманному сюжету.
> 
> Впервые опубликовано на Книге Фанфиков в 2013 г.: https://ficbook.net/readfic/1099350

**Гристоль, 1837**

  
  
       _Из сообщения начальника стражи лорду-регенту_  
  
      Лорд-регент!  
      Согласно указаниям, вчера мы совершили обход в двух обозначенных районах. Докладываю: все спокойно, признаков распространения чумы не обнаружено. Разве что я вспомнил одну вещь.  
      Мы нашли этот дневник в квартире Сантисов во время повторного обыска. Кажется, он принадлежал леди Сантис. Ее муж был казнен за измену в прошлом месяце, если вы помните, а сама она отправлена в Затопленный квартал.  
      Я заметил, что в записях упоминается бывший лорд-защитник, и подумал, что вам это может быть интересно.  
      Капитан Гэллоуэй 


	2. Дануолл

      Зачем мы только переехали в Дануолл.  
      Каждый день я неустанно проклинаю этот город. Он отобрал у меня все: мужа, детей, счастье. Отобрал саму жизнь. Остались только воспоминания — жалкие крохи, ошметки прошлого.  
      Я смотрюсь в зеркало и ужасаюсь собственному отражению.  
       _Еще пару месяцев назад все было иначе._  
      На какие-то доли секунд я вижу себя живой и полной сил.  
       _А потом хлынула кровь._  
      Произошло событие, потрясшее весь город. Событие, которое невозможно было себе представить. Которое поначалу мы восприняли как дурной сон. Была убита императрица. В преступлении обвинили ее же лорда-защитника. Корво.  
       _Судьба порой играет с нами злые шутки. Кто бы мог подумать, что для него все обернется именно так._  
      Через четыре месяца арестовали Фредерика. Обвинение в заговоре против лорда-регента. Будь он трижды проклят, Хайрем Берроуз, самый жалкий человек на свете. И самый опасный…  
      Не отрицаю, Фредерик был виновен, он действительно был среди тех, кто готовил покушение. Среди одной из многих групп, если быть точнее. Джессамина Колдуин вызывала в народе противоречивые чувства, но смерти ей никто н желал. И традиция монархии сама по себе казалась нам незыблемой — мириться с тиранией никто не был намерен. Но Фредерик присоединился к заговорщикам не из ненависти к регенту или любви к императрице — а из-за ее предполагаемого убийцы. По многим причинам.  
      Фредерика вскоре казнили. Мне не дали ни проститься с мужем, ни оказать ему последних почестей. Я не знаю точно, но наверняка труп сбросили в реку. Когда в городе ежедневно умирают десятки человек, не будешь беспокоиться о могиле для одного единственного.  
      Пусть нас связывали неоднозначные чувства, но мы прожили в браке пятнадцать спокойных лет, воспитывали двоих сыновей, и я не желала иной жизни. С Фредериком я была обеспечена и всем довольна. Леди Айрис Сантис…  
      Первые дни я отказывалась верить, хотя и понимала: Фредерик мертв, Фредерика больше нет. А потом заставила себя забыть слово «чувства». Иначе было просто не выжить.  
      Единственным источником сил оставались дети; только ради них и стоило бороться. Но куда идти, к кому обратиться? Старший брат Фредерика, Дьюло, был арестован вместе с ним, но был ли и он казнен или до сих пор ожидает приговора в холодных застенках Колдриджа, а может, ему удалось вырваться на свободу? Мне оставалось лишь молиться о благополучном исходе. С остальными членами семьи я давно потеряла связь и не пыталась разыскать, опасаясь навлечь на них беду. Мы и так жили как на пороховой бочке, зная, как действует механизм борьбы с чумой. В квартале объявляли карантин, жителей выселяли, а их состояние и дом конфисковывали в пользу парламента и лорда-регента. Прежде уважаемые семьи оказывались на улице, без единого гроша и крыши над головой — и хуже всего, если их отправляли в Затопленный квартал, откуда, как известно, возврата нет.  
  
      С гибелью императрицы не прекратились приемы и званые обеды, и высшему свету не было дела до грызущей город заразы. За дверьми особняков, обнесенных стеной, так легко было забыть, что все вот-вот рухнет. Они пировали в то время, как все остальные умирали от голода и болезни.  
      Когда закрыли торговые кварталы и некому стало приходить на рынки, продукты пришлось добывать подпольным путем. Однако не стало все равно, богат ты или беден, хоть есть всем и хотелось одинаково. Те, у кого были средства, еще могли надеяться приобрести что-то или в крайнем случае обменять. Остальные же вынуждены были стоять на улице, нередко под дождем, кутаясь в лохмотья курток и пряча лица с признаками чумы. За редкие отбросы они дрались безжалостно, как звери.  
  
      Денег с каждым днем становилось все меньше. Я опасалась надолго оставлять детей, запрещала им зажигать свет и вздрагивала от каждого шороха, думая, что это с обыском явились стражники, и удивляясь, почему они до сих пор этого не сделали. Следовало бежать, немедленно отыскать другое пристанище, но где в чумном городе найти безопасное место? А наш квартал хоть и патрулировался чаще, но и защищен от болезни был надежнее. Если стража захочет разыскать семью изменника, они сделают это в любом случае.  
      А потом заболел Ганно, наш младший сынишка. Не понимаю, где он подцепил эту заразу, называемую крысиной чумой… Я последние деньги тратила на чудо-эликсиры, стремясь уберечь детей от болезни. Лихорадка началась так внезапно, всего какая-то пара дней… Он сгорал, будто свечка, мой бедный мальчик, а я ничего не могла поделать. Старшему, Джареду, недавно исполнилось пятнадцать. Он старался быть сильным, но я никогда не забуду выражения его лица, когда я сказала ему, что, похоже, надежды нет…  
      Тогда же в дом нагрянула стража.  
      Я не могла настаивать на дворянской неприкосновенности; с клеймом изменника на супруге удивительно, как меня саму не арестовали. Квартиру надлежало опечатать, а нас препроводить в санитарное отделение.  
      С нами не церемонились. Решив, что Джаред выглядит здоровым, они пробормотали между собой, что он может пригодиться в качестве рабочей силы, и нас разлучили: его увели в другую сторону. Я кричала, умоляла, рвалась прочь из их рук. Я потеряла мужа, младший сын при смерти, неужели у меня заберут и его?! Но стражники оставались глухи. Сильный удар по лицу — вот и вся забота, что я получила от них. В этом городе, кто не умирал от чумы, — превращался в таких же мерзких крыс, что ее разносили.  
      Одному небу известно, куда забрали Джареда. Меня же с младшим сыном отправили в Затопленный квартал. Новое название прежде процветающего района, теперь звучало хуже любого приговора. Нас провели через десятки заграждений, в какой-то чумной барак и бросили там. Никого не волновало, здоровы мы или в действительности больны, нас просто поместили в этот гниющий чан. Лишь раз глянув на затравленные, худые лица находившихся там, я поняла: останусь здесь — рано или поздно заражусь сама и буду долго и мучительно сгнивать заживо. Странное дело: бывает, мы молим о смерти как единственном избавлении, но стоит заглянуть ей в глаза и тут же начинаем цепляться за жизнь.  
      Я не хотела даже думать о том, что потеряю и Ганно, но… Пусть мне не спасти сынишку, даже если он обречен, я не могла позволить ему умереть в этом месте — только не здесь, не среди этих жутких лиц и кровоточащих глазниц. Дождавшись ночи, я сбежала. Это место практически не охранялось. И то верно — зачем охранять трупы. Но выйти из квартала, на границе которого стены света, толлбои, патрули стражи… обойти их — еще и с больным ребенком на руках — невозможно.  
      Я укрылась в заброшенном здании, подальше от того скопления плакальщиков. Наверное, раньше это был дом богатого банкира из Торговой палаты, в комнатах еще сохранились следы былой обстановки, а на втором этаже нетронутой стояла мебель. Я уложила сына на кровать и сама привалилась рядом. У нас не было ни воды, ни еды, ни тем более эликсиров. Прижимая к груди пылающую голову сына, я с ужасом ожидала неизбежного, но не могла не думать о своей дальнейшей судьбе. Одна я еще могла попытаться сбежать из квартала. Я не имела права сдаваться, зная, что Джаред находится где-то среди враждебных ему людей. Я обязана была его разыскать.  
      В конце концов, обессиленная, я провалилась в сон.  
      Меня разбудили звуки шагов, и, открыв глаза, я увидела в дверном проеме темную фигуру. Плакальщик, случайно забредший сюда? Или стражник? А может, бандит-мародер, словно гриф ожидающий моей смерти? Он направил на меня луч фонаря, который держал в руке, и с минуту рассматривал меня.  
      — На плакальщика вы не очень похожи. Как вы здесь оказались? — прозвучавший голос убедил меня в том, что передо мной живой — и разумный человек.  
      — Я… я случайно нашла это место. Пожалуйста… — с мольбой произнесла я. — Здесь достаточно места для нас обоих.  
      Незнакомец подошел ближе и оказался мужчиной лет сорока; на бледном лице выделялись покрасневшие, словно от долгой бессонницы, глаза.  
      — Я не собираюсь вас выгонять. Напротив, — он достал из сумки на плече и протянул мне буханку хлеба. Не задумываясь, я впилась в нее зубами.  
      — Здесь много таких, как вы, — продолжал он, сев недалеко от меня— здоровых и с ясным рассудком. Укрываются в домах по всему кварталу.  
      — Почему не собраться вместе?..  
      — А как вы думаете? Два человека подчас не могут поделить еду, а если их пять, десять, двадцать? Если у кого-то больная жена или ослабевший ребенок? Они же передерутся, отринув все человеческие качества. Эти люди прекрасно всё понимают и, чтобы не случилось кровопролития, предпочитают держаться порознь. А я — нечто вроде связующего мостика между ними. Только в отличие от других я пришел сюда по своей воле.  
      Он горько усмехнулся в ответ на мой пораженный взгляд.  
      — Да-да, вы не ослышались. Но я пришел сюда не с надеждой умереть — а чтобы, возможно, помочь кому-то из находящихся здесь. За пределами этого ада я был практикующим врачом.  
      — Врачом!.. — эхом повторила я и обернулась в сторону худой фигурки на кровати. Ганно был в сознании, но вел себя вяло и ни на что не реагировал. — Мой ребенок… Просто скажите мне, есть ли надежда.  
      Мой новый знакомый тут же подорвался со своего места и подошел осмотреть Ганно.  
      — Это не чума, — твердо произнес он спустя несколько минут.  
      — Что?..  
      — Это не чума. Тиф. Если бы не это место… я бы сказал, у него есть все шансы выжить. Боюсь, я мало что могу сделать. — Достав из сумки наполовину пустую склянку с эликсиром, он дал Ганно выпить часть содержимого, остальное протянул мне.  
      — Лучше отдайте ему мою порцию.  
      — Если он выздоровеет, а вы заразитесь, кому от этого будет польза? Пейте.  
      Я подчинилась.  
      К ночи Ганно почувствовал себя немного лучше. Я заставила его выпить еще эликсира и прожевать остатки хлеба, прежде чем он провалился обратно в сон.  
      Мой новый знакомый так и не назвал своего имени. Но продолжал делиться с нами едой и эликсиром. Мне было совестно принимать от него помощь, не имея возможности ничем ответить, но это был мой единственный шанс выжить.  
  
      На вторую ночь меня разбудили шум и голоса в коридоре. Я похолодела, когда в комнату вошли трое стражников; нижнюю часть их лиц закрывали защитные маски. Что им понадобилось здесь? Может, это просто инспекторы считают трупы, и они уйдут, не обратив на меня внимания?  
      — Она здесь, — крикнул один из стражников.  
      Я переводила взгляд с одного на другого, понимая, что бежать некуда и, что бы они ни задумали, я обречена.  
      В комнату вошел четвертый — командир, судя по отличительным нашивкам на форме. Лицо также было скрыто маской, но стоило встретить взгляд его зеленых глаз…  
      — Дьюло! Слава звездам, ты жив! — я бросилась к нему и замерла в крепком кольце его рук.  
      — Айрис!.. Мы уже и не надеялись найти тебя… — Он поднял голову и оглядел комнату. — Где Джаред?  
      — Его забрали… Еще там, в квартире, при аресте.  
      — А Ганно?  
      — Он со мной, болен, но это не чума. Он еще может поправиться.  
      При ближайшем рассмотрении я узнала в других стражниках наших слуг.  
      — Как вы здесь оказались?  
      — Небольшой маскарад и поддельные бумаги. Пойдем, нужно торопиться. — Дьюло кивнул одному из своих людей, чтобы тот взял ребенка.  
      — Здесь был еще один человек, — вдруг произнесла я, — он помогал мне…  
      Дьюло отвел взгляд.  
      — Айрис, мы не можем ждать.  
      Я и не думала о том, что он согласится пойти с нами, но мне хотелось хотя бы поблагодарить его — в последний раз, оставить какое-то сообщение…  
      Не дожидаясь ответа, Дьюло взял меня за руку и потянул на выход.  
      — За стеной света есть вход в катакомбы. Айрис, если мы не успеем до смены патруля, нам уже никогда отсюда не выбраться. Пойдем!  
      Мы добрались до световой стены, которая раньше казалась мне неприступной крепостью, охраняющей квартал. Дьюло указал на боковую дверь. Мы прошли длинным коридором, через пустые посты, и, когда вновь вышли на улицу, то оказались уже на другой стороне. Затопленный квартал остался позади.  
      Дьюло шел вперед, не оглядываясь, по-прежнему держа меня за руку. Мы свернули в темный проулок, затем еще в один и еще, пока не оказались перед железной решеткой, закрывавшей вход в туннель. Дьюло подтолкнул меня вперед, пресекая мою нерешительность и возможные возражения. Слуги зажгли пару фонарей, и друг за другом мы двинулись вперед.  
      — Куда мы идем?  
      — В один кварталов, здесь неподалеку, — ответил Дьюло, — он перекрыт и числится выселенным. Там безопасно. Отчасти.  
      Вокруг было так темно, что даже света фонарей не хватало, чтобы до конца рассеять тьму. Временами лучи выхватывали причудливые рисунки на стенах, закрытые каналы или обвалившиеся мостки, но Дьюло и его люди, похоже, хорошо знали дорогу и уверенно шли вперед. Повсюду капала вода, и я чувствовала, как периодически хлюпало под ногами, и молилась о том, чтобы не наступить на что-нибудь… или кого-нибудь.  
      — Неужели эти туннели никто не охраняет? — тихо спросила я.  
      — У стражи и без того забот хватает, — ответил Дьюло. — Система туннелей очень разветвленная, и нам удалось заполучить планы лишь малой их части. Конечно, здесь полно крыс, и пару раз мы видели плакальщиков, но… Это единственный способ незаметно перемещаться по городу.  
      — Но у вас ведь и без того форма стражи. Разве не пропустили бы нас…  
      — Форма помогла нам проникнуть в Затопленный квартал и на какое-то время обмануть стражу, но она не дает полной защиты. Нас могут пропустить на одном посту — и остановить на следующем. У меня могут спросить имя и вспомнить, что капитана с такой фамилией в рядах городской стражи нет. А кто-то может опознать меня как лорда Дьюлиану. Могут спросить пароль, который поменяли час назад и знать который у меня нет никакой возможности. Уж лучше провалиться в канализационный люк.  
      Мы вновь куда-то свернули. Я давно потеряла счет времени и количеству пройденных поворотов. Тут ничего не стоит потеряться, и можно бродить по туннелям вечно…  
      Наконец мы остановились, двое людей отправились проверить, безопасен ли выход. Тишину нарушало только наше тихое дыхание. Я оперлась рукой на стену и наткнулась на нечто, напоминавшее ракушку. Она тут же раскрылась, и мою ладонь обожгло как огнем. С криком я отдернула руку. Один из слуг среагировал первым: направив луч фонаря на стену, он сбил странный предмет со стены.  
      — Речной хрустак, — пояснил он, пиная теперь уже безопасную ракушку. — Совсем мелкий, видать, зародыш. С большими так не сладишь.  
      На выходе из туннеля послышались голоса, дверь распахнулась, и кто-то крикнул, чтобы мы проходили. Через черный вход мы вошли в дом, и я вздохнула с облегчением. Да, здесь было ничуть не безопаснее, чем в остальной части города — но теперь я была не одна. Присутствие Дьюло внушало спокойствие.  
      Мы прошли в комнату. Ганно уложили на диван, он обвел комнату мутным взглядом и вновь закрыл глаза. За всю дорогу он не произнес ни слова, не пошевелился и, похоже, не осознавал происходящего. Оно и к лучшему… Слуги разошлись по дому, проверяя, надежно ли закрыты окна.  
      Дьюло предложил мне поесть, но я была не в силах проглотить ни крошки. Некоторое время мы просто молча сидели рядом.  
      — Как тебе удалось освободиться? — решилась спросила я.  
      Дьюло застыл. Я тронула его за плечо.  
      — Прошу, не вини себя. Мы оба знаем, почему Фредерик это сделал, — мы поддерживали его и сами поступили бы так же. К тому же, и без того никто бы не гарантировал нам безопасность. Половину семей квартала выселили ни за что, конфисковали имущество. Мы так или иначе попали бы под удар.  
      — И мы под него попали, — Дьюло посмотрел на меня, — мы разорены, Айрис. У меня нет ни гроша за исключением того немного, что удалось припрятать слугам. — Он глубоко вздохнул. — Когда я узнал, что Фредерика казнили… я понял, что любым способом должен выбраться из тюрьмы — ради тебя и детей. Чего я только не наговорил им, подписал немыслимые признания и в итоге попросту откупился: передал в собственность регента все наши дома и состояние.  
      — Но по крайней мере ты жив. И смог спасти нас.  
      Он посмотрел на меня со смешанным чувством.  
      — Мы найдем и Джареда, обещаю тебе.  
      — А что с остальными? Ты знаешь, где Маргарет, Ева, их родители?..  
      Дьюло помрачнел.  
      — Маргарет с мужем еще раньше пошли по тому же пути: продали регенту свои голоса в парламенте в обмен на свободный выезд из города. Сбежали, даже не попытавшись помочь остальным.  
      — Ее можно понять: у нее тоже дети…  
      — Понять?! Айрис, она бросила и сестру, и тебя!  
      — И сейчас она в безопасности, со здоровыми детьми и живым мужем, — хладнокровно возразила я. — Не надо ее судить.  
      Дьюло вздохнул.  
      — Ева с родителями укрылась в особняке за городом, в Матчерхевен. Помнишь Нейла Хилла из «Горизонта»? Он подался в контрабандисты, и дела у него идут неплохо — это благодаря ему у нас есть оружие и припасы. Он должен прибыть завтра, и мы обсудим, как быть дальше. А пока отдохни.  
      Когда Дьюло ушел, я уснула мгновенно, вымотанная событиями последних часов, обняв рукой младшего сынишку.  
  
      Когда я проснулась, за окном было все то же серое небо. Несколько минут я тихо лежала, пытаясь понять, что насторожило меня, пока не поняла: спокойное дыхание сына. Жар окончательно спал, и, подавляя слезы, я вознесла небу новую молитву.  
      Стараясь не разбудить его, я тихо поднялась и вышла в коридор. Дверь напротив была чуть приоткрыта, оттуда доносились голоса. Я подошла ближе и сквозь щелку приоткрытой двери увидела Дьюло и Нейла.  
      — Есть мизерный шанс обойти блокаду в заливе. Однако…  
      — Я заплачу.  
      — Дело не в этом. Дьюло, это не то же самое, что перевозить товары с одного берега на другой. Я могу подкупить стражу в городе, но если нас поймают на границе — с той или иной стороны, наказание будет более чем суровым.  
      — Мне необходимо отправить Айрис из города. Ей нельзя здесь оставаться.  
      — Как она?  
      — Как она может быть? — грубо ответил Дьюло. — Фредерик казнен. Младший сын болен, а старшего куда-то забрала стража.  
      Нейл нахмурился.  
      — Многих здоровых ребят забирают во флот. Еще в кварталах постоянно требуется рабочая сила для установки защитных систем…  
      Я вошла, прерывая их разговор.  
      — Айрис… — тихо произнес Нейл. — Мои соболезнования.  
      — Спасибо. — я откинула со лба растрепавшиеся волосы. Они подождали, пока я не заговорю сама. — К чему эти разговоры о пересечении блокады?  
      Ответил Дьюло:  
      — Вам с Ганно нужно немедленно покинуть город.  
      Я решительно возразила.  
      — Джаред — мой сын! Я не могу отсиживаться за городом, когда он, возможно…  
      — Ганно тоже твой сын! — оборвал меня Дьюло. — Я беспокоюсь о Джареде не меньше твоего, мы одна семья. Но ты ничем не поможешь им обоим, оставаясь в городе. Нейл отвезет вас к Еве в загородное поместье. Так ведь, Нейл? — Слова Дьюло звучали скорее как утверждение, чем вопрос.  
      — Можно попытаться, — вздохнул Нейл. — Пока все заняты другим, из-за завтрашней казни.  
      — Чьей казни?.. — переспросила я.  
      Дьюло внимательно посмотрел на меня и осторожно произнес:  
      — Корво.  
      Не знаю, что отразилось на моем лице — потрясение, ужас или все вместе… Нейл, должно быть, решил, что это напомнило мне о казни Фредерика. Но вот Дьюло — _Дьюло прекрасно все понял… но промолчал._  
      Нейл заговорил, прерывая затянувшееся молчание.  
      — В память о старой дружбе — я не смею тебе отказать. Я сообщу своим людям и подготовлю корабль. На соседней улице есть спуск к воде, ты знаешь; мы будем ждать вас там завтра после захода солнца.  
      Нейл попрощался, и Дьюло проводил его до дверей.  
      — Далеко отсюда до делового квартала? — спросила я, когда он вернулся.  
      — Ты же не думаешь заявиться туда?  
      — Если Джареду удалось бежать — это единственное место, куда он может вернуться. Домой.  
       _Домой. Как странно это прозвучало._  
      Дьюло хотел было возразить, но затем осекся. Мои слова были не лишены смысла.  
      — К тому же меня беспокоит, что там могли остаться бумаги…  
      — Если и так, их давно уже забрала стража.  
      Я медленно повернула голову в его сторону.  
      — Дьюло, я не хочу уезжать. Мне кажется, если сейчас я покину город, — у меня сорвался голос, — я уже никогда… не увижу сына…  
      Дьюло подошел ко мне и взял за руки.  
      — Айрис. Айрис, не надо так говорить. Пойми: сегодня в этом квартале пусто, а завтра сюда зайдет стража или обоснуются бандиты. Мы еще можем постоять за себя, а ты? Ребенок? Я брошу все силы на поиски Джареда, но мне будет куда спокойней, если бы будете находиться в безопасности — вместе с остальной семьей.  
      Дьюло был прав. Нигде в городе нет спасения. Единственный вариант — уехать.


	3. Встреча

**Серконос, 1816-1817**

****  
  
      Когда-то меня звали просто Айрис. Айрис, дочь Лиама и Хельги. Мы жили на Серконосе. Благословенный остров, где я родилась и выросла, он обещал исполнить все мечты, и не было места лучше, не существовало ничего прекраснее родного дома.  
      Отец — торговец, мать — наследница зажиточного фермера; хозяйство было обширным и целиком перешло к ней. Большую часть года мы жили именно на ферме, что на побережье близ Каллеро, на большой, трехэтажной вилле из красного кирпича (по семейной легенде, ее заложил мой прапрадед, когда решил осесть на острове; до этого он промышлял пиратством в окрестных водах). После сбора урожая мы уезжали в Каллеро, где продавали выращенные овощи и фрукты, и оставались там до месяца песен. На накопленные деньги отец арендовал дом в тихом квартале города.  
      Единственный ребенок в семье, я ни в чем не знала отказа. Мое детство протекало в счастливой беззаботности, время тянулось медленно: оно напоминало патоку, вязкую, тягучую и одновременно с тем безумно сладкую. Я помню, как однажды объявила себя путешественницей, торжественно передала маме на сохранение любимую куклу и отправилась странствовать. Правда, все окончилось тут же, возле яблони. Приметив на ветке сочные плоды, я мгновенно позабыла о великой цели первооткрывателя. На следующий день путешествие решено было продолжить, но и на этот раз оно не затянулось. Я забралась в мансарду, где благополучно заснула на старом стеганом одеяле. Став старше, я частенько устраивалась под старой яблоней, которая к тому времени давно перестала плодоносить, с книгой или шитьем. По вечерам мы собирались в большом зале или, если позволяла погода, на веранде. Мама заваривала ароматный травяной чай, а отец заводил проигрыватель. До самой темноты мы сидели, делясь впечатлениями о прошедшем дне, наслаждаясь музыкой и простым семейным уютом. И нам казалось, что только наша маленькая ферма существует среди бескрайнего, усеянного серебряными песчинками неба.  
       _Воспоминания об этих вечерах не раз согревали душу, когда серые тучи над Дануоллом проливались дождями. Но то будет еще нескоро…_

~*~

  
  
      В один из первых дней нового, 1816, года я провожала родителей на станции: они возвращались на виллу, а я с маминой тетушкой пока оставалась в городе. По пути домой я, очевидно, свернула не в ту сторону. Я шла по незнакомым улицам, где дома стояли так плотно, что с трудом можно было разглядеть кусочек неба. Абсолютно точно я заблудилась. И мне становилось не по себе.  
      Темнело. Единственный фонарь мигнул пару раз и погас. Я огляделась. И увидела на противоположной стороне улицы компанию подозрительных типов. Они переглянулись между собой и, ухмыльнувшись, неспешно направились в мою сторону. Один, два… Четверо.  
      Я свернула в первый переулок и ускорила шаг. Я слышала их смех за спиной, но не смела обернуться. Пока не наткнулась на стену. Тупик.  
      — Что, красавица, попалась в клетку?  
      В отчаянии я прижалась к холодной кладке камней. Рядом не было никого, кто мог бы прийти мне на помощь.  
      Помню адскую боль и темноту в глазах. Они повалили меня на землю, и самый крупный наступил мне на кисть. Я видела их, нависших надо мной, они смеялись над моей беспомощностью. Один из них замахнулся, я зажмурилась, предчувствуя удар…  
      Но его не последовало. Раздался другой звук. Тихий свист. Затем вскрик. Я приоткрыла глаза. Бандит схватился за шею: из нее торчал нож. Мгновение — и он замертво рухнул на землю.  
      На сцене нашей драмы появился новый персонаж. Он возник будто из ниоткуда, будто туман улиц принес его сюда. Еще минуту назад эти мерзавцы нависали надо мной — а теперь в предсмертных судорогах захлебывались собственной кровью. Боль, пульсирующая в руке, и осознание чудом предотвращенного надругательства не позволили мне в полной мере ужаснуться тому, что на моих глазах только что были убиты четыре человека. Я даже ни на секунду не задумалась об этом.  
      Он опустился передо мной на колено и внимательно вгляделся в лицо. Попытался приподнять левую руку. Я закусила губу, из груди вырвался глухой стон.  
      — Плохо дело. Похоже, сломано несколько пальцев. — Он вновь посмотрел мне в глаза. — Откуда ты?  
      — Третья улица. — Я облизнула пересохшие губы. — Зеленый квартал.  
      Он присвистнул.  
      — Далеко отсюда. И как ты забрела в такую глушь. У тебя нет знакомых в этом квартале?  
      Я отрицательно мотнула головой. Он оглядел меня.  
      — Потерпи немного.  
      Последнее, что помню, — как он осторожно поднял меня на руки. Потом я потеряла сознание.  
  
      Очнулась я в сумрачной комнате. Вокруг валялся какой-то хлам, было душно и пыльно. Окна занавешены, вдоль стен — пара светильников. Он сидел рядом, заметив движение, повернулся в мою сторону.  
      — Пришла в себя. Как ты?  
      В руке пульсировала тупая боль. Кисть оказалась забинтована.  
      Он проследил за моим взглядом.  
      — Я, конечно, не доктор, но перевязал крепко.  
      — Мне нужно домой.  
      Он покачал головой.  
      — Придется подождать до утра. Не собираешься же ты идти куда-то ночью.  
      — Почему ты помог мне?  
      — Потому что ты нуждалась в помощи.  
      Он пожал плечами.  
      — Как тебя зовут?  
      Я назвалась. Встречного ответа не последовало.  
      — А тебя?  
      — Не все ли равно?  
      — Ты спас мне жизнь. Могу я узнать твое имя?  
      Он засмеялся. Должно быть, мои слова напомнили ему принцесс из детских сказок. Потом все же ответил.  
      — Корво.


	4. Зеленый квартал

Проснувшись, я не сразу поняла, где нахожусь, но возобновившаяся боль в руке напомнила события прошлого вечера. Не знаю, оставался Корво со мной всю ночь или ушел куда-то в другое место, но сейчас его в комнате не было.  
      Я огляделась. Не похоже, чтобы здесь кто-то жил. Мебель или какие-либо предметы интерьера отсутствовали, местами со стен отвалилась штукатурка. Тем не менее Корво сумел вполне сносно устроить меня на полу: принес откуда-то одеяла, одно из которых я положила под голову в качестве подушки.  
      Интересно, сколько времени? Из-за плотно закрытых штор невозможно было определить местоположение солнца. Я только собралась раздвинуть их, как вернулся Корво. Я не слышала ни его шагов, ни то, как открывалась дверь, — но вот он уже стоял передо мной.  
      — Утро доброе. Как себя чувствуешь?  
      — Вроде нормально.  
      — Где, говорила, ты живешь? Кажется, Зеленый квартал?  
      Я медленно кивнула.  
      — Тогда пойдем. О тебе уже волнуются, наверное.  
      В руке Корво держал яблоко. Достав нож, он разрезал его и протянул мне половину. Но меня будто парализовало. Я смотрела на ночь в его руках, и картина всего произошедшего вновь встала перед глазами… Не тот же ли вчера торчал из шеи убитого бандита? Меня охватил озноб. Он  _убил_ тех людей. Факт, подобный ночному кошмару, но — о небо! — вполне реальный.  
      Корво изогнул бровь.  
      — Что-то не так?  
      — Те люди… они ведь мертвы.  
      — Да.  
      Он произнес это так легко… Я отступила на шаг назад.  
      — Вчера ты сказала, что я спас тебе жизнь, а теперь что же? Боишься меня?  
      В темных глазах, до того неотрывно наблюдавших за мной, появилось новое выражение. На какое-то мгновение мне показалось, что я смотрю в самую глубину его души. И сейчас там царила странная мучительная опустошенность. Ответь я «да», и это бы сильно ранило его.  
      Я глубоко вздохнула, силясь привести в порядок мысли и чувства. Не окажись Корво рядом, что было бы со мной? Вправе ли я судить человека, благодаря которому сейчас дышала? Я не нашлась, что ответить.  
      Минутную слабость сменила злость, и она придала Корво сил.  
      — Что я должен был сделать? Просто припугнуть их? И думаешь, этого бы хватило? Думаешь, завтра они не поймали бы еще одну невинную жертву? Да, я убил их, и пусть это тяжело, но что с того? Эти нелюди получили по заслугам! Думаешь, ты первая, кто попался им?  
      — Но есть же закон…  
      — Закон! — иронично повторил Корво. — Закон устанавливают такие, как они. Людям, живущим здесь, давно приходится полагаться на самих себя.  
      Он заметил, что до сих пор держит в руке яблоко, которое я так и не взяла, и нахмурился. Затем открыл шторы. В комнату проникли солнечные лучи, еще сохранявшие розовый оттенок. Значит, рассвело совсем недавно.  
      — Корво?..  
      Он спокойно, но как-то отстраненно посмотрел на меня.  
      — Я не хотела тебя обидеть…  
      — Ты и не обидела. — Однако в его голосе уже не было прежней теплоты. — Отсюда не так-то просто найти выход. Будет лучше, если я провожу тебя до знакомых улиц.  
      За всю дорогу мне больше не удалось вызвать Корво на откровенный разговор; замкнувшись в себе, он угрюмо молчал и думал о чем-то своем.  
      Мы остановились у входа в Зеленый квартал.  
      — Корво, я… Спасибо за все. Вряд ли мне когда-нибудь удастся вернуть этот долг. — Я протянула ему руку, но он не принял ее.  
      — Мне жаль по поводу твоей руки, но кости срастутся так или иначе. Будь осторожна в следующий раз.  
      Корво ушел. Я долго смотрела вслед его удаляющейся фигуре. Мне было до горечи обидно, что мы расстались именно так.  
  
      Тетушка редко показывалась раньше полудня, и я надеялась, что она еще не заметила моего продолжительного отсутствия. Похоже, в доме все было тихо, но я не рискнула идти через парадную дверь и пробралась к черному входу. На лестнице я столкнулась с Джейн, горничной. По утрам она приходила к нам убираться.  
      — Мисс Айрис? Где вы были?..  
      — Я… А тетушка уже встала?  
      — Нет, насколько мне известно: завтрак она еще не просила.  
      — Тогда, Джейн, не говори ей ничего, ладно? Не стоит беспокоить ее понапрасну.  
      — Не говорить о чем? — Тут Джейн осенило, и она прошептала: — Мисс Айрис, вы что же, не ночевали дома?  
       Я нервно сглотнула.  
      — В некотором роде.  
      — Ох! — Джейн покраснела и поспешила отвести взгляд.  
      О чем она подумала? Что у меня было тайное свидание? Ох, Джейн… Небось, в свободную минуту зачитывается романами. Но я не стала ее разубеждать.  
      — Знаешь что, Джейн? Я отпускаю тебя на сегодня.  
      — Мисс Айрис! Неужели вы думаете, я проболтаюсь вашей тетушке?  
      — Что ты! Это всего лишь маленькая награда за твою преданность. Так что сегодня у тебя выходной.  
      — Это так неожиданно, но… Спасибо, мисс Айрис, большое спасибо! — она присела в неловком реверансе.  
      Я кивнула ей и прошла к себе в комнату; забралась на кровать и прислонилась к стене. Нет уж, произошедшее этой ночью будет посерьезнее каких-то романов!  
      Мои мысли вновь вернулись к Корво. Откуда он, кто его родители?.. Выглядит ненамного старше меня, но мог ли обычный юноша так хладнокровно совершить убийство, даже считая его благом?  
      И вместе с тем я не могла забыть выражение лица Корво, когда он спросил: _«Ты боишься меня?»_ Эти растерянность и боль, отразившиеся в его глазах… Мои слова задели его. Ведь только благодаря его вмешательству я сейчас находилась дома.  
      Из размышлений меня вывел громкий голос в коридоре.  
      — Почему дом до сих пор не приведен в порядок? Где эта несносная девчонка? — Это была тетушка, и она явно говорила о Джейн. Хотя… возможно, и обо мне.  
      Дело в том, что при моем деде на вилле было гораздо больше прислуги, и тетушка привыкла к десятку горничных, снующих туда-сюда. Мама же, получив наследство, решительно сократила столь ненужные, на ее взгляд, расходы. Она предпочитала экономить на прислуге в доме и нанимать больше работников на саму ферму. Из прежде большого штата осталось всего несколько человек; я же с детства была приучена на равных помогать по дому. В Каллеро мы и вовсе держали одну только Джейн.  
      Последнее время тетушка вечно пропадала на лечебных курортах, но даже редкий ее приезд к нам в гости превращался в настоящий кошмар. Она требовала, чтобы все было, как она привыкла, как в «старые времена», и могла устроить скандал на пустом месте. Отец предпочитал сводить к минимуму общение со столь придирчивой родственницей, мама тоже игнорировала тетушкины причуды, и чаще всего улаживать конфликты приходилось мне.  
      Я поступила опрометчиво, отпустив Джейн, и в ближайшие часы придется выслушать всевозможные упреки в свой адрес. Я вновь подумала о Корво. Лучше уж было задержаться и провести больше времени с ним…  
      Я только успела переодеться, когда в комнату без стука вошла тетушка. Я обреченно вздохнула и повернулась к ней, предварительно отведя руки за спину.  
      — Доброе утро. Хорошо вам спалось?  
      — И это ты называешь добрым утром?! Меня разбудил ужасный шум на улице, как будто Праздник Фуги не закончился два дня назад! Я позвонила, чтобы принесли чаю, но никто не явился. Мне пришлось самой вставать и идти на кухню — и ты знаешь, что я увидела на кухне?  
      — Не имею ни малейшего представления, тетушка.  
      — Плита была не разожжена! И я нигде не могу найти эту… эту…  
      — Джейн. Я отпустила ее утром.  
      — Что значит отпустила? — опешила тетушка. — Куда?  
      — Домой. Освободила от работы на весь день. А если вы не в состоянии разжечь огонь и приготовить себе чай, придется мне заняться этим.  
      — И это твоя мать называет воспитанием! Да в мое время…  
      Я не стала слушать, что было в ее время и ушла на кухню в надежде, что после плотного завтрака тетушка перестанет ворчать. Ну, хоть ненадолго.  
      В чем-то мои надежды оправдались: тетушка отправила меня в ателье забрать ее новую шляпку. У меня появился предлог, чтобы уйти из дома и не возвращаться по крайней мере до обеда. Конечно, тетушка вновь примется ворчать: я задержала ее шляпку на целых два часа, но сейчас я не хотела об этом думать.  


~*~

  
  
      Зеленый квартал получил свое название из-за цвета, в который были выкрашены расположенные здесь дома. В квартале текла тихая, размеренная жизнь, а народ (впрочем, как и везде на Серконосе) был приветливый и дружелюбный. Я давно успела завести знакомства с большей частью его обитателей.  
      Но вот знакомого доктора у меня не было. Я отошла чуть дальше по улице и разбинтовала руку. Два пальца жутко опухли, я едва могла дотронуться до них. Нельзя оставлять это вот так. О том, чтобы обратиться к тетушке, не могло быть и речи. И я решила заглянуть к Оливии.  
      Одно время я около года посещала школу в Каллеро. Это оказалось не совсем удобно, и в итоге родители нашли мне домашнюю учительницу. Но даже за это короткое время у меня успели завязаться дружеские отношения с одной из девочек в классе — ею и была Оливия. Мы продолжали общаться, переписывались и частенько наведывались друг к другу в гости, когда я приезжала в Каллеро.  
      У Оливии была большая семья, и я не удивилась, когда она открыла дверь, держа на руках младенца. Еще одна девочка крутилась рядом.  
      — Айрис, привет! Ты что-то не заходишь всю неделю. Я сама хотела повидать тебя на днях, но тут приехала сестра с племянником… Проходи.  
      — Вообще-то я думала позвать тебя прогуляться.  
      — Даже не знаю… — Оливия размышляла несколько мгновений, но затем ее лицо осветила улыбка. — Ну ладно! Свежий воздух как раз то, что мне нужно. — Она позвала няню и передала ей ребенка, затем нагнулась к младшей девочке, все еще стоявшей тут же.  
      — Крис, пойдешь с нами?  
      Девочка посмотрела на меня широко раскрытыми глазами, мотнула головой и убежала в дом. Оливия накинула на плечи шаль.  
      — Куда пойдем?  
      — Если честно, у меня к тебе одна просьба.  
      — Да?  
      — Со мной произошел… несчастный случай. — Я показала ей свою руку. — Нужен врач. Который не станет задавать вопросов.  
      Оливия не стала тратить время на сочувственные причитания.  
      — Знаю одного. Пойдем.  
      Она привела меня в соседний квартал, к небольшому кирпичному дому, и пару раз постучала. Вскоре послышались шаги, и глухой голос осведомился о личности пришедшего. Оливия назвала себя и добавила, что пришла не одна.  
      Дверь приоткрылась ровно настолько, чтобы мы могли войти внутрь. В прихожей царила полутьма, я с трудом различила фигуру хозяина дома.  
      — Кому из вас нужна помощь и в чем дело?  
      Оливия кивнула в мою сторону.  
      — Похоже, перелом.  
      Справа от нас распахнулась дверь в другую комнату, и Оливия потянула меня туда. В глаза ударил яркий свет. Меня попросили сесть и положить руку на стол. Он был сделан из металла и приятно холодил пальцы. Врач оказался худощавым мужчиной, на вид лет тридцати, но уже с проседью в коротко остриженных волосах. Поджав тонкие губы, он осматривал мою руку.  
      — Когда это случилось?  
      — Вчера вечером. У меня была наложена повязка…  
      — Гм.  
      Я резко втянула воздух от нахлынувшей боли.  
      — Перетяну тугим бинтом. Пока на месяц, там посмотрим.  
      Для тетушки и родителей придется придумать оправдание посерьезнее…  
  
      — Давно ты знаешь его? — спросила я Оливию, когда все было кончено, и мы вышли на улицу.  
      — Достаточно давно. Когда в доме столько маленьких детей, каждый из которых так и норовит подцепить какую-нибудь хворь, приходится знать всех местных врачей. — Оливия усмехнулась. — Оуэнн славный малый, хоть и выглядит угрюмым и не любит распространяться о себе. Но ты можешь прийти к нему в любое время, и он никогда не откажет. И в отличие от многих ему все равно, кто ты и что с тобой произошло.  
      — Спасибо. Ты меня здорово выручила.  
      Она отмахнулась.  
      — Надолго ты еще останешься?  
      — Родители уже дома. Я побуду в городе еще неделю, может, две.  
      — Мы тут устраиваем пикник на выходных. Гарри ведь скоро обратно на учебу, хотим собраться перед его отъездом. — (Гарри был старшим братом Оливии, он учился в колледже под Каллеро.) — Присоединишься?  
      — А кто будет?  
      — Да как обычно. Я, Гарри, пара его друзей и девочки из нашей школы.  
      — Почему бы и нет. Все лучше, чем слушать тетушкину болтовню.  
      — Отлично! Мы зайдем за тобой в субботу около полудня.  
      Я свернула в сторону ателье.  
      — Подождешь? Надо забрать заказ.  
      Это не заняло много времени, и вскоре мы сидели в сквере, рядом на скамейке стояла большая шляпная коробка.  
      — Извини, если лезу не в свое дело, но что за несчастный случай? — спросила Оливия.  
      Я смутилась, не зная, как ответить на ее вопрос. Мне не хотелось лишний раз вспоминать о произошедшем и тем более рассказывать о Корво.  
      — Я перебирала вещи в шкафу, и с полки упал чемодан. Крайне… неудачно.  
      Если Оливия и разгадала мою ложь (а ложь была очевидна), то никак не показала этого. Я сменила тему, и мы еще долгое время просидели, болтая о разных глупостях.  
      На землю упала пара капель. Оливия посмотрела на небо.  
      — Дождь собирается.  
      Но он не собирался, а уже шел. Не успели мы опомниться, как хлынул настоящий ливень. Мы бросились к ближайшему укрытию, одежда мгновенно промокла. Дождь закончился так же внезапно, как и начался.  
      — И на кого мы теперь похожи? — со смехом спросила Оливия, рассматривая собственное отражение в витрине магазина. — Пошли скорее домой.  
      Мы переходили через мост, когда я поскользнулась на мокрой брусчатке, — коробка выскользнула у меня из рук и полетела прямиком в реку.  
      — Упс…  
      Оливия перегнулась через перила и посмотрела вниз.  
      — Айрис, и почему ты вечно попадаешь в какие-то приключения?  
      — Спустимся к реке. — пробормотала я. — Возможно, удастся ее выловить.  
      Следующие несколько минут мы бежали за стремительно несшейся по течению коробкой. Прохожие провожали нас удивленными взглядами. Наконец ее прибило к берегу. Рискуя замочить туфли, я спустилась к воде, и кое-как мне удалось притянуть коробку к себе. Она вся размокла и разваливалась прямо в руках.  
      Я глубоко вздохнула и заглянула внутрь. Шляпка была безнадежно испорчена.


	5. Пикник

Наконец наступила суббота. Хотя и говорю «наконец», но всю неделю я была предоставлена сама себе. Тетушка так разозлилась из-за испорченной шляпки (и, безусловно, моего непослушания), что предпочла немедленно отбыть обратно на свои курорты. И все же я очень ждала выходных.  
      — Где вы собираетесь устроить пикник? — спросила Джейн, когда утром я стояла в прихожей и надевала перчатки: чтобы избежать ненужного внимания.  
      — Оливия предложила пойти в Большой парк, там всегда можно найти хорошее местечко.  
      — И мастер Гарри тоже будет?  
      Я поймала ее взгляд в зеркале.  
      — Почему ты спрашиваешь, Джейн?  
      — Не знаю, мисс. Просто мне кажется, что он стал бы неплохой партией для вас.  
      Я улыбнулась.  
      — Не слишком ли рано ты хочешь выдать меня замуж?  
      — Прошу прощения, — спешно поправилась Джейн, — я не имела в виду…  
      — Ничего. Гарри и вправду милый юноша. Но мы друзья — и только.  
      Джейн протянула мне корзинку.  
      — Я собрала все, как вы просили: лимонный пирог, сандвичи и две бутылки лимонада.  
      — Спасибо, Джейн.  
      — Удачно вам провести время, мисс.  
      Оливия и Гарри уже ждали на улице.  
      — А вот и малышка Айрис! — Гарри заключил меня в объятья. Я была всего на год младше, но он никогда не уставал подтрунивать над этим фактом. — Пойдемте, остальные уже ждут нас в парке.  
  
      Лес под Каллеро был поделен на две части: одна — выделена под охотничьи угодья для аристократов, другая же — превращена в публичный сад, который со временем и получил название Большого парка. По выходным тут собиралось чуть ли не все население Каллеро; в центральной беседке выступал оркестр, а вечером устраивали фейерверк.  
      У входа в парк нас встретил Майкл, одноклассник Гарри. Обменявшись приветствиями, мы свернули на неприметную тропинку, ведущую в глубь парка.  
      — Кто еще будет? — спросила я Оливию.  
      — Джинджер и Хезер — ты, верно, помнишь их со школы. И еще Фредерик Сантис.  
      — Сын лорда Уортона? Шутишь!  
      Уортоны принадлежали к числу старой аристократии Серконоса. Их имение под Каллеро славилось пышными балами и приемами.  
      Оливия напротив не выглядела удивленной.  
      — Фредерик учится с Гарри в одном классе, они давно общаются. Хотя брат и говорил, что в колледже некоторые его недолюбливают.  
      — Почему?  
      — Не знаю. Пожалуй, всем и невозможно нравиться. А как по мне, он славный.  
      Вскоре мы вышли на небольшую поляну. На траве уже расстелили покрывала, и пока что мы были единственными, кто обнаружил этот укромный уголок. Гарри представил меня Фредерику.  
      Он никак не походил на того, кто стал бы задаваться из-за своего титула. Да и как его можно было недолюбливать, когда он обладал такой обезоруживающей — и такой заразительной улыбкой, что мгновенно располагал к себе и хотелось только улыбнуться в ответ. Высокого роста, смуглый, с густой копной коротких черных кудрей — возможные недостатки в его чертах сполна перекрывались обаятельным, полным доброго веселья взглядом темных глаз.  
      Джинджер и Хезер никогда не вызывали у меня большой симпатии. Ума не приложу, почему Оливия их пригласила. Через какое-то время их бессмысленная болтовня начала меня раздражать, и я решила заняться предстоящим ланчем. Фредерик выразил желание помочь. За работой мы постепенно разговорились.  
      — Мы с вами раньше не встречались, верно? — уточнил Фредерик. — Мы часто собираемся такой компанией, но вас я что-то не припомню…  
      — Я редко приезжаю в город.  
      — Так вы не из Каллеро?  
      — Нет. Мы живем ближе к восточному побережью, у нас собственное хозяйство. Я люблю Каллеро, но родные поля мне ближе.  
      Фредерик окинул меня заинтересованным взглядом.  
      — Значит, вы должны хорошо разбираться в природе, верно? — Он сорвал с земли первый попавшийся цветок. — Что это за вид?  
      — Это обыкновенная ромашка, лорд Фредерик. Вы и сами это знаете.  
      Он улыбнулся.  
      — А какие ваши любимые цветы, мисс Айрис?  
      Я лукаво посмотрела на него.  
      — Ирисы.  
  
      — Знаете, — начала Хезер, когда с ланчем было покончено, — наша служанка о таких ужасах недавно рассказала. В квартале, где живет ее семья, обнаружили четверых убитых! И никто не знает, чьих это рук дело! Но всем этому только рады были: говорят, те люди давно уже терроризировали местных жителей. И все-таки непонятно, кто решил поквитаться с ними.  
      Я вздрогнула.  
      — Где ты сказала это произошло? В Старом квартале?  
      Хезер уставилась на меня.  
      — Кажется… Я не запомнила точного названия. Ты тоже слышала эту историю?  
      — Да ты сама только что произнесла его.  
      Я попыталась выкрутиться, но явно неудачно: Хезер продолжала сверлить меня недоверчивым взглядом. Ситуацию спас Фредерик, предложив сыграть в бадминтон.  
      И все же!.. Я старалась выбросить из головы произошедшее в тот день, но почему-то оно продолжало неотступно преследовать меня.  
      Сам Фредерик, как и я, отказался играть, остальные встали в круг. Некоторое время мы молча наблюдали за ними, потом Фредерик заговорил:  
      — Откуда вы узнали об истории, которую Хезер рассказала?  
      — Должно быть, услышала где-то на улице. — Я потянулась за лимонадом.  
      — А это никак не связано с вашим переломом?  
      Бутылка выскользнула у меня из руки.  
      — Значит, я прав? Нетрудно было догадаться. Вы не снимаете перчатки и странно держите руку.  
      — Вы очень проницательны, лорд Фредерик. Может быть, даже слишком.  
      Он осекся.  
      — Извините.  
      Оливия случайно запустила воланчик в нашу сторону и, смеясь, попросила Фредерика передать его. Я воспользовалась этой паузой, чтобы собраться с мыслями, но так ничего и не ответила.  
      А дальше случилась «трагедия»: Джинджер запнулась о корень дерева и упала. Она не ушиблась, но — о ужас — запачкала платье. Оливия попыталась сгладить этот момент, но Джинджер закатила истерику, и вместе с Хезер они ушли домой. Эпизод немного омрачил настроение, и мы чуть было не собрались расходиться, но Гарри вспомнил, что сегодня будет фейерверк, и мы решили остаться до вечера.  
      День прошел за разговорами и веселыми играми. Я как ни в чем не бывало продолжала общаться с Фредериком, но, если мы вдруг оказывались рядом, тут же пересаживалась ближе к Оливии или Гарри. Он быстро заметил это и не настаивал…  
      Я была раздражена его словами. Может, именно за эту прямолинейность и не всегда уместную смышленость его и невзлюбили в школе? Вместе с тем меня разбирало любопытство. Почему его так взволновала моя осведомленность о том случае. Он и сам явно что-то знал, но что? И откуда?  
  
      Мы шли по центральной аллее к беседке, когда Фредерик выступил с неожиданным предложением:  
      — До колледжа осталась всего неделя — что, если провести ее у нас в поместье? К тому же родители сейчас в отъезде.  
      — Отличная задумка, дружище! — Гарри повернулся к сестре. — Что скажешь?  
      Оливия покачала головой.  
      — Мама не отпустит меня так надолго, а вот вы с Айрис вполне можете поехать.  
      — Давай, Айрис, будет весело.  
      Я посмотрела на Фредерика. С чего бы ему приглашать и меня? Неужели это своеобразный способ извиниться?  
      — Мне нужно подумать.  
      Оливия отозвала меня в сторону.  
      — И ты еще сомневаешься?  
      — Мне не хочется ехать.  
      — Ты с ума сошла! Или каждый день тебя к Уортонам приглашают? И это учитывая, что вы с Фредериком знакомы всего несколько часов. Уж не понравилась ли ты ему?  
      — Не говори глупости. — Я вздохнула.  
      — Айрис, тут ведь даже думать нечего! А если вдруг беспокоишься по поводу своего положения, то не волнуйся: Фредерику нет до этого никакого дела. Или наш Гарри лорд? — Она звонко рассмеялась, чем привлекла внимание брата.  
      — Чего это вы тут хохочете?  
      — Айрис упрямится и не хочет ехать. Попробуй ты ее уговорить.  
      Гарри вытаращил глаза.  
      — Да ты что! Это же сам Уортон-парк! А, наверное, думаешь, что окажешься одна в мужской компании? — Он повернулся к Фредерику и громко спросил: — А твои кузины будут?  
      — Да, — усмехнулся Фредерик. — Обе.  
      — Вот видишь! Женское общество тебе тоже обеспечено. А ты боялась. Да и с тобой одной было бы не так уж плохо.  
      Я могла еще стерпеть его глупые шутки, но тут Гарри неосторожно схватил меня за больную руку. На глазах выступили слезы от острой боли. Я вскрикнула и оттолкнула его от себя.  
      В тот же момент рядом оказался Фредерик, он взял меня за плечи, закрывая от остальных, будто стремясь защитить.  
      — Мы вас догоним.  
      Оливия кивнула и, одернув Гарри, потянула его за собой, он потирал затылок; шедший следом Майкл наблюдал за ними, с трудом сдерживая смех.  
      Фредерик усадил меня на скамейку.  
      — Вот видишь, не стоило этого скрывать. Может, и хорошо, что я такой проницательный? — Он протянул мне свой платок.  
      Шмыгнув носом, я с благодарностью посмотрела на Фредерика.  
      — Спасибо тебе. Теперь мне следовало бы извиниться.  
      — Вовсе незачем. Я знаю, что могу иной раз сказать лишнее.  
      — В этом мы схожи.  
      — А видела, какой подзатыльник Гарри получил от Оливии? А еще говорят младшая сестра.  
      Я рассмеялась. Фредерик осторожно коснулся моей руки.  
      — Ну так что, примешь мое приглашение?  
      Пожалуй, теперь я уже не могла отказаться — да и не хотела.  
      — С большим удовольствием. Спасибо, Фредерик.  
  
      Оставшийся вечер мы провели, наслаждаясь приятной музыкой за чашкой чая, фейерверк оказался очень красочным, и было немного грустно, когда он закончился.  
      С Фредериком мы обсудили предстоящую поездку и договорились встретиться завтра. За эти несколько часов я успела так хорошо узнать его и поняла, что глупо было обижаться.  
       _Могла ли я тогда подумать, что он станет моим мужем?.._


	6. Уортон-парк

      Уортон-парк — так называлось родовое имение семьи Фредерика — по праву считался одной из прекраснейших резиденций на всем Серконосе.  
      От украшенных резьбой ворот шла длинная подъездная аллея, по обеим сторонам которой росли каштаны. Когда деревья расступались, перед вами представал дом: два крыла из белого камня, у величественного парадного крыльца установлены статуи. Словно лучи, от дома расходились дорожки, ведущие в огромный, простирающийся на многие миль вокруг парк с озером.  
      Я предполагала, что поместье великолепно, но не ожидала, что настолько!.. Сильно бы я пожалела, если бы отказалась принять приглашение Фредерика!  
      Как все-таки хорошо, что тетушка уехала: она ни за что не отпустила бы меня в незнакомый дом на целую неделю. Но что тут такого? С Гарри мы давно знакомы, а лорд Фредерик — добропорядочный и честный джентльмен. С такой компанией не приходится опасаться за свою репутацию. Нравы на Серконосе царили относительно свободные, если уж вообще говорить об этом, но что может быть компрометирующего в обычном дружеском развлечении? Я лично не видела в этом ничего дурного, хотя все же взяла с собой Джейн. Сама она охарактеризовала это как «из приличия», ведь «не престало юной леди являться в подобные дома без личной горничной». Я предпочла бы скорее «за компанию», ведь никакая я не леди и прекрасно могла одеться самостоятельно. Но спорить не стала: будет с кем посекретничать.  
      Нам отвели комнату в северной части дома, окнами выходившую в сад. Переодевшись к ужину, я спустилась в гостиную, где Фредерик представил меня своим кузинам, Еве и Маргарет. Сестры Сантис, чьи образы скоро слились для меня в один, сдержанно кивнули, не проронив ни слова. Я только хотела начать разговор с какой-нибудь стандартной, ничего не значащей фразы, но тут вошел дворецкий.  
      — Лорд Аттано! — объявил он.  
      При виде нового гостя я обомлела. Это был Корво!  
      Элегантно, даже франтовато одетый, сейчас он мало походил на того юношу, встреченного мною на улице. Темные волосы были гладко зачесаны назад, открывая высокий лоб и редкой красоты карие глаза.  
      Он сразу, без церемоний подошел к Фредерику: явно не впервые здесь. Но стоило Корво увидеть меня, как он замолчал на полуслове и тут же направился прямо ко мне. Не желая, чтобы сестры Сантис стали невольными свидетельницами нашего разговора, я отошла в сторону. Встала около камина и принялась рассматривать висящий над ним портрет лорда Уортона, когда почувствовала прикосновение к плечу.  
      — Айрис?!  
      Я медленно обернулась  
      — Здравствуй, Корво.  
      — Как… Что ты здесь делаешь?  
      — Фредерик пригласил меня.  
      — Когда вы успели познакомиться?!  
      Я изобразила задумчивость.  
      — Мм… Вчера.  
      — Он знает?  
      — О чем?  
      — Хочешь сказать, это просто совпадение? Надеюсь, он не специально пригласил тебя.  
      — Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.  
      Тут Корво заметил, что все непонимающе уставились на нас.  
      — Поговорим позже, — бросил он, удаляясь.  
      Я повернулась обратно к камину и только сейчас поняла, как же сильно у меня стучало сердце. Ничего себе совпадение!  
  
      До ужина решено было устроить танцы.  
      Каждый, кто побывал на Серконосе, обязательно увозит с собой воспоминания о наших особенных, проникнутых почти что врожденным чувством музыки и ритма танцах. Говорят, высший свет копирует их даже в столице Империи.  
      Мы начали с реклета. Он отличался тем, что девушки занимали места спиной к залу, предоставляя юношам право выбора партнерши. Так как девушек было всего трое, Фредерик уступил место Корво. Мы встали на исходные позиции; юноши приблизились к нам и, взяв под локоть, развернули к себе. Я с удивлением обнаружила перед собой Корво. Он и бровью не повел.  
      Мы сделали два шага назад друг от друга, затем вновь сошлись.  
      — Я и не думала, что обязана своим спасением лорду.  
      — Это комплимент?  
      — Если пожелаешь.  
      — Как твоя рука?  
      — Срастется так или иначе.  
      Он сделал вид, что не заметил моей колкости, и вместо этого произнес:  
      — Надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что я буду выделять тебя среди других?  
      О чем это он? Его слова были столь неожиданны, что я оступилась. Корво заботливо поддержал меня, но не проронил ни слова, да и я не сразу нашлась с ответом. После первого танца решено было больше не разбиваться на пары, и у меня не представилось случая спросить у него объяснений. Однако потом от лица девушек я потребовала «реванш» и право самостоятельно выбрать себе партнеров на последний танец. Опережая сестер Сантис, я шагнула к Корво. Его рука уже будто в привычном жесте легла мне на талию, пальцы другой соприкоснулись с моими.  
      — Понравилось со мной танцевать?  
      — Что значили твои последние слова?  
      — Ах, вот оно что. — Его глаза лукаво заблестели. Но он не спешил отвечать. Мы сделали два круга.  
      — И все-таки?  
      — Остальным не стоит знать, что мы уже встречались.  
      — Так значит, мне к тебе на  _вы_ обращаться, лорд Аттано?  
      Он чуть наклонил голову.  
      — Выходит, что так. Леди Айрис. — Затем отпустил мою руку и, отвесив легкий поклон, ознаменовавший окончание танца, добавил: — Считай, мы незнакомы друг с другом.  
      Обычно последний кавалер провожал свою партнершу до стола, но Корво тут же отошел. Да что с ним такое?!  
      Из неловкого положения меня спас Гарри.  
      — Похоже, тебя очень занимает этот Корво. О чем вы все разговариваете?  
      — Мне кажется, или я слышу нотки ревности в твоем голосе? — попыталась отшутиться я, однако, судя по всему, Гарри моего оптимизма не разделял. — Вы знакомы?  
      — Не близко. Он учится классом старше, и мы редко пересекаемся.  
  
      За ужином мы оказались на разных концах стола: я — рядом с Гарри, Корво — в окружении сестер Сантис.  
      — Глаз от него не отрываешь, — заметил Гарри. — А он не лучшая компания, скажу я тебе.  
      — Может, оставишь туманные намеки и скажешь, в чем дело?  
      Гарри понизил голос.  
      — Поговаривают… я слышал, что он внебрачный сын какого-то важного дворянина.  
      — Не болтай лишнего, — оборвал его Майкл, уловивший наш разговор. — Ты прекрасно знаешь, что они близкие друзья с Фредериком и Корво частый гость в доме Уортонов.  
      — Поэтому он является без предупреждения? Фредерик не говорил, что он будет.  
      Я раздраженно посмотрела на Гарри.  
      — Фредерик не обязан отчитываться перед тобой, кого он приглашает. И не смей пересказывать при мне глупые сплетни.  
      — Но…  
      — Хватит. — поддержал меня Майкл. — Все в колледже в курсе, что ты на ножах с Аттано, но не надо устраивать сцен здесь. Чьим бы сыном Корво ни был, он лорд. Соизволь относиться к нему с должным уважением.  
      Гарри умолк, больше о Корво не было сказано ни слова. Но разговор оставил неприятный осадок. Я знала Гарри как дружелюбного и в общем-то неконфликтного юношу; конечно, иногда он бывал несдержан и задирист, как и все молодые люди в его возрасте, но я никогда не слышала, чтобы он враждовал с кем-то.  
  
      Значит, таинственный спаситель оказался настоящим лордом. Это порождало только новые вопросы. Что он делал посреди одного из беднейших кварталов города? Случайность ли это? А может, намеренная слежка? Было нечто странное в том, что он оказался так близко от места событий, и его оружие…  
      И почему он так твердо несколько раз повторил, что не будет выделять меня среди других, будто мы и вовсе незнакомы? Неужели помнит, как я обошлась с ним в прошлый раз? Но то было другое. Почему бы не попытаться узнать друг друга ближе?  
      Некоторые опасения, если они были раньше, теперь приобрели некий мистический ореол. Корво в моих глазах окутывал самый настоящий шарм. Признаюсь, я была очарована им. А кто не был бы?

~*~

  
  
      На следующее утро проснулась я рано, и потому решила немного прогуляться перед завтраком.  
      Я неспешно брела по дорожкам, усыпанным гравием, и так вышла к беседке, где застала Фредерика.  
      — Айрис? Ты ранняя пташка.  
      — Слишком прекрасное утро, чтобы тратить его на сон.  
      Он предложил мне руку, и мы пошли вдоль по тенистой аллее.  
      — У тебя с Корво не возникло проблем? Я заметил, что…  
      — О, просто недоразумение. Он принял меня за кого-то из своих знакомых.  
      — Получается, что близко ты знаешь тут только Гарри. Сожалею, если мои кузины показались неприветливыми. Обычно они куда более общительные.  
      — Они живут здесь же?  
      — Нет, в Дануолле. С раннего возраста будучи при дворе, они привыкли к столичным развлечениям, вечной сутолоке и суматохе дворца. На время закрытия сезона родители отправляют их сюда. Мы не слишком близки, и, боюсь, в моем обществе они неизменно скучают.  
      — Их нельзя за это винить. Любой бы чувствовал себя неуютно вдали от привычной обстановки и друзей. — Я задержалась около куста роз. — Здесь так красиво! Разве это не истинное счастье, жить на лоне природы, да еще в таком прекрасном доме?  
      — Любовь к природе — отличительная черта жителей Серконоса, но, как я посмотрю, в тебе она проявляется особенно ярко, — с улыбкой заметил Фредерик.  
      — А сам ты все время здесь живешь?  
      — Большую часть года — да, из-за учебы. Каникулы, бывает, провожу в Карнаке.  
      — А твой старший брат?  
      — Дьюлиану? О, он не сидит на месте. — Фредерик на мгновение прислушался. — Кажется, я слышал гонг к завтраку.  
      — Тогда нам следует поторопиться.  
      Я хотела отнять руку, но он прижал ее локтем, дав понять, что не желает этого.  
  
      В столовой был один Корво.  
      — Леди предпочли завтракать у себя, — сообщил дворецкий.  
      — А где Гарри, Майкл?  
      Дворецкий промолчал. Не отрываясь от газеты, Корво покачал головой: мол, я тоже не знаю. Удивившись отсутствию друзей, Фредерик ушел на их поиски.  
      Я принялась было за еду, но молчание Корво не давало мне покоя. Он налил себе кофе, с невозмутимым видом продолжая просматривать утренний выпуск.  
      — В газете тоже про тебя пишут? — съязвила я.  
      Чашка резко звякнула о блюдце.  
      — Что?  
      — Разве ты не знаешь, что тот случай привлек внимание?  
      Корво нахмурился.  
      — Или это нормально, что лорд разгуливает по улицам самых неблагополучных районов? Неужели у тебя могут быть личные счеты с какими-то бандитами? — не унималась я.  
      Он бросил газету на стол.  
      — Тебе так нравится дразнить меня?  
      — Почему ты делаешь вид, что между нами ничего не было?  
      — Наверное, потому что между нами ничего и не было? Поправь, если я ошибаюсь, но, по-моему, в прошлый раз _ты_ осыпала меня обвинениями.  
      — Любой был бы шокирован на моем месте! И я извинилась еще тогда. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты перестал обижаться.  
       — Я сказал, что не обижаюсь еще тогда, — парировал Корво. — Чего же ты добиваешься сейчас?  
      — Мне хочется узнать тебя, — я придвинулась ближе и накрыла его руку своей. — Корво, разве мы не можем стать друзьями?  
      Он изменился в лице, как если бы его защита была сломлена.  
      — У меня нет друзей.  
      — А как же Фредерик?  
      Корво грустно усмехнулся.  
      — Боюсь, это трудно назвать настоящей дружбой. Я слишком мало привношу в наши отношения.  
      — И тем не менее он в курсе твоих «приключений».  
      Расспросы Фредерика тогда на пикнике пробудили во мне некоторые подозрения, которые теперь складывались в более понятную картину. Во взгляд Корво вернулось прежнее лукавство.  
      — Даже не буду спрашивать, откуда ты знаешь.  
      — Я умею добиваться своего.  
      Наши взгляды скрестились, точно пара клинков.  
      Это был вызов. И я его приняла.  
  
       Оказалось, что Гарри и Майкл отправились осмотреть конюшни Уортонов. Предугадывая их желание, Фредерик предложил устроить конную прогулку. Несмотря на травмированную руку, я не пожелала оставаться в стороне.  
       Зайдя к себе, я переоделась в более подходящие к случаю бриджи и жакет и не могла удержаться, чтобы не покрутиться перед зеркалом.  
      — Ох, да красивая вы, красивая, — с улыбкой заметила Джейн. — Не удивлюсь, если к концу недели молодые люди тут за вас передерутся.  
       Я отмахнулась от ее комплиментов и торопливо выбежала во двор.  
       Слуги вывели из конюшни уже оседланных лошадей. Фредерик подвел меня к одной из них.  
      — У Поэта идеальный характер. Ты легко управишься с ним даже одной рукой, — заметил он, помогая взобраться в седло.  
      Поблагодарив Фредерика, я огляделась вокруг.  
      — А где же Корво?  
      — Сейчас подойдет. Он никому не доверяет своего Красавца.  
      — Своего? Мне казалось, это ваша конюшня.  
      — У Корво собственный конь, и за неимением другого места он договорился о его постое у нас.  
       Не успел Фредерик закончить фразу, как во двор вошел сам лорд Аттано, ведя под уздцы потрясающего гнедого скакуна. Корво застегнул безупречно сшитый сюртук, поправил галстук и легко вскочил в седло.  
      — Айрис, — обратился он ко мне, — а я и не знал, что вы ездите верхом.  
      — Похоже, мы оба полны сюрпризов.  
      — Со сломанной-то рукой… за тобой стоит приглядывать.  
      — Гарри уже предложил мне свою помощь, — с самой обворожительной улыбкой ответила я.  
  
      Я всегда была очень эмоциональной, порывистой и подчас действовала под влиянием импульса. Корво попытался отвернуться от меня, отвергнуть предложенную дружбу. В ответ я демонстративно перестала обращать на него внимание.  
      Поэтому, когда за обедом Корво попросил передать ему соль (солонка стояла у меня под рукой), я сделала вид, что не слышу его.  
      — Айрис? Передайте, пожалуйста, соль. Она стоит прямо у вас под носом.  
      В итоге Фредерик, сидевший рядом, передал солонку Корво. Я удивленно подняла на него глаза.  
      — Ох, простите, Корво, я совсем не расслышала вашей просьбы.  
      Он улыбнулся, дескать, ничего страшного, но взгляд его говорил: «Так я тебе и поверил».  
       _Почему я избрала именно такую тактику? Трудно сказать. Но, как выяснилось впоследствии, именно она и оказалась успешной…_  
  
      Под вечер мы вновь собрались в гостиной. Сидя рядом с Маргарет, я с любопытством наблюдала, как она время от времени бросала взгляды в сторону Корво. Наконец она нашла способ привлечь его внимание.  
      — Мастер Корво, не принесете ли нам десерт?  
      Корво кивнул и вскоре вернулся с двумя вазочками клубники со сливками. Не ожидая подвоха, я зачерпнула целую ложку, но, проглотив одну ягоду, скривилась.  
      — Да тут голая соль!  
      — А у меня все в порядке, — удивленно заметила Маргарет.  
      Корво невозмутимо встретил мой взгляд.  
      — Должно быть, на кухне что-то перепутали. Давайте я принесу другую, — он забрал у меня вазочку и, улучив момент, наклонился ближе и прошептал:  
      — Чтобы не забывала.  
      Не забывала о чем? Ах, он про то, что произошло за обедом. _Та солонка…_

~*~

  
  
      В Уортон-парке находилась замечательная оранжерея. Мы заглянули туда на следующий день. Фредерик показал нам изумительной цветник, значительная часть коллекции которого была привезена с других островов. Маргарет отдельно указала на особый сорт роз, обошедшийся ее дяде в целое состояние. Я на минуту задержалась около фонтана в центре оранжереи. Этим воспользовался Корво. Очевидно, он хотел застать меня врасплох, но я заметила его отражение в воде.  
      — Что же ты не с леди Маргарет? Вчера вас было просто не оторвать друг от друга. А сейчас даже не хочешь посмотреть ее замечательные розы.  
      — Ты странно себя ведешь, Айрис. Вчера хотела быть моим другом, а сегодня смеешься надо мной.  
      — Ты сам сказал, что будешь общаться со мной, будто мы незнакомы.  
      — Я не имел в виду, что мы должны вести себя столь враждебно.  
      Я смахнула невидимую пылинку с его плеча. Сначала говорит, что не желает иметь со мной ничего общего, а теперь, значит, готов общаться? Не слишком ли часто он меняет свое мнение?  
      — В чем дело, лорд Аттано? Разве вы сами не желали, чтобы я оставила вас в покое?  
      Произнеся это, я было смутилась от собственной резкости, но Корво отошел прежде, чем я успела что-то добавить.  
  
      Мы возвращались в дом после короткой прогулки по парку. Корво и Майкл о чем-то оживленно спорили.  
      — В чем дело? — спросил их Фредерик.  
      — Корво утверждает, что сможет преодолеть маршрут из двенадцати препятствий меньше, чем за девяносто секунд.  
      — Устроим небольшое соревнование? — предложил Корво. Майкл согласился.  
      В манеже за конюшней выставили препятствия разной степени сложности, в зависимости от высоты и ширины, как пояснил мне Гарри. У каждого было по две попытки на установление лучшего результата. Первым в манеж въехал Майкл. Фредерик приготовил секундомер, и по сигналу конь Майкла сорвался с места. Первую полосу препятствий он преодолел без особых проблем, но на подходе к следующему, самому высокому, запнулся и в итоге сбил барьер. Весь круг Майкл прошел чуть больше чем за полторы минуты.  
      Теперь настала очередь Корво. Неспешно, будто играючи, он направил коня к первому препятствию. Красавец взмыл вверх — и идеально приземлился на противоположной стороне, взметнув пыль. Майкл присвистнул, видя, какой запас был между конем и верхней жердью.  
      Красавец легко брал барьеры один за другим. Под наши аплодисменты Корво завершил круг за восемьдесят шесть секунд и без единой ошибки.  
      — Смотри, теперь начнет задаваться, — пробормотал Гарри.  
      Я посмотрела на Корво. Довольный своей победой — возможно, но не больше, — он спокойно разговаривал с Майклом, объясняя, где тот допустил ошибку. Майкл был искренне восхищен и отказался от второй попытки, признав победу за Корво. Но тут вмешался Фредерик.  
      — Уменьшим время до минуты, и последние три препятствия поставим системой.  
      Корво обвел взглядом манеж.  
      — По рукам.  
      Фредерик ушел готовить лошадь, Корво и Майкл — передвинуть препятствия. Я отошла под тент, прислонилась к колонне и прикрыла глаза.  
      — Как думаешь, кто победит на этот раз? — спросила я Гарри, думая, что он по-прежнему находится рядом.  
      Никто не ответил.  
      Я открыла глаза и огляделась. Гарри стоял возле коня Корво, которого тот привязал у забора. Корво и Майкл находились на дальнем конце манежа и не могли ничего видеть. Я пригляделась. Но Гарри уже шел обратно.  
      — Что ты там делал?  
      — Ничего. Просто проверил коня.  
      Я вновь посмотрела на Красавца: он стоял спокойно, не похоже, чтобы его что-то беспокоило.  
      Вернулся Фредерик. Оценив предстоящий маршрут, он довольно кивнул. Я восхищенно наблюдала за тем, как он безошибочно преодолел дистанцию. Судя по всему, лошадь и всадник отлично понимали друг друга. Майкл сверил время — ровно минута. Корво усмехнулся и направился ко входу в манеж, готовый к новой попытке. Я посмотрела на него, на Красавца… Безумная мысль пронзила меня. Я догнала Корво.  
      — Все ли в порядке с Красавцем?  
      — Я оставил коня пять минут назад. Что с ним могло случиться за это время?  
      — Разве не полагается проверять подпругу перед каждым стартом?  
      — Подпругу? — переспросил Корво, и голос его ужесточился. — Это что, твой новый способ привлечь внимание?  
      — При чем тут…  
      — Да ты в жизни не сидела на лошади! Откуда тебе вообще знать, что это такое?  
      — Я не настолько глупа, как ты думаешь!  
      — Я тоже! — огрызнулся он, взялся за повод и вскочил на коня. Ничего не произошло. — Видишь? Все в порядке.  
      Не могла же я сказать, что Гарри… Вообще-то я ничего толком и не видела. У меня и в мыслях не было подозревать его в чем-то.  
      Красавец взял первый барьер, и я облегченно выдохнула. Но в этот момент Корво потерял равновесие, вместе с седлом соскользнул набок и упал на землю.  
      Все бросились к нему, Майкл поймал коня и пытался его успокоить. Корво осторожно приподнялся на локте, к счастью, он был в сознании.  
      Мы немедля вернулись в дом и послали за доктором. Заметив, что Майкл подозвал Фредерика и прошептал ему что-то, указывая на Красавца, я задержалась, желая узнать, в чем там дело. Фредерик осмотрел крепления седла и помрачнел. Кивнул Майклу, чтобы тот отвел коня обратно в стойло, и тут увидел меня.  
      — Айрис, вы ссорились с Корво перед тем, как он сел на коня. Из-за чего?  
      — А с Красавцем что-то не так?  
      — Подпруга была ослаблена. — коротко ответил Фредерик, не отрывая от меня глаз. — Так что ты видела?  
      — Не знаю, имею ли я право…  
      — Кто подходил к коню?  
      — Гарри.  
      Фредерик медленно покивал головой.  
      — Никому не говори о том, что мы обнаружили. Я улажу это дело. Для остальных — это был просто несчастный случай.  
      — Несчастный случай, — эхом повторила я. Который мог стоить Корво жизни. Неужели Гарри способен совершить подобное? Мне не хотелось даже думать о таком.  
      Прибывший вскоре врач осмотрел Корво и сообщил, что серьезных травм нет, но оставшийся день лучше провести в постели.  
      На душе у меня было неспокойно из-за утреннего разговора с Корво и последующей ссоры. Когда ближе к вечеру я вознамерилась пойти к нему и поговорить, то в коридоре столкнулась с горничной. Она несла поднос, уставленный тарелками.  
      — Для мастера Корво, — ответила она на мой вопрос.  
      — Можно я отнесу?  
      Она пожала плечами.  
      — Комната в конце коридора.  
  
      Корво лежал на кровати, уставившись в потолок.  
      — Я принесла тебе ужин.  
      — Спасибо.  
      Я замешкалась на мгновение, не зная, как лучше перейти на нужную тему, но Корво избавил меня от этого:  
      — Извини за сегодняшнее. Я сам не понимал, что говорю.  
      На меня нахлынуло облегчение.  
      — Да ничего. Мы оба вели себя не лучшим образом.  
      Я села на кровать рядом с ним. Корво протянул мне руку.  
      — Мир?  
      — Мир.  
      — А ведь не так уж сложно общаться, не поддевая друг друга.  
      — Ты первый начал.  
      Корво усмехнулся.  
      — Похоже, мы просто не поняли друг друга. Я почему-то подумал, что ты примешься навязываться мне, раз мы уже знакомы. К тому же я опасался, что ты расскажешь кому-то или уже рассказала…  
      — Но ведь Фредерик и так знает?  
      — О самом случае — да, но не о тебе. Он бы еще больше расстроился, узнав, что я назвал тебе свое имя. Это и правда было несколько неосторожно.  
      — Не в моих правилах сообщать страже о людях, которые спасли мне жизнь.  
      — Но ты не доверяла мне.  
      — Согласись, не так-то просто было довериться!  
      — Согласен, — вздохнул он. — Мне следовало мягче отнестись к тебе, конечно, для тебя все случившееся было большим потрясением. Я не отличаюсь особой чуткостью и чаще веду себя как вспыльчивый кретин. Вот и сейчас: ты предложила подружиться, а я в ответ оттолкнул тебя. Выдумал себе черт знает что и уперся как баран. Вот и получилось. Зато этот урок я точно усвоил.  
      Я ничего не ответила. Проверь Корво подпругу сразу, мне было бы не оправдаться так легко.  
      — Тебе стоит поесть, пока не остыло.  
      — Присоединишься?  
      — Здесь только на одного.  
      — Я много не буду, — он передал мне одну из тарелок.  
      Все разногласия были вмиг забыты. Я сидела на кровати, скрестив ноги, и смеялась над историей, которую рассказывал Корво.  
      Наша идиллия была прервана Фредериком.  
      — Вот ты где, Айрис. А мы тебя потеряли.  
      — Зашла узнать, как Корво себя чувствует. — Я смущенно встала и оправила платье. — Ну, я пойду. Поправляйся, Корво.  
      — Спасибо, Айрис. Доброй ночи.  
      Кто бы мог подумать… Прошлый день мы вели себя как кошка с собакой, а сейчас — разделили ужин и общались как ни в чем не бывало.

~*~

  
  
      Утром Корво заявил, что прекрасно себя чувствует и не намерен больше отлеживаться в одиночестве. Мы были рады вновь собраться вместе.  
      За завтраком принесли почту; одно из писем предназначалось мне (перед отъездом я попросила Оливию получать мою почту и передать сюда, если будет что-то важное). Конверт был надписан маминой рукой.  
      — Что-то неприятное? — спросил Фредерик, заметив, как я помрачнела после прочтения.  
      — Родители удивлены моим долгим отсутствием. Боюсь, мне придется уехать немного раньше. — На мгновение я встретилась взглядом с Корво. — У вас случаем нет расписания поездов?  
      Корво, опережая Фредерика, предложил проводить меня в библиотеку. Там он протянул мне расписание, сам же прислонился к окну и принялся озвучивать все, что происходило на улице.  
      — Как думаешь, в какую из сестер Сантис влюблен Майкл?  
      — Не знаю по поводу Майкла, но обе они кажутся влюбленными в тебя.  
      — Тогда их ждет жестокое разочарование.  
      — Твое сердце занято?  
      — Если и так, то точно не ими.  
      Я подняла на него глаза.  
      — А кем?  
      — А ты всегда такая любопытная? Ну что, посмотрела свое расписание? Подожди-ка, сюда идет Фредерик. — Корво схватил меня за руку и поднял из-за стола. — Скорее, пока он нас не увидел.  
      — Да что ты такое…  
      Он сгреб меня в охапку и в притворной панике накинул на голову кружевную салфетку с чайного столика. Я не могла видеть реакции вошедшего Фредерика, но готова поспорить, он не был особо удивлен.  
      — Я похитил Айрис, — заявил Корво. — Если хочешь ее снова увидеть, придется заплатить выкуп.  
      — Опять делать за тебя домашнее задание? И, пожалуйста, положи салфетку на место.  
      Огорченно вздохнув, Корво освободил меня и получил тычок за свою неудачную попытку похищения. Фредерик повернулся ко мне.  
      — Еще не передумала нас покидать?  
      — Это желание родителей, не мое. Но поезда раньше воскресенья все равно нет. Я останусь до конца недели, как и планировала. Могу я написать письмо?  
      — Конечно. Я буду во дворе, если понадоблюсь.  
      — Тебе лучше поторопиться. Там Майкл флиртует с твоими кузинами, — с невозмутимым видом заявил Корво.  
      Я уставилась на него, изумленная его прямотой, но Фредерик быстро нашелся с ответом:  
      — А ты, верно, хочешь поскорее избавиться от меня, чтобы я не мешал тебе флиртовать с Айрис?  
      Но тут раздался звонкий голос Маргарет, звавшей нас на улицу.  
      — Уже идем! — откликнулся Корво и весело подмигнул мне.

*

  
      В зале становилось душно, и я предпочла выйти на балкон. Весь день мы провели за веселыми играми, и теперь мне хотелось немного побыть в одиночестве. В траве стрекотали цикады, звезды приветливо глядели с небес. Уортон-парк покорил меня, и я легко могла представить, что нахожусь дома.  
      — Можно нарушить твое одиночество?  
      Мне не потребовалось оборачиваться, чтобы понять: голос принадлежит Корво.  
      Долгое время мы не решались нарушить молчание. Из зала доносились музыка и веселый смех, но здесь — всего лишь в паре шагов — время будто остановилось. Магия окутывала все вокруг.  
      Наконец Корво спросил:  
      — Что происходит с этим парнем, Кингстоном? Он подошел ко мне сегодня и весьма нелюбезно попросил оставить тебя в покое. Мы и раньше были не в ладах, но сейчас он просто как с цепи сорвался. Из-за тебя?  
      — Гарри мне просто друг.  
      — Но ревнует он тебя не как друг.  
      — Нас с ним ничего не связывает, — еще раз повторила я.  
      — А нас с тобой?  
      В тусклом свете фонарей мне не было видно его лица. Трудно было понять, спрашивал он серьезно или это опять была ирония.  
      — Более чем достаточно.  
      — Более чем достаточно для чего?  
      — Для того, чтобы стать друзьями.  
      — Почему ты так старательно пытаешься сблизиться со мной?  
      Я заглянула ему в глаза.  
      — Потому что в тебе есть какая-то тайна, Корво. Потому что я обязана тебе жизнью, а это уже многого стоит. А еще потому, что я не верю в случайности, а столкнулись мы снова не просто так.  
      Он потрепал меня по волосам.  
      — Да ты мечтательница, Айрис.  
      Я не успела ответить: на балкон выглянул Майкл и позвал нас обратно в дом.  
       _Мы вели игру. Игру, понятную лишь нам двоим. Игру, повлекшую за тобой нечто большее, чем простое развлечение._

~*~

  
  
      На следующий день мы отправились к озеру. Гарри предложил покататься на лодках, но согласились только мы с Фредериком.  
      Мы отплыли недалеко от берега.  
      Я наклонилась к воде. Такая чистая и прозрачная… Я шлепнула рукой по воде, и по зеркальной глади расплылась рябь, съедая мое отражение. В этот момент у меня с пальца слетело кольцо. В панике я перегнулась через борт, пытаясь поймать его. Лодка качнулась. И я упала в воду.  
      Я не сразу поняла, что произошло. Вокруг была только темнота, а намокшее платье тянуло вниз. Конечно же, я умела плавать, но стремительность всего произошедшего лишила способности мыслить, к тому же я наглоталась воды. Горло сдавило словно тисками, но я заставила себя поднять голову и толкнуться вверх, к свету. На мгновение он померк, а затем чья-то сильная рука сомкнулась на моем запястье. Меня потянуло вверх, и вот я уже лежала на дне лодки, тяжело дыша и стараясь не думать о том, что могло произойти; легкие мои горели, но все уже было позади…  
      — С ума сошла?! — Голос Гарри раздался как будто откуда-то издалека. Я приоткрыла глаза, щурясь от яркого солнца и часто заморгала. Мы вернулись на берег. Тут же к нам кинулся Корво; ужасно бледный, он отстранил Фредерика и прижал меня к себе. Близость его ошеломила меня.  
      — Почему тебя так и тянет к неприятностям?!  
      — Все в порядке… — прошептала я, чувствуя, как румянец приливает к щекам, но не стремясь высвободиться.  
      Он сам отпустил меня и пару раз глубоко вздохнул, в его глазах читалось беспокойство.  
      — Ты вся дрожишь. — Корво снял пиджак и накинул его мне на плечи. — Вот так.  
      — Тебе следует быть осторожнее, — заметил Фредерик. — Посмотри, как каждый пытается помочь. Еще перессоришь всех нас.  
      Это была всего лишь шутка, но мне захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Судя по выражению лица Корво, его посетила та же мысль.  
      Гарри предложил проводить меня в дом.  
      — Что все это значит? — проворчал он, должно быть, имея в виду поведение Корво. Я не ответила, потому что и сама не знала.  
  
      Вечером разбушевалась гроза. Мы сидели в гостиной перед затопленным камином, а в окна стучался дождь.  
      Я лежала на диване, укрытая пледами (у меня слегка поднялась температура), Корво сидел рядом; смущенный тем, как он повел себя на берегу, он тем не менее не отходил от меня ни на шаг.  
      Мы говорили как раз об этом.  
      — Я просто разволновался! — будто оправдываясь, выпалил Корво. — А ты так и норовишь влипнуть в какую-нибудь историю!  
      — Сам-то! Когда в следующий раз сядешь на лошадь, не забудь проверить подпругу. — Я показала ему язык.  
      Корво поднялся.  
      — Принести тебе что-нибудь?  
      — Клубника еще осталась?  
      Он уже повернулся, чтобы отойти, но задержался на мгновение и, улыбнувшись удачной мысли, уточнил:  
      — Тебе с сахаром или с солью?  
  
      Потом Корво читал нам какой-то приключенческий роман, найденный в библиотеке. Его голос, чарующий, вкрадчивый, ставший таким родным, убаюкивал. Я не заметила, как уснула.  
      И чувствую — сквозь сон, — как Корво подхватывает меня на руки и несет вверх по лестнице; помню удивленный возглас Джейн и шепот Корво, заверяющий, что все в порядке. Помню, как он опускает меня на кровать и украдкой целует в лоб.  
      — Ты говоришь, что во мне есть тайна, но кто ты сама, Айрис? Почему меня так тянет к тебе…  
       _А может, это действительно был сон? Корво так никогда и не признался._

~*~

  
  
      День после грозы выдался необычайно жаркий. Мы решили вновь пойти к озеру, уповая на водную прохладу.  
      Переодевшись в легкое платье с открытой спиной, я спустилась во двор. В этот момент мимо меня верхом на Красавце пронесся Корво.  
      — Лорд Аттано, а вы не боитесь сломать себе шею? — прокричала я ему вслед.  
      Он развернул коня и подъехал ко мне.  
      — Тебя бы это расстроило?  
      — Ничуть. Попросила бы Фредерика одолжить мне Красавца. У него великолепный ход.  
      Корво протянул мне руку, и не успела я опомниться, как он поднял меня в седло и усадил перед собой.  
      — Держись крепче, — прошептал он, поднимая коня в галоп.  
      Бешеная скачка, ветер, ощущение его близости — все это опьяняло. И следующее, что помню — как поворачиваю голову и его губы сливаются с моими.  
      Корво отстранился первым, краска предательски залила его лицо.  
      — Нам… Нам лучше догнать остальных.  
  
      Мы остановились чуть дальше от того места, где расположились все остальные. Корво помог мне спешиться, и, когда его руки остановились на моей талии, по телу пробежала дрожь.  
      — Пойдем к ним? — спросил Корво.  
      — Я пока останусь тут. У меня что-то голова закружилась, — пробормотала я, в подтверждение своих слов усаживаясь на землю.  
      Было так тихо, голоса ребят доносились откуда-то издалека, наверное, они отошли дальше по берегу. Я откинулась на траву и прикрыла глаза. Легкий ветерок с воды приятно холодил разгоряченную кожу. Над ухом прожужжала оса, я лениво отмахнулась от нее и перевернулась на бок, спиной к Корво. И почувствовала его прикосновение.  
      Вначале несмело он дотронулся до моего плеча, затем его рука скользнула ниже, его пальцы переплелись с моими. Охваченная новым чувством, я не шевелилась. Не встретив сопротивления, Корво переместил руку мне на талию, заставив перевернуться на живот. Откинул волосы, открыв обнаженную спину, нагнулся ближе и прикоснулся губами к моей шее. Я судорожно вздохнула. Корво тут же отпрянул. Я подняла голову и посмотрела на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Перехватив мой взгляд, Корво резко поднялся, быстрым шагом подошел к озеру и несколько раз плеснул в лицо водой. После чего взял под уздцы лошадь и свернул в рощу по направлению к дому.  
      Я провела пальцами по тому месту, где только что находились его губы. Щеки мои горели.  
  
      — Айрис! — окликнул приметивший меня издалека Фредерик. — Иди к нам! А куда делся Корво?  
      — Ушел в дом. Сказал, здесь слишком жарко.  
      Мы еще немного побыли на берегу, но вскоре тоже решили вернуться.  
      Корво сидел на крыльце; он коротко кивнул, когда мы подошли, но ничего не сказал. Я задержалась около него, но он отвернулся, не желая разговаривать.  
      Мы столкнулись в коридоре, когда я шла к обеду. Корво хотел пройти мимо, но я удержала его. От моего прикосновения он вздрогнул и осторожно отнял руку, будто пытаясь избежать всяческого контакта. Покачал головой и быстрым шагом скрылся…  
      За ужином он не появился. Я странно себя чувствовала, с трудом могла прикоснуться к еде.  
      Корво нигде не было видно, и я решила зайти к нему. Остановилась перед дверью, помедлила несколько мгновений, затем постучала. Нет ответа. Я прислушалась, аккуратно нажала на дверную ручку…  
      — Ищешь Корво?  
      От неожиданности я чуть не подскочила на месте. Если Фредерик (а это был именно он) и был удивлен, застав меня перед комнатой Корво, то никак не показывал этого.  
      — Да, я… Мне надо с ним поговорить.  
      — Он на улице.  
      Я бросилась во двор и успела заметить, как Корво идет в сторону оранжереи. Убедившись, что поблизости никого нет, я направилась вслед за ним.  
  
      Корво задумчиво водил пальцем по краю фонтана. Я остановилась в нерешительности, но потом окликнула его. Он обернулся, — осознанно или нет — отступил назад.  
      — Почему ты избегаешь меня?  
      Не сводя с меня глаз, Корво нервно взъерошил волосы.  
      — Ты понимаешь, что чуть не произошло?  
      — Понимаю.  
      — И ты позволила бы этому произойти? — внезапно охрипшим голосом спросил он.  
      Хотя следовало обдумать мое отношение к нему, ответ я уже знала.  
      — Да.  
      Корво приблизился ко мне, глаза его странно сверкнули — или мне только так показалось, но затем выражение его лица сменилось, он вновь смутился и отвел глаза в сторону.  
      — Ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь. — Он облокотился о фонтан. — Произошло так много всего… После того случая я практически не думал о тебе. А когда мы вновь, так неожиданно встретились здесь… Случилось что-то странное. Не могу понять, что творится со мной.  
      — Это все наше знакомство — абсолютно непонятное, случай, что свел нас и, согласись, сразу сблизил.  
      Корво положил руку поверх моей.  
      — Ты покорила меня своей простотой, Айрис. Мог бы кто-то другой вот так просто взять меня за руку и заявить: «Я хочу быть твоим другом»? А для тебя это было так естественно. С тобой я впервые почувствовал себя иначе... самим собой. — Он тряхнул головой. — Но я не хочу, чтобы наши отношения так скоро пересекали _эту_ черту. Я даже не до конца понимаю, ЧТО происходит между нами.  
      Я коснулась рукой его щеки и медленно повернула к себе, он смотрел на меня, настороженно и серьезно.  
      — Я чувствую, что готова позволить тебе все на свете. Я влюблена, если тебе угодно.  
      Он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать меня, а когда отстранился, в его глазах ясно читалась грусть.  
      — Тебе обязательно ехать?  
      — Родители ждут, я и так сильно задержалась. — Я помедлила, прежде чем заговорить о том, что давно меня волновало. — Корво, могу я спросить… пока мы одни… Скажи, как ты оказался рядом в тот вечер?  
      Он вздохнул.  
      — Такая упрямая. Не успокоишься пока не узнаешь, да? Ну хорошо. Пожалуй, ты имеешь право знать, что за личные счеты у лорда с бандитами. — Он нарочно повторил мои собственные слова. — Я объясню.  
      Когда-то я сам жил в Старом квартале и знал множество его обитателей. Понимаешь, я ведь лорд далеко не по рождению, может, поэтому я чувствовал какую-то связь с теми людьми. У них нелегкая жизнь: ужасающая бедность, нападки стражи, местных банд… Даже когда я смог перебраться в более обеспеченный квартал, наши связи не разорвались. Я помогал им время от времени, они надеялись на меня.  
      Месяц назад ко мне с мольбой о помощи пришел бывший сосед. Над его юной дочерью, милой девчушкой, что частенько приносила нам фрукты из собственного сада, надругались какие-то местные ублюдки. И она не единственная стала их жертвой. Выходить на улицу ночью в этом районе стало равносильно самоубийству, как ты и сама могла убедиться. — Корво сжал мою руку, будто вновь вспоминая тот момент. — Я долго выслеживал их и в тот вечер наконец достиг своей цели. И я безумно рад, что смог не только поквитаться с этими бандитами, но и вырвать из их рук очередную невинную жертву. Не могу простить себе, что ты пострадала так или иначе, но вмешайся я раньше — и эти мерзавцы успели бы сбежать. Я должен был быть уверен, что их внимание отвлечено, я не мог допустить ошибки. — Все это время он смотрел в пол, но сейчас вновь поднял голову. — Согласен, хоть и отреагировал тогда так резко, что убийство по природе своей неправильно, ужасно. Но что делать, если это единственный выход?  
      — Ты ставишь меня перед сложным моральным вопросом, Корво. Я не хочу на него отвечать. Может, кто и вправе осудить тебя, но только не я.  
      Мы вышли из оранжереи и медленно пошли в сторону дома.  
      — Корво… — начала было я, но тут же забыла, что хотела сказать. Все забыла… Нервозность, которую я еще недавно чувствовала за ужином, прошла, уступив место небывалой нежности. Чувство было незнакомо, но так сладко и приятно.  
      Корво обнял меня и поцеловал в макушку. До самого дома он не выпускал моей руки.  
  
      Утром я возвращалась обратно в Каллеро. Я поблагодарила Фредерика за оказанный прием и выразила надежду, что мы еще увидимся, и попрощалась с остальными. Заглянула в спальню, проверяя, не забыла ли чего. В комнате ждал Корво. Он резко втянул меня внутрь и прижал к стене. Мы соприкоснулись лбами и стояли так некоторое время.  
      — Обещай, что скоро вернешься.  
      — А ты будешь ждать меня?  
      — Да, — выдохнул он.  
      С трудом преодолев возникшее желание, я отстранилась.  
      — Мне пора идти, — я посмотрела на Корво. Он убрал у меня со лба выбившийся из прически локон и кивнул.  
      Я сбежала по лестнице и в последний раз оглянулась. Он стоял, небрежно облокотившись на перила, и в его карих глазах играл огонек.а


	7. Неожиданные сведения

      Вечером этого дня я уже вдыхала пряный воздух родной фермы.  
      Помня наставления доктора Оуэнна, я по-прежнему не снимала повязки; для родителей же сочинила какую-то новую историю. Я ни словом не обмолвилась о поездке к Уортонам и — тем более! — о Корво.  
      Вскоре к нам по обыкновению приехала мамина близкая подруга, Эльвира. Муж ее занимал важный пост при дворе Герцога и часто уезжал из дома, детей у них не было, поэтому в свободное от сезона время Эльвира гостила у нас.  
      Поначалу меня это несказанно обрадовало. С детства помню, что каждый визит Эльвиры означал праздник, ведь она заключала в себе неиссякаемую энергию и щедро одаривала ею всех вокруг. Но шли дни, недели… Наступил месяц дождей. Я никогда не думала, что буду задыхаться в родном доме, но именно так и происходило. Всей душой меня (впервые!) тянуло обратно в Каллеро. Мысли мои ежечасно возвращались к Корво. Сердце замирало в сладком томлении, стоило подумать, что мы увидимся вновь. Неизвестное прежде чувство пробудилось в душе, я еще не до конца понимала его, этот прекрасный трепет первой влюбленности. Я могла весело взбежать по лестнице, смеясь над чем-то, а в следующую минуту уже сидеть задумчивой у окна. Выбежать в сад в поисках покоя, но и в родных деревьях мне мерещился Уортон-парк.  
  
      На ферме мало что изменилось со времен моего детства. Тесный семейный кружок, мы вели все ту же тихую, незамысловатую жизнь.  
      Утром я поднималась раньше всех, в мои обязанности входило приготовление завтрака для всей семьи. Благодаря собственному хозяйству, на столе всегда было вдоволь всего. Я заваривала чай, поджаривала хрустящие тосты и обязательно заглядывала в молочную за свежим маслом.  
      До обеда я была предоставлена самой себе: обычно я помогала матери по дому, но больше всего любила сопровождать отца во время ежедневного объезда земель.  
      Большинство работников фермы жили в деревне неподалеку. С соседями у нас установились теплые дружеские отношения, и нежданные гости давно стали привычным явлением. На пороге могли возникнуть друзья, друзья друзей или родственники обоих, и любому из них мы были рады, все они тут же оказывались усажены за стол, где перед ними вырастала гора угощений. На всю округу славилось щедростью и гостеприимством хозяйство Фабиан-Рид, а именно так звучала наша общая фамилия, составленная из имен обоих родителей: Хельги Фабиан и Лиама Рида.  


***

  
      Как-то раз я застала Эльвиру занятой чем-то в гостиной.  
      — Что вы делаете?  
      — Надписываю пригласительные карточки.  
      Я заглянула ей через плечо.  
      — Вы и правда находите в этом какое-то удовольствие? Во всей этой светской болтовне и постоянных визитах?  
      — Ты же знаешь, что я и дня не могу прожить без веселой компании. Замужество позволило мне войти в высший свет и познакомиться со многими людьми.  
      — И многое узнать о них, верно?  
      Эльвира откинулась на спинку стула.  
      — Что это с тобой? Уж не заинтересовали ли тебя вдруг светские сплетни. Или хочешь спросить о ком-то конкретном? — Эльвира подняла руку, предваряя мой ответ. — Айрис, ты грустная в последнее время, это бросается в глаза. Хельга говорит, это все возраст и тебе стоит больше общаться со сверстниками. Но что-то подсказывает мне: дело не только в этом. Девушки твоего возраста обычно грустят только в одном случае.  
      — В каком же?  
      — Если они влюблены. — Эльвира вновь наклонилась над столом, будто не произнесла ничего особенного — на деле же выжидая, когда я не выдержу и расскажу все сама.  
      Что ж… Почему бы и не спросить ее о Корво? Она и вправду могла что-то знать.  
      Я села рядом.  
      — Скажите, вы когда-нибудь слышали о юноше по имени Корво Аттано?  
      С ее губ мгновенно сошла улыбка.  
      — Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
      — Так значит, вы знаете, кто это.  
      Эльвира не спешила давать прямого ответа.  
      — Откуда ты сама знаешь лорда Аттано?  
      — Мы встречались в Уортон-парке.  
      Она оторвалась от бумаг и пристально посмотрела мне в глаза.  
      — Позволь спросить, каким образом ты оказалась в Уортон-парке?  
      — Лорд Фредерик лично меня пригласил. Это долгая история. И родители об этом ничего не знают.  
      Эльвира по-прежнему смотрела на меня.  
      — А что между тобой и лордом Аттано?  
      — Ничего…  
      — Айрис, — неожиданно резко произнесла она. — Ты ничего не знаешь об этой, как ты говоришь, светской ерунде. Я и представить не могу, с чего вдруг лорду Фредерику пришло в голову приглашать тебя и как вы вообще умудрились познакомиться…  
      — У нас общие друзья.  
      — Но лорд Аттано! Я советую тебе держаться от него подальше.  
      — Вы не первая, кто говорит мне это.  
      — В таком случае стоит прислушаться.  
      — Почему?  
      — Разговор окончен.  
      — Что такого в Корво, что все отказываются говорить о нем?  
      — Гляди-ка, ты его уже и по имени называешь! Я и не подозревала, что все настолько серьезно.  
      — Я знаю, что могу доверять Корво! Он помог мне.  
      — И?..  
      — Больше я ничего не скажу. Если вы не собираетесь мне рассказывать, я найду другой способ.  
      — Подожди. Не хватало еще, чтобы ты заработала себе проблем, расспрашивая о нем.  
      Эльвира помолчала, собираясь с мыслями.  
      — Около двадцати лет назад из одного из самых уважаемых домов Империи была уволена гувернантка. Казалось бы, ничем не примечательный факт, вот только выставили ее с новорожденным ребенком на руках. Конечно, все сразу решили, что отцом малютки был хозяин дома. К тому же со временем открылось, что матери и ребенку выплачивалось достойное содержание, а когда мальчик — Корво, как ты понимаешь, — подрос, то был даже представлен в обществе. Таким образом, отец практически признал незаконнорожденного сына. Аттано — девичья фамилия его матери, насколько мне известно. Но титул он получил именно благодаря отцу.  
      — Так кто же отец?  
      Ответ последовал не сразу.  
      — Герцог Серконоса.   
      Я ахнула. Так вот на что тогда намекал Гарри! А Корво даже ни словом не обмолвился об этом. Хотя таким не станешь гордиться…  
      — Теперь ты понимаешь, насколько осторожной следует быть, общаясь с Корво?  
      — То, что об его отце ходят слухи, для меня не имеет значения.  
      — Для тебя, может, и нет, но для других — еще какое. Герцогу, да и самому Корво, вряд ли нужен новый скандал. А нам точно не требуется твое в нем участие. — Она на мгновение задумалась. — Да, припоминаю, чаще всего его действительно можно увидеть в обществе младшего Сантиса. Это объясняет, почему вы столкнулись именно в Уортон-парке…  
      Эльвира оторвалась от размышлений и вновь посмотрела на меня.  
      — Ну, моя милая, кажется, я сполна ответила на все вопросы. Теперь твоя очередь. Как вы познакомились с Корво?  
      Я рассказала ей — не все, конечно, — надеясь, что в ответ на откровенность Эльвира встанет на мою сторону.  
      — И ты ничего не сказала родителям?!  
      — Нет, и прошу вас не говорить! Я не пострадала, — я глянула на перебинтованную руку и поправилась, — серьезно по крайней мере. Зачем волновать их лишний раз. К тому же…  
      — Ты не хочешь, чтобы они знали о Корво, — закончила она за меня.  
      Несколько минут мы молчали. Наконец Эльвира, будто решив что-то для себя, произнесла:  
      — Как я понимаю, бессмысленно просить тебя не искать его общества. Ты явно хочешь увидеться с Корво вновь и как можно скорее. И при этом абсолютно недопустимо отпускать тебя одну. — Эльвира задумчиво перебирала еще не надписанные карточки. — Вскоре я возвращаюсь в Каллеро на начало сезона. Я попрошу Хельгу отпустить тебя со мной.  
      Родители были удивлены моим желанием так скоро вернуться в город, но, к счастью, ничего не заподозрили.  
  
      Целую неделю я сопровождала Эльвиру на многочисленных приемах, совершала визиты, проводила часы в гостиных за чашкой чая и скучной беседой. Светский этикет никогда не стоял в списке моих интересов, и мне стоило немалого труда сдерживать свои порывы и не высказывать все, что думаю. Но я старалась — ради Эльвиры. Она пошла мне навстречу, и мне не хотелось ее подводить.  
      Все мое существо жаждало вновь увидеть Корво, но лишь сейчас я, к своему ужасу, поняла, что не знаю его адреса. Помню, Корво говорил что-то про квартал фонтанов, но, где конкретно его искать, я не имела ни малейшего представления. Пока на одном из вечеров не встретила Фредерика.  
      — Айрис? Вот это неожиданность! А мне казалось, ты немного времени проводишь в Каллеро.  
      — У меня была причина вернуться.  
      — Осмелюсь предположить, что причина эта — Корво?  
      — Откуда ты…  
      Фредерик отвел меня в сторону, чтобы никто лишний не услышал наш разговор.  
      — Только слепой бы не заметил, что, вначале огрызаясь друг на друга, вы потом начали ворковать как голубки. — Тем не менее Фредерик был серьезен. — Айрис, надеюсь, ты не мечтаешь о Корво только потому, что он просто проявил дружелюбие? Мне не хотелось бы этого говорить, но… Корво может быть опасен.  
      — Знаю. Помнишь, тогда на пикнике ты спросил меня, откуда я знаю о событиях в Старом Квартале? Тебе об этом рассказал сам Корво, не так ли? Но не упомянул одной детали — тогда он спас девушку. Меня.  
      Фредерик медленно кивнул.  
      — Значит, все-таки не случайно он сразу подошел к тебе.  
      — Мне было неловко лгать, но Корво не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь знал…  
      — И теперь ты вновь ищешь с ним встречи? Хороши же влюбленные: даже не знаете, где каждый из вас живет.  
      Я прыснула со смеху. Фредерик был, как всегда, прав.  
      — Я знаю, где живет Корво, только сначала нам требуется ускользнуть из-под пристального взгляда твоей дуэньи. Поступим вот как: скажи ей, что почувствовала себя плохо и хочешь пойти домой. Игра в самом разгаре, поэтому понадеемся, что она не захочет уйти с тобой. — Он указал на Эльвиру, которая была увлечена партией в вист, явно для нее многообещающей.  
      Она и вправду не захотела прерывать игру и согласилась отпустить меня.  
      Мы прошли через Зеленый квартал, где неожиданно столкнулись с Оливией.  
      — Айрис, ты снова в городе? Почему не заходишь? — Она покосилась в сторону Фредерика. — Извини, что спрашиваю, но что произошло между тобой и Гарри? Он вернулся тогда как в воду опущенный.  
      — Скажем так, он был излишне любопытен.  
      — Могла бы прийти и поделиться со мной. Айрис, я тебя не узнаю!  
      Мне и правда было неловко перед Оливией, но поведение Гарри так сильно разозлило меня, что не хотелось лишний раз вспоминать об этом, рассказывая о произошедшем Оливии. Мы не были связаны никакими обязательствами, и я никогда не проявляла к Гарри иной симпатии, кроме чисто дружеской. Мои отношения с Корво — это абсолютно не его дело. У него не было никакого права контролировать меня, повинуясь своей внезапной ревности. Но мне не хотелось объяснять Оливии все это прямо сейчас, и я только пообещала зайти на днях.  
      — Надеюсь, после моего отъезда не было конфликтов? — спросила я Фредерика.  
      — Думаю, одного было вполне достаточно. Я ясно дал понять Гарри, что знаю, кто виновен в падении Корво. То, как он поступил, отвратительно…  
      — А я слышала, это тебя недолюбливают одноклассники.  
      — Некоторые, да. Понимаешь, в чем дело, Айрис, подчас людям гораздо легче сопротивляться физической силе, чем силе слова. Помнишь, как тогда на пикнике я прямо озвучил свои подозрения и как тебя это рассердило? Оно и в колледже также получается; не со зла, конечно, но большинство реагирует, как ты. С Корво же совсем другая история. Стоило ему выйти победителем из пары привычных школьных драк, как его зауважали во всем колледже. Гарри был одним из проигравших. Никто не смеялся над ним, да и поражение вовсе не было обидным: Корво заметно превосходит его в физической подготовке. Но Гарри так и не смог забыть обиды. Только вот обычной дракой тут уже не обойдешься, а дуэли у нас запрещены… Ну, вот и мы и пришли.  
      Однако дома никого не оказалось.  
      — Какое сегодня число? — внезапно спросил Фредерик.  
      — Четырнадцатое. Это имеет значение?  
      Он хлопнул себя по лбу.  
      — Ну конечно! Сегодня Корво занят… в другом месте. Пробудет там допоздна.  
      — А как же его родители?  
      — В отъезде, — уклончиво ответил Фредерик. — Нам правда лучше прийти завтра.  
      Я не сдвинулась с места.  
      — Ты ведь знаешь, где он?  
      Фредерик устало вздохнул.  
      — Знаю. Это недалеко от Старого квартала.  
      — Что опять за дела у Корво в том районе?  
      Фредерик растерянно глянул на меня.  
      — Поединки на арене…


	8. Месяц ветров

Стоило нам войти, как меня оглушили слитые воедино лязг стали, топот множества ног и призывные крики толпы.  
      Мы пробрались к краю балкона, откуда открывался хороший обзор на квадратную арену. В центре, обнаженные по пояс, сошлись два противника. Мой взгляд мгновенно остановился на одном из них — Корво. Второй — Джеймс (Фредерик сказал мне его имя)  — был одного с ним роста, но более изворотлив, к тому же сражался левой рукой.  
      Корво атаковал настойчиво; стремясь измотать противника, Джеймс поначалу предпочел отступать назад. Попытался совершить маневр, но Корво предугадал его движение и сделал ответный выпад. Джеймс парировал и сместился в сторону. Как только Корво открылся, Джеймс полоснул его по плечу. Брызнула кровь.  
      Я дернулась вперед. Фредерик успокаивающе сжал мою руку.  
      Они вновь заняли исходные позиции. Корво стал двигаться осторожнее; ему удалось пробить защиту Джеймса и нанести удар. Тогда Джеймс ответил атакой столь яростной, что практически прижал Корво к ограде. Корво увернулся от клинка, вышел из неприятной позиции и эффектным маневром поменялся местами с противником. Джеймс пошатнулся назад, ударившись спиной о железную цепь, окружавшую ринг.  
      Корво замер на мгновение, не решившись на последний удар, и в этом допустил ошибку. Джеймс, воспользовавшись растерянностью противника, перехватил его руку. Корво стиснул зубы, пытаясь удержать оружие, но Джеймс оказался сильнее — мощным рывком он вывернул запястье Корво и выбил меч из его руки.  
      Сталь глухо лязгнула об пол.  
      Джеймс отбросил собственный меч и подал Корво руку. Мне было слышно каждое произнесенное им слово, и только сейчас я поняла, что в зале стояла полная тишина, да и сама я, кажется, не дышала все это время.  
      — Ты хорошо сражался, Аттано. Гораздо лучше, чем в первую нашу встречу. Я впечатлен.  
      Корво принял протянутую руку и выпрямился. Бывшие противники, они вместе прошли к выходу. Толпа одобрительно загудела.  
      Фредерик потянул меня за рукав.  
      — Пойдем.  
  
      Фредерик провел меня в небольшую комнату, служившую участникам боев для краткого отдыха. Корво был один. При виде нас он замер от удивления.  
      — Зачем ты привел ее сюда?  
      — Я попросила. Хотела узнать, что за дела вновь задержали тебя в Старом квартале.  
      Корво прикрыл дверь. Его рука была перевязана в том месте, где Джеймс нанес удар.  
      — И ты говорил, что это я ищу неприятностей? Как ты можешь появляться в подобном месте?!  
      — Если бы я здесь не появлялся, у тебя бы не только пальцы были сломаны.  
      Я осеклась. Корво весело смотрел на меня.  
      — Нечего возразить?  
      Я поджала губы.  
      — Нечего.  
      — Вы все время так общаетесь? — спросил Фредерик. Он умел скрывать беспокойство за напускным весельем или его и правда забавляла эта ситуация?  
      Корво ухмыльнулся.  
      — Вроде того.  
      — И все равно я не понимаю: чего ради подвергать себя такой опасности? Разве у тебя нет подходящих учителей?  
      — Они хороши в тренировочном фехтовании, но мне требуется нечто большее. Здесь каждый противник индивидуален, и это самые лучшие учителя, что только могут быть.  
      Я покачала головой, не желая до конца признавать его правоту.  
      Понимая, что мы хотим остаться вдвоем, Фредерик не стал более задерживаться и распрощался. С его уходом Корво наконец осмелился дать волю своим чувствам. Он притянул меня к себе и жадно приник к моим губам. Жар пробежал по моему телу.  
      Неожиданно открылась дверь, и вошел Джеймс. Он пересчитывал деньги, полученные за поединок.  
      — Ну, Аттано, как я погляжу, твой приз оказался куда ценнее моего.  
      Покраснев, мы резко отпрянули друг от друга. Корво оделся, и мы вышли на улицу. Уже стемнело, и звезды ярко горели на небосводе.  
      Я взяла Корво под руку и склонила голову ему на плечо. Но тут же отстранилась, вспомнив, что как раз на него и пришелся удар.  
      — Больно?  
      — Просто царапина. Мы здесь не стремимся покалечить друг друга, — он снова приник к моим губам. — Надеюсь, на этот раз возражать не будешь и позволишь тебя проводить?  
      Только сейчас я поняла, как же сильно скучала по нему, по искоркам в его глазах и даже по этим насмешкам.  
  
      Дома меня ждала Эльвира… не в лучшем настроении.  
      — Айрис, тебе не кажется, что ты чересчур долго добиралась домой?  
      — Я была с Корво.  
      Она вздохнула.  
      — Ты взрослая девочка, Айрис, и, надеюсь, будешь вести себя разумно. Пожалуйста, не натвори глупостей. Не позволяй этому зайти слишком далеко.  
  
      Но разве же я послушалась ее.  
      Дружба, симпатия, влюбленность или любовь — как бы ни называть чувство, связывавшее нас, оно захватило и опьянило нас обоих… Я перестала сопровождать Эльвиру, убегала из дома сразу после завтрака и возвращалась затемно, часто на цыпочках прокрадываясь в свою спальню.  
      Пару раз мы ездили в Уортон-парк. Брали лошадей и галопом носились по уортоновским полям. А потом — раскрасневшиеся от быстрой скачки и такие счастливые — врывались в дом и вместе с Фредериком проводили время за долгими беседами и дружескими воспоминаниями; я с интересом внимала историям, что они с Корво пережили вместе…  
       _Им двоим суждено было стать главными людьми в моей жизни._  


~*~

  
  
      Месяц ветров был последним по-настоящему теплым в году, и, пользуясь случаем, в один из дней мы решили пойти в Большой парк.  
      Народу было немного, и гуляли мы почти в одиночестве. Пожелтевшие листья кружились по дорожкам, в странном танце падали на землю и вновь поднимались, уносимые ветром.  
      — Повезло тебе, что ты живешь один и никто не против твоих частых отлучек из дома. — Мы присели на свободную скамейку, и, игнорируя приличия, я позволила себе улечься и положить голову на колени Корво. — Можно вопрос? — Я откинула голову назад и заглянула ему в глаза. — Твои родители живут в Каллеро?  
      — Нет.  
      — Где же?  
      Некоторое время он молчал.  
      — Мама переехала в другой город, когда мне исполнилось пятнадцать. Это было… вынужденное обстоятельствами решение.  
      Что-то словно щелкнуло у меня в голове. _Переехала в другой город…вынужденное обстоятельствами…_ Я только хотела спросить его об отце, но тут почувствовала, как Корво вдруг застыл — будто прочитав мои мысли.  
      — Что…  
      Он прервал меня. Я подняла голову: кто-то шел по направлению к нам.  
      — Ты его знаешь?  
      Корво кивнул и выразил желание подняться.  
      «Нарушитель спокойствия» подошел ближе, и я узнала Ричи Дойла, видела его на паре вечеров. Он был одним из тех, кто не ладил с Корво.  
      — Эй, Аттано, какая встреча! Опять прогуливаешь учебу?  
      — С каких пор ты отслеживаешь мое расписание? Или хочешь наняться в личные секретари?  
      Ричи собирался ответить очередной колкостью, но тут приметил меня, стоявшую за спиной Корво.  
      — О, да ты не один. А девчонку сам нашел или тебе ее тоже отец выбрал?  
      Это стало решающей каплей. Корво схватил Ричи за лацканы сюртука и с силой зарядил ему в челюсть. Ричи рухнул на траву.  
      — Ты чокнутый, Аттано, — процедил он, потирая щеку и сплевывая кровь.  
      — Я тебя уже не единожды о том предупреждал. А теперь убирайся отсюда.  
      Несмотря на недавнее бахвальство, Ричи не заставил себя просить дважды.  
      — Кажется, теперь я понимаю, что имел в виду Фредерик, говоря _«Корво может быть опасен…»_  — обронила я.  
      Он как-то странно на меня посмотрел и ничего не сказал. Молча мы вернулись в город и разошлись по домам.  
  
      Мы не виделись несколько дней. Эльвира задумала устроить большой прием, и я откладывала встречу, ссылаясь на дела.  
      В то же время у меня из головы никак не шло то, что мне удалось узнать о Корво. Неужели слухи правдивы и он действительно сын Герцога? Отсюда и странная история с отъездом матери, и разговоры окружающих, намеки Дойла… Все вокруг ставят ему это в упрек.  
      Я боролась меж двух чувств: с одной стороны было понимание, что своими настойчивыми расспросами я только еще больше задену Корво; с другой — мое извечное любопытство или, скорее, интерес ко всему, что связано с ним. «Ты глупая эгоистичная девчонка, Айрис!» — неоднократно повторяла я себе, но твердо вознамерилась поговорить откровенно. В конце концов мы встречались, я имела право знать.  
      Решив, что прием Эльвиры — удобный предлог, я послала Корво приглашение.  


~*~

  
  
      Как и следовало ожидать, Корво пришел намного раньше назначенного времени.  
      — Ну и ты и франт! — Я с подозрением оглядела его. — Ты по-другому зачесал волосы? Да и галстук завязал иначе.  
      Он не успел ответить: в прихожую вышла Эльвира. Она сдержанно приветствовала Корво, и по ее тону я поняла, что ее не обрадовал его ранний приход.  
      — Айрис, проводи лорда Корво в гостиную. — Вежливый намек на то, что мы можем побыть наедине, пока не соберутся остальные гости.  
      Пару минут мы болтали ни о чем, будто и не было того неприятного инцидента в парке. Но все это время я внимательно наблюдала за Корво. Было что-то странное в его неожиданной смене стиля… Он рассказывал, что как-то высмеял своих франтоватых одноклассников, а теперь и сам поддался влиянию моды? Подозрительно.  
      Я наклонилась, желая поправить ему галстук, но Корво моментально прижал руку к шее. Однако я уже твердо держала его за платок — попробуй Корво отстраниться, и он так или иначе сдернул бы его. Понимая, что сопротивляться бесполезно, он вздохнул и развязал галстук. Теперь все стало ясно: шею пересекал широкий порез.  
      — Корво!  
      Он отвел глаза.  
      Теперь, присмотревшись, я заметила, что и его новомодный зачес призван был скрыть синяк на щеке.  
      — Что случилось?!  
      — Мы немного повздорили с Дойлом… — он мягко отвел в сторону мою руку.  
      — Снова? Когда?!  
      — Вчера. Он поджидал меня со своими дружками.  
      — А порез?..  
      — У одного из них был нож.  
      — Ох, Корво!.. Что вы не поделили?  
      Корво принялся снова завязывать галстук, проигнорировав мой вопрос.  
      — Это как-то связано с твоим отцом?  
      Его глаза полыхнули.  
      — Айрис… — предостерегающе начал он. — Все пытаешься узнать обо мне больше?  
      — Потому что считаю, что имею право знать. Ведь я целые дни провожу с тобой.  
      — Мы просто гуляем вместе.  
      — Просто гуляем? Уже забыл, что случилось на озере?  
      Он густо покраснел.  
      — Не забыл.  
      Я хотела было обратить это в шутку, но Корво первым заметил:  
      — Айрис, я не знаю, как относиться к тебе. Не знаю, как далеко смею зайти.  
      — Тогда в оранжерее ты сказал…  
      — Знаю, — прервал он меня. — Знаю. Но меня так сильно тянет к тебе.  
      Я отодвинулась.  
      — Ты уже получил от меня ответ.  
      Он на некоторое время прикрыл глаза.  
      — Корво, почему так трудно довериться мне? Почему ты такой скрытный?  
      — А каково по-твоему быть незаконным ребенком?!  
      — Значит, правда?..  
      — Правда.  
      Я застыла в растерянности. Влюбиться в сына Герцога… Пожалуй, теперь всё было не так-то просто.  
      Корво поднялся и отошел к окну. В его глазах я заметила то же отчаянное выражение, что и в первую нашу встречу. Каково это, жить, зная, что ты не принадлежишь ни тому, ни другому миру? Что обстоятельства твоего появления на свет так и тяготеют над тобой? Обстоятельства, в которых Корво никак не был повинен… Я подошла к нему сзади и обняла за талию.  
      — Извини, я не хотела…  
      Он сжал мои пальцы, переплетенные у него на поясе.  
      — Ты права: я должен был рассказать с самого начала. Но я боялся, что это будет что-то значить для тебя, что ты не захочешь…  
      — Мне это абсолютно безразлично, — прошептала я.  
      Он долгое время смотрел в сторону, будто принимая важное решение, потом, расслабившись, продолжил:  
      — Вероятно, ты слышала, что моя мать была гувернанткой при детях Герцога. Это так. Я не знаю, что за отношения связывали ее с отцом, но, когда все открылось, ее выставили из дворца без средств к существованию. Какое-то время мы жили — точнее, пытались выжить — в Старом квартале, практически в полной нищете. Мои воспоминания полны постоянного недоедания, отчаяния, страха. А потом все изменилось — когда отец взял меня под свою опеку.  
      — Ты воспитывался во дворце?  
      Корво кивнул.  
      — Какое-то время. Рос наравне со старшим братом и сестрами. Но такое положение вещей не устраивало Герцогиню — и в конце концов она уговорила отца отправить меня обратно в Каллеро. Впрочем, мне не на что жаловаться. Он предоставил в мое распоряжение дом и оплачивает мое обучение — а Дворец я ненавидел так же, как и Герцогиня меня. Вот только…  
      — Что?  
      — Одним из условий отца было, чтобы мама оставила меня и переехала в другой город. Я очень тяжело переживал это. Тогда я только поступил в колледж, одноклассники неохотно признавали меня, шептались за спиной, я держался особняком. Эти глупые сплетни и до сих пор задевают меня, хотя давно бы стоило научиться не обращать на них внимания. Какое-то время я постоянно жил в колледже, не желая возвращаться в пустой дом. А потом мы сошлись с Фредериком, он стал приглашать меня в Уортон-парк на каникулы, и постепенно я пришел в себя…  
      — Почему Герцог вообще решил признать тебя?  
      — Мой старший брат, его законный сын, — слабый, болезненный юноша; может, дело в этом? Иных сыновей у Герцога нет, только дочери. Возможно, ему хотелось иметь более крепкого наследника, хотя он и не вправе передать мне титул.  
      — Не думаю, что ты желаешь стать следующим герцогом. В любом случае все сложилось не так уж плохо…  
      Корво неуверенно улыбнулся.  
      — Но я далеко не тот прекрасный принц, каким ты меня представляла.  
      Я приложила палец к его губам:  
      — А я и сама далеко не принцесса. Спасибо, что рассказал.  
  
      Под прикрытием общего шума и веселья нам легко было находиться рядом друг с другом, не привлекая лишнего внимания. Однако я не забывала и о своей роли помощницы хозяйки вечера. Убедившись, что у гостей есть все необходимое и никто не скучает, я подошла к столу, где Корво с аппетитом уплетал абрикосовые тарталетки.  
      — Передай комплимент вашему повару.  
      — Я сама их пекла.  
      В ответ на его изумленный взгляд я заговорщическим шепотом добавила:  
      — Только не говори никому из гостей. Сочтут плохим тоном.  
  
      Постепенно гости начали расходиться. «Благодарим за прекрасный вечер, все прошло замечательно», — слышалось со всех сторон. Корво уходил одним из последних. Я вышла проводить его.  
      Стоя в сумерках под фонарем, освещавшим улицу в крайне романтическом свете, я чувствовала себя как никогда счастливой. Рука Корво лежала на моей талии. Некоторое время мы молча смотрели друг на друга, словно возлюбленные в одном из тех романов, что читала Джейн, пока в конечном итоге я не выдержала и рассмеялась.  
      — Поверить не могу, как изменилась моя жизнь с нашего знакомства! Никогда бы не подумала, что стану не просто завсегдательницей, но еще и хозяйкой званых вечеров. В другое время я бы помогала маме консервировать овощи.  
      — Готов поспорить, на кухне ты выглядишь не менее прекрасно, чем в светской гостиной.  
      — Льстец, — пробормотала я, почему-то краснея и утыкаясь ему в плечо. Корво тихо засмеялся.  
      — Вообще-то я хотел спросить тебя кое о чем. Не хочешь поехать в Карнаку? На будущей неделе начинается карнавал.  
      — Всегда мечтала побывать на нем! Да и вообще я никогда не была в столице.  
      — Значит, решено?  
      — Что ж… Уверена, это будет незабываемое приключение.  
      — А леди Эльвира не станет возражать?  
      — Как-нибудь ее уговорю.  
  
      — В Карнаку? С Корво? — Эльвира всплеснула руками. — Айрис, это уже чересчур. Я и так закрываю глаза на то, что ты постоянно находишься в его обществе. Что бы на это сказала твоя мать? Уехать на другой конец острова с лордом Аттано!.. А что, если Хельга напишет мне? Или, чего хуже, приедет сама?  
      — Скажете ей, что я с Оливией.  
      — Думаешь, твоя мать не догадается заглянуть к Кингстонам? Да ты месяц не общаешься с Оливией! Бедная девочка не единожды приходила сюда, и каждый раз я была вынуждена говорить, что тебя нет дома.  
      — Тогда скажите ей правду.  
      Эльвира замерла на полуслове.  
      — Сказать твоей матери, что месяц ты ночуешь в постели лорда? — Она покачала головой. — Любовь лишила тебя разума, Айрис.  
      — Я не ночую в его постели, — твердо ответила я, хотя на щеках и выступил румянец.  
      — Я даю тебе полную свободу не затем, чтобы ты ею злоупотребляла. Что за мысли он посеял в твоей головке?  
      — Мы просто друзья!  
      Она внимательно вгляделась в меня.  
      — Поклянись, что между вами ничего не было и не будет.  
      Я незаметно скрестила за спиной пальцы.  
      — Клянусь.  
      Эльвира подняла руки в знак примирения.  
      — Будь по-твоему. Когда вы уезжаете?


	9. Путешествие

      И вот теплым вечером месяца ветров я вышла из дома, полная радостных надежд.  
      С Корво мы договорились встретиться на пристани. Честно признаться, это было мое самое нелюбимое место в городе: однажды на пристани я стала невольной свидетельницей одного происшествия.  
       _У лотка с фруктами отирался подозрительного вида юноша. Мгновение — и, прихватив что-то, он бросился прочь.  
      — Держите его! — завопил торговец.  
      Воришка был уже на противоположной стороне пристани, но удача отвернулась от него: не успев скрыться в переулке, он наткнулся на стражу. Завязалась потасовка. Юноша выхватил клинок и принялся яростно обороняться, но шансов у него было мало. Он предпринял отчаянную попытку вырваться, но натолкнулся на одного из стражников; от неожиданности тот дернул рукой и полоснул его прямо по лицу. Из груди юноши вырвался глухой стон. Стражники подхватили его под руки и повели прочь, глаза его застилала кровь.  
      — Парню повезет, если не лишится глаза. В любом случае шрам останется значительный, — заметил кто-то из стоявших рядом со мной.  
      Неприятная сцена взволновала людей, но вскоре они вернулись к своим делам. А я так и не смогла ее позабыть._  
  
      Корво уже ждал меня. Мы поднялись на борт.  
      — На корабле не так много стражи, — заметила я. — А как же нападения пиратов?  
      — Вряд ли для них представляет интерес пассажирское судно. Не стоит волноваться.  
      — А я и не волнуюсь. У меня прадед был пиратом.  
      — Аа, тогда и ваш дом похож на пиратскую крепость, не так ли? Вы обстреливаете нежелательных гостей из пушек?  
      Я шутливо толкнула его.  
      — Как ты разговариваешь со старшим по званию!  
      Корво вытянулся по струнке.  
      — Какие будут приказания, мой капитан?  
      Однако несмотря на легендарного родственника, оба дня на корабле я отвратительно себя чувствовала. Прежде мне никогда не доводилось путешествовать морем, и ничего удивительного, что у меня разыгралась морская болезнь.  
      Все время, что я изнывала в каюте, Корво был рядом: старался отвлечь рассказами о Карнаке, а когда мне становилось совсем плохо, заботливо прикладывал холодное полотенце к моему лбу. Лишь к вечеру второго дня мне стало лучше, и я смогла выйти наружу.  
      Курортный сезон по-прежнему продолжался: корабль был забит до отказа. Карнака располагалась на южной оконечности острова, и там было гораздо теплее даже в зимние месяцы. Но сейчас палуба опустела: раздраженные ветром, все предпочли укрыться внизу. Мы подошли к краю борта и прижались к холодным перилам. Корво указал рукой на горизонт. Вдали уже виднелись огни Карнаки.  
       _Но не просто город — весь мир лежал перед нами. Мы думали, что нам подвластно все, а над нами не властно ничто. Как прекрасны были те дни. Как прекрасна была наша молодость._  
  
      Главный порт Серконоса и его столица, Карнака ошеломила меня. Это был какой-то свой особый мир. Город бурлил, ослеплял яркими красками, скоплением людей и непрекращающимся гомоном. Где же был настоящий Серконос, в Каллеро или здесь?  
      Мы остановились в гостинице, вдали от шума и любопытных глаз. Неприметная снаружи, внутри она скрывала роскошные апартаменты. Мое состояние на корабле не оставляло места для романтических мыслей, но теперь трудно было игнорировать тот факт, что все это время нам придется провести… наедине.  
      Мы заказали ужин и расположились прямо на полу у пылающего камина. Горячая еда, вино и тепло от огня разморили меня. Я отставила тарелку в сторону и потянулась к Корво, его губы слились с моими. Его пальцы скользнули по моей ноге, задержались на колене и медленно двинулись выше, к бедру.  
      Я придвинулась ближе, запустила руку ему под рубашку, затем — пуговицу за пуговицей — расстегнула ее и стащила с его широких плеч.  
      Желание вспыхнуло во мне, и я видела ответный огонь в его глазах, чувствовала, как старательно он пытается скрыть собственное напряжение.  
       _Мы вели себя по-дружески непринужденно, но оба понимали, что рано или поздно это должно было произойти._  
      Корво откинулся на ковер и потянул меня на себя. Я ахнула от неожиданного ощущения, но тут он перевернулся так, что оказался надо мной. Мягко взял меня за кисти и прижал к ковру. Развязал тесемки на платье, спустил с плеч тонкие рукава, покрывая постепенно обнажавшуюся кожу короткими поцелуями.  
      Приподнявшись, я стянула платье через голову, откинула его в сторону и вновь легла, наши губы вновь встретились. Сцепив руки у Корво на талии, я прижалась к нему всем телом, наслаждаясь близостью, задыхаясь от охватившей нас страсти.  
      Я чувствовала, как сильно, совсем рядом со мной бьется его сердце. Его губы обжигали мою кожу все ниже. Остальной мир, казалось, исчез. Существовало только это мгновение… И я отдалась ему без тени сомнения.  
      После наступило затишье. Мы лежали на ковре в объятиях друг друга.  
      Я запустила пальцы в его спутавшиеся влажные волосы и отвела их со лба.  
      — Я люблю тебя.  
      Он приподнялся на локте, посмотрел на меня, из мальчика, юноши теперь превратившись в мужчину.  
      Я провела ступней по его щиколотке, и в отблеске пламени, мне было видно, как понимающе сверкнули его глаза.  
      — И я тебя люблю, Айрис. — Он привлек меня ближе, чувствуя, как я вновь раскрываюсь навстречу ему. — Больше всего на свете.  
      Мы пробыли в Карнаке в общей сложности две недели. Дни проводили в долгих прогулках, а ночами нетерпеливо отдавались друг другу.  
  
      Всё в Карнаке было мне ново и интересно, а Корво рад был показать, где прошло его детство.  
       Город был разделен на две части широким каналом, имевшим форму полумесяца. Переход с одной стороны на другую был легко возможен благодаря мостам, каждый из который был по-своему произведением искусства. В гавани неустанно сновали корабли. Благодаря притокам капитала в городе процветала промышленность и трубы десятков фабрик вздымались в небо. В противовес им были разбиты общественные сады, где журчали фонтаны, а над цветущими клумбами кружились бабочки.  
      Резиденция Герцога располагалась у самой воды, и из ее окон, должно быть, открывался прекрасный вид на море. Белый мраморный дворец с крытой галереей будто парил в воздухе. Особенно красив он был в лучах заходящего солнца, когда багряные полосы скользили по гладким стенам, последний раз за день заглядывали в окна, очерчивали арки и проникали в уголки резных барельефов.  
      Я отметила и необыкновенное разнообразие населения Карнаки. По сравнению с Каллеро среди приезжих здесь было куда больше аристократии. Они верили в целебную силу местных курортов, да и просто предпочитали Жемчужину Юга сырости Гристоля. Волна переселенцев с Морли также внесла свои коррективы. В целом, Карнака — с ее счастливыми жителями в шелковых одеждах радужных цветов — показалась мне самым ярким из городов Серконоса.  
  
      Как-то раз, собираясь к отцу, Корво позвал меня с собой. Во дворце оказалось прохладно, и я с удовольствием перевела дух: на улице было очень душно. Приблизившийся лакей поклонился Корво.  
      — Его Светлость ожидает вас.  
      Беглым поцелуем Корво коснулся моих волос:  
      — Я ненадолго. Не скучай.  
      Я вышла во внутренний дворик. Вначале он показался мне пустынным, но потом на противоположном конце я заметила девушку в красивом платье; она сидела на парапете и увлеченно читала. У меня под ногой некстати хрустнула ветка. Девушка на мгновение замерла, встревоженная резким звуком, но потом заметила меня и улыбнулась.  
      — Простите, — начала я, — не хотела вам помешать…  
      — Вы вовсе не помешали. Этот сад не принадлежит мне одной. — Она отложила книгу и подошла ко мне. — Вы по какому-то делу? Могу я помочь?  
      — Нет, на самом деле я жду Корво… то есть друга, — быстро поправилась я. Ну ей-то зачем об этом знать?  
      Однако девушка уловила прозвучавшее имя, ее милое личико осветилось радостной улыбкой.  
      — Корво? Правда? Он здесь?  
      Они знакомы?..  
      К счастью, тут показался и сам Корво; он приложил палец к губам, прося меня не выдавать его: моя собеседница стояла к нему спиной и не могла его видеть. Он приблизился к девушке и, по-детски забавляясь, закрыл ей глаза ладонями и произнес:  
      — Угадай кто!  
      Она вскрикнула от неожиданности, но, узнав голос, засмеялась и отняла его руки от своего лица.  
      — Корво! Как я рада тебя видеть! — Она буквально бросилась ему на шею.  
      Он подхватил ее на руки и закружил на месте. Я почувствовала неожиданный укол ревности. Да кто она такая?  
      Их прервал окрик.  
      — Тия! Почему ты еще не на занятиях?  
      Голос принадлежал женщине, остановившейся у входа в сад.  
      — Ваша светлость, — пробормотал Корво, склонив голову, и, следуя его примеру, я тоже присела в реверансе. Однако взгляд дамы был устремлен на одну Тию, нас она будто и не заметила. Тия как-то сразу сникла; неловко улыбнувшись нам с Корво, она попрощалась и ушла внутрь.  
      Тут Корво (наконец!) обратил и на меня внимание.  
      — Не будем задерживаться, — он взял меня за руку и повел обратно к главному входу, — а то Герцогиня чего доброго прикажет страже выкинуть меня отсюда.  
      Мы вышли на набережную. Корво обратил внимание на мое молчание.  
      — Задумалась, — сухо ответила я. — Когда, ты говорил, начинается карнавал?  
      — На будущей неделе. Сегодня получил приглашения. Лично от Герцога.  
      — Так твой отец знает, что ты приехал не один?  
      Корво пожал плечами, уйдя от прямого ответа.  
      — А ты уверен, что хотел бы пойти туда именно со мной?  
      Корво остановился.  
      — Да что с тобой такое?  
      — Кто была та девушка? — прямо спросила я.  
      Корво смотрел на меня с мгновение, а когда до него дошел смысл моих слов, расхохотался.  
      — Что смешного? — обиженно спросила я, но он только пуще разошелся.  
      Я отвернулась и сделала вид, что хочу уйти, но тут Корво обнял меня. Когда он заговорил, его голос был серьезен, хотя я и почувствовала, что серьезность эта напускная.  
      — Ты что, ревнуешь?  
      — Может, и ревную, — буркнула я.  
      — И абсолютно без повода, — Корво развернул меня к себе. — Тия — младшая дочь Герцога и моя сестренка. Она единственная из семьи, кто по-настоящему добр ко мне. Сама видела, как ко мне относится Герцогиня, брат и старшие сестры тоже не слишком приветливы. Тия — прелестная розочка, но тебе не стоит волноваться.  
      Краска стыда залила мое лицо.  
      — Прости! Какая же я глупая!..  
      Корво тихонько погладил меня по щеке.  
      — Поверь, лучшей партнерши для карнавала мне никогда не найти.  
  
      Через пару дней я обнаружила в комнате несколько подарочных свертков. Заинтригованная, я поспешила открыть их и ахнула от восторга, увидев, что же было внутри. Я мгновенно вскочила, с платьем в руках подбежала к зеркалу, чтобы оценить, как оно будет на мне смотреться.  
      — Нравится? — спросил Корво, входя.  
      — Еще спрашиваешь! Оно бесподобно!  
      Он приподнял брови.  
      — Что полагается сказать?  
      — Спасибо, Корво, большое спасибо! Я так люблю тебя!  
       _Оно до сих пор висит у меня в шкафу, хотя и изрядно потрепанное и местами изъеденное молью. Я прикасаюсь к нему, и чудится, что мне вновь шестнадцать лет, я вновь в Карнаке, веселюсь всю ночь напролет, а утром — просыпаюсь в объятиях Корво. Кажется, будто ткань впитала и навсегда сохранила аромат веселья и свободы._  
      Я вновь вижу тот момент: платье аккуратно разложено на кровати, я сижу перед зеркалом, почти закончив укладывать волосы.  
      Заходит Корво. Он обнимает меня за талию и наклоняется к шее, вдыхая цветочный аромат духов. Я смеюсь и выставляю его из комнаты, прося подождать еще немного.  
      И вот — шорох платья, стук каблуков, приглушенный коврами, восторженный возглас Корво. Он протягивает мне коробку, и я вижу изумительной красоты ожерелье. Корво обвивает его вокруг моей шеи, попутно покрывая ее поцелуями. Я смотрю на себя в зеркало и не узнаю, как не узнала сейчас, спустя двадцать лет.  
  
      Праздник начался на закате. Жители и гости Карнаки собрались на площади перед герцогским дворцом. По приглашениям мы с Корво прошли на крытую внутреннюю галерею.  
      Я чувствовала себя несколько неловко, а вот Корво напротив вел себя непринужденно, словно всегда принадлежал этому обществу. Его темно-синий с золотом камзол удачно гармонировал со смуглой кожей и темными волосами, в руке Корво держал широкополую шляпу. Не только я, но все окружающие не могли оторвать от него глаз.  
      Часы на городской башне пробили семь. Толпа затихла, ожидая появления Герцога. Наконец он вышел на балкон.  
Корво, оказывается, был очень похож на отца. У Герцога были правильные, немного резкие черты лица и темные волосы, уже посеребренные временем; глаза — в отличие от Корво — зеленые; он также носил бороду. Позади Герцога стоял его сын, юноша высокий, но выглядевший хрупким; он опирался на трость.  
      Герцог выступил с приветственной речью и объявил о начале Карнавала. В небе над дворцом рассыпались цветные огни фейерверка.  
      Мы вышли на площадь, заиграла музыка, и нас мгновенно закружило в веселом хороводе. Ни с чем не сравнимое чувство охватило меня, и я позабыла все тревоги. Только ближе к полуночи нам удалость ненадолго вырваться из круга танцующих. Мы скользнули в нишу, пытаясь отдышаться; Корво где-то потерял свою шляпу, мои волосы растрепались, щеки раскраснелись. Он отрывисто поцеловал меня, и, взявшись за руки, мы вновь бросились танцевать, подхваченные атмосферой радости и смеха.  
      Постепенно люди начали перемещаться на другие площади города. Некоторое время мы следовали за ними, но стоило замешкаться на мгновение, как мы оказались в одиночестве на только что многолюдной улице. Корво предложил пойти наугад, в это время на любой из соседних улиц мог продолжаться праздник. Но мы все шли, шли, а так никого и не встретили. Я начинала беспокоиться.  
      — Корво, ты уверен, что мы идем в правильную сторону?  
      — Уверен. Сейчас мы свернем на эту улицу, и…  
      Вскоре стало ясно, что мы лишь дальше ушли от центра города. Корво остановился и виновато посмотрел на меня. Я лишь вздохнула.  
      — Давай попробуем вернуться назад.  
      — Подожди… — он прислушался.— Это плеск волн! Где-то рядом море, а значит, и дворец. Пошли!  
      Он ускорил шаг, и мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ним. Вскоре мы действительно вышли к морю, только не на пристань у дворца, а на небольшой пляж. Место было пустынно и чарующе.  
      Я сбросила туфли и прошлась по песку. Корво подошел ближе к кромке воды, постоял несколько мгновений и вдруг скинул пиджак и стал развязывать галстук.  
      — Что ты делаешь?  
      — Хочу искупаться, — просто ответил он.  
      — С ума сошел! А если кто-нибудь придет сюда?  
      — Все сейчас веселятся на карнавале.  
      — Найдется немало парочек, которые тоже захотят уединения, — пробормотала я.  
      Корво снял рубашку и бросил ее тут же. Затем уселся на землю и расшнуровал ботинки. Я подошла к нему, надеясь удержать от необдуманных действий, но Корво оказался хитрее. Он обхватил меня под коленями и, воспользовавшись моментом, поднял на руки и вошел в воду. Я подобрала юбки.  
      — Корво, прекрати! Платье испортишь! — вырвалось у меня.  
      — Тогда придется его снять.  
      — Корво! — в ужасе вскричала я, но он не слушал.  
      Поставил меня обратно на землю, ловко расшнуровал корсет. Я задрожала, оставшись в одной только нижней сорочке. Корво обхватил мою талию, и тепло его рук успокоило меня. Он начал заходить глубже в воду.  
      — Даже не думай, — заметила я, когда вода начала доходить мне до щиколоток.  
      — Уже подумал, — с невинным видом произнес Корво, разжимая руки. Впрочем, он не дал мне окончательно упасть, поддержав в последний момент. Я вырвалась и встала на ноги.  
      — Ты это нарочно делаешь?  
      Со смехом он потянул меня дальше на глубину, намереваясь полностью окунуть в воду, но я опередила его: привстала на цыпочки и долгим поцелуем прижалась к его губам. Поддавшись моему порыву, Корво расслабился, но я тут же отстранилась. И как ни в чем не бывало зашла дальше в воду, пока не перестала ощущать дно под ногами. Тогда — оттолкнулась и медленно поплыла. Затем перевернулась и легла на спину, отдаваясь на волю тихих волн. Ощутив нежное прикосновение и зная, что это Корво, я прикрыла глаза, доверившись ему. Он аккуратно поддерживал меня за плечи, ласковыми движениями то отталкивая меня, то притягивая ближе к себе. Сладкая нега обволакивала мое сознание. Корво отпустил меня, и я услышала тихий всплеск, когда он нырнул в воду и отплыл дальше. Я не стала следовать за ним, расслабленная, продолжая медленно покачиваться на волнах.  
      Становилось прохладно. Я вернулась к берегу и вышла из воды. Мокрая одежда неприятно липла к телу. Я сняла сорочку и откинула ее в сторону.  
      Когда я подняла глаза, Корво стоял передо мной. Я ощутила его руки на своих волосах, заколки упали на землю, и волосы шелковистым каскадом рассыпались по обнаженным плечам. Корво коснулся моего подбородка и медленно повернул мое лицо к себе. Его губы прижались к моим, пробуждая тлеющий внутри огонь. Он целовал требовательно и вместе с тем бесконечно нежно.  
      Корво придвинулся ближе, моя рука уперлась ему в грудь. Меня охватила дрожь, когда его ладонь легла на мое обнаженное бедро. Корво хрипло пробормотал какие-то неразборчивые слова. Я уткнулась в его плечо, пальцами зарылась в его волосы. Не имея сил остановить Корво, я поддалась его желанию.  
      Мы повалились на песок, раззадоренные страстью и более не чувствуя холода.


	10. Дуэль

Карнавал закончился, мы вернулись в Каллеро, и жизнь потекла своим чередом.  
      Похолодало: давал о себе знать месяц темноты. Корво вскоре должен был вернуться в колледж; он позволял себе пропускать учебу осенью, но на зимний триместр приезжал обязательно. Меня расстроил его скорый отъезд, и, хотя Корво и обещал приезжать на выходные, сейчас мы старались проводить вместе как можно больше времени.  
      Надо сказать, что свободная минута выдавалась у меня нечасто. Эльвире явно не нравились мои частые встречи с Корво, и она старалась держать меня поближе к себе: то попросит помочь ей с вышивкой, то пошлет с поручением в дальний район города. Лишь изредка, под конец дня, мне удавалось сбежать из-под ее опеки, и тогда ноги сами несли меня к заветному дому.  
      В один из таких вечеров Корво повторял пройденное за последние месяцы, я сидела рядом и наблюдала за ним. За тем, как он водил пальцем по странице, иногда постукивал ногтем по определенным фрагментам, отмечая для себя важные места. За тем, как челка падала ему на лоб, а он отбрасывал ее, то и дело встряхивая головой. Периодически Корво поднимал взгляд и вопрошающе — он выглядел так наивно и мило в эти минуты — смотрел на меня, не понимая, почему я улыбаюсь.  
      Я вышла на кухню заварить чай. Дожидаясь, пока закипит вода, я рассеяно смотрела в окно. Фигура на противоположной стороне улицы показалась мне знакомой, но, когда я открыла раму и выглянула, там уже никого не было. Я покачала головой. Показалось, наверное.  
      К тому моменту, как мы закончили пить чай и вдоволь наговорились, пробило пять, а мне полагалось вернуться домой до ужина. Корво тоже оглянулся в сторону часов и захлопнул книгу. Мы попрощались, и я пошла домой.  
      Всю дорогу меня не покидало странное чувство, будто за мной кто-то наблюдает. Но оглядываясь назад, я понимала, что улица пуста и нет причин для беспокойства. Я дошла до дома и уже открывала парадную дверь, когда что-то вновь заставило меня обернуться.  
       _Он_ стоял лицом к моему дому и, готова поспорить, смотрел прямо на меня. Меня пробрала дрожь. _Гарри!.._  
      После я еще несколько раз видела его, когда выходила на улицу. Он всегда стоял поодаль и просто наблюдал за мной, стремясь сразу исчезнуть, если понимал, что я заметила его. Меня это неприятно взволновало. _Чего он хотел?.._  


~*~

  
  
      Неделя пролетела незаметно. Я помогала Корво с последними сборами, проверяя, есть ли у него все необходимое: уже завтра утром он отправлялся в колледж. Мне ужасно не хотелось отпускать его от себя, и не только потому, что я не любила расставаний: меня преследовало смутное чувство тревоги. Но я знала, что, если сказать об этом Корво, он только посмеется над моими страхами. Конечно, я могла настоять, и после долгих уговоров он бы остался дома;, но я не хотела, чтобы потом у него возникли трудности в колледже. Да и потом, что может случиться всего лишь за три месяца учебы?  
      — Корво…  
      — М?  
      — Можно я сегодня останусь у тебя?  
      Корво внимательно посмотрел на меня.  
      — Тебя что-то тревожит?  
      — Нет.  
      Он отложил книгу, привлек меня к себе и усадил на колени. Я обвила руками его шею.  
      — Это последняя ночь перед твоим отъездом. Хочу провести ее возле тебя.  
  
      Утром на вокзале царило настоящее столпотворение, ведь не один Корво возвращался в колледж. О тихом прощании двух влюбленных не могло быть и речи: к Корво то и дело подлетали одноклассники, чтобы поздороваться или дружеским толчком заявить о своем присутствии. Меня они попросту игнорировали, и я было потянула Корво в сторону, но тут мое внимание привлек юноша, стоявший чуть поодаль. Уж теперь я была точно уверена, что вижу Гарри. Корво понял, что я его не слушаю, и, проследив за моим взглядом, обернулся. Несомненно, тоже увидел Гарри, но ничего не сказал. Поезд издал предупредительный свисток, сообщая о скором отправлении.  
      Я приподнялась на цыпочки и поцеловала Корво.  
      Я знала, что Гарри неотрывно наблюдает за нами.  


~*~

  
  
      Дни тянулись ужасно медленно, погода вконец испортилась, и на душе у меня стало совсем тоскливо. Благо, колледж находился не так далеко от города, и письма доходили быстро. Я непременно перечитывала послания от Корво каждый раз перед сном, да так и засыпала с листком в руке.  
      Прошло около двух недель, и Корво сообщил, что вскоре приедет. Теперь каждое утро я бросалась к календарю и зачеркивала очередной день в преддверие выходных.  
      Вечером пятницы мы с Эльвирой сидели в гостиной за вышиванием, когда дворецкий доложил о новой посетительнице.  
      — Вы просили не беспокоить, но мисс Кингстон настаивает.  
      — Оливия? — удивилась я. — Что ей понадобилось в такой час?  
      Эльвира укоризненно посмотрела на меня.  
      — Пожалуйста, пригласите гостью сюда. Я оставлю вас.  
      Когда Оливия вошла в комнату, выражение ее лица заставило меня резко подняться со своего места.  
      — Оливия? Что случилось?  
      — Что случилось? И ты еще спрашиваешь, что случилось?! Да что с тобой происходит, Айрис! Ты так ненавидишь Гарри, что захотела его смерти?  
      Я ошеломленно уставилась на нее.  
      — О чем ты?  
      Но она отказывалась что-либо объяснять, продолжая повторять, что я одна во всем виновата. В конце концов я силой усадила Оливию на диван и протянула ей стакан воды. Это ее немного успокоило, и она смогла связно объяснить, в чем все-таки дело.  
      — Прости, Айрис, я вовсе не хотела тебя обвинять, но я так взволновалась из-за… — Она вздохнула. — Несколько часов назад приехал Гарри, без предупреждения. Он был сам не свой, вел себя как-то странно. Наконец в ответ на мои расспросы Гарри рассказал, что в понедельник у них с Корво состоится дуэль.  
      — Что?!  
      — Так ты действительно ничего не знаешь?  
      Я покачала головой.  
      — Последнее письмо от Корво пришло позавчера, а приезжает он только завтра. Я не знаю, что за это время могло произойти между ними в колледже.  
      Непривычно было видеть Оливию такой растерянной и расстроенной, как сейчас. Наконец она осторожно спросила:  
      — Что нашло на вас двоих?  
      — Лучше спроси своего брата, что на него нашло! Он всю прошлую неделю болтался за мной по улицам. По-твоему, это нормально?  
      — Возможно, потому что ты согласилась поехать с ним к Уортонам…  
      — Я приняла приглашение Фредерика, но не позиционировала себя как возлюбленную Гарри! Он сам что-то придумал, и я не имею к этому никакого отношения! — Я запнулась от собственной резкости. Да и бессмысленно высказывать это Оливии. — Извини.  
      — Мы никогда не говорили о тебе, и я не думала, что Гарри… Может, в этом все дело: они поссорились из-за тебя?  
      — Я расспрошу Корво, когда он приедет, но, если окажется, что виновен твой брат, защищать его я не буду.  
      — Мы не можем допустить, чтобы эта дуэль состоялась!  
      — Нет, конечно же, нет. Я не это имела в виду. — Я постаралась скрыть собственное раздражение. — Корво бывает вспыльчив, но быстро отходит. К тому же дуэли в колледже запрещены. Думаю, это просто недоразумение.  
  
      После ухода Оливии у меня разболелась голова, и, сославшись на плохое самочувствие, я отказалась от ужина. Не раздеваясь, забралась в постель и мгновенно уснула.  
      Утром горничная принесла мне записку от Корво: он ждал меня к себе. Наскоро позавтракав, я отправилась к нему. Входная дверь оказалась не заперта, и я еще с порога услышала голоса Корво и Фредерика. Они о чем-то громко спорили и не заметили, как я подошла.  
      — Ты по-прежнему намерен вести себя как глупый мальчишка? Не все можно решить физической силой!  
      — Предлагаешь мне отступить и прослыть трусом? Чтобы он мог и дальше задевать меня?  
      — Корво, его угрозы смешны!..  
      — Я раз и навсегда отучу его высказывать любые угрозы.  
      — Интересно, что Айрис на это скажет! — Фредерик первым заметил мое присутствие.  
      Корво обернулся. Он заметно напрягся, поняв, что все это время я стояла здесь и слышала их разговор.  
      — Я все знаю, Корво. Вчера ко мне пришла сестра Гарри и рассказала, что вы двое решили устроить дуэль.  
      Не отвечая, Корво отошел к окну, избегая встречаться со мной взглядом.  
      Я только открыла рот, чтобы узнать, в чем дело, но Фредерик жестом остановил меня и сам спросил, обращаясь к Корво:  
      — Мне рассказать?  
      Корво отрицательно мотнул головой. Я переводила взгляд с одного на другого, но оба молчали. Наконец Фредерик подошел к Корво, тихо сказал ему что-то — я не уловила что — и вышел. В комнате повисла напряженная тишина, нарушаемая только тиканьем часов. Спустя бесконечно долгие пять минут, Корво вернулся ко мне и объяснил, что же все-таки произошло.  
  
_По четвергам в большой гостиной для дружеского общения традиционно собирались ученики всех курсов. Это был единственный день, когда им позволялось засиживаться допоздна без присмотра учителей. Такие вечеринки невинно называли «чайными», но многие ученики сдабривали чай кое-чем покрепче или и вовсе открыто приносили спиртное._  
      Вначале ничего не предвещало беды. Но в дальнейшем присутствие Корво вкупе с большим количество выпитого вина подействовало на Гарри как красная тряпка на быка.       И все бы ничего, да только предметом его претензий стала я.  
      — Я говорил тебе держаться от тебе подальше от Айрис.  
      — Да неужели? И как это я посмел ослушаться.  
      — Я серьезно, Аттано. Ты пожалеешь об этом.  
      — И кто же заставит меня пожалеть?  
      Корво вопросительно поднял брови и, не услышав ответа, отвернулся в сторону, намекая Гарри на свое безразличие.  
      — Ты ее недостоин.  
      — Ах вот оно что. Может, грубиян вроде тебя достоин ее?  
      — Я знаю Айрис с детства!  
      — Готов поспорить, у Айрис немало друзей детства. Но почему-то никто из них не претендует на нее в таком виде.  
      — Но вряд ли среди них найдется хоть один безродный щенок.  
      Корво стоило огромных усилий сдержаться, но устраивать драку посреди гостиной не выход. Однако Гарри не унимался.  
      — Ты слишком много о себе возомнил.  
      — Это вызов?  
      — Если тебе будет угодно. Вызываю тебя на дуэль.  
      Взгляд Корво резко метнулся в сторону Гарри.  
      — Ты пьян, Кингстон. Иди проспись, и завтра возьмешь свои слова обратно.  
      Но Гарри и не подумал. На следующее утро он перехватил Корво, когда тот выходил из класса.  
      — Так ты принимаешь вызов?  
      — Ты это серьезно? По-моему, это больше походило на детский каприз, чем на вызов.  
      — Да ты просто трус, Аттано. Ублюдок и трус.  
      Корво сделал шаг по направлению к Гарри.  
      — Если ты так хочешь этого, будь по-твоему, я приму вызов. Но помни, что ты сам этого захотел. — Корво вплотную наклонился к Гарри. — В понедельник, на рассвете. У Китового хребта. — Он чуть помедлил. — Стреляемся.  
  
      Удивило ли меня поведение Гарри? Не знаю. Я вообще не сразу подумала об этом. Меня больше волновало выбранное место. Конечно, дуэль стоило провести в укромном уголке, подальше от чужих глаз. Но Китовый хребет далеко от колледжа.  
      — И как же вы доберетесь туда?  
      — Возьмем лошадей из конюшни колледжа.  
      — Разве этого не заметят?  
      — Подкупим грума.  
      — А оружие?  
      Он кивнул в сторону небольшого футляра на столе.  
      — Вы будете одни?  
      — С Фредериком. Я не хотел втягивать его во все это, но мне нужен верный товарищ, на случай если что-то пойдет не так.  
      И все же им придется долго отсутствовать. Пропуск занятий неизменно привлечет внимание. Какую причину они назовут? Только не истинную…  
      И только сейчас я понимаю, что истинная причина — дуэль — это не просто шалость. К горлу подступает комок. Это свидание со смертью.  
      Десятки ужасающих картин пронеслись в моей голове. Я резко вскочила, оттолкнув Корво.  
      — Что за безумие! Стреляться по таким пустякам!  
      — Это не пустяки, Айрис, а серьезное оскорбление.  
      — Да будь это хоть двадцать оскорблений, ты подвергаешь опасности свою жизнь! Да и чужую жизнь тоже.  
      — Так, может, в этом все и дело?  
      — О чем ты?  
      — Волнуешься за своего Гарри, не так ли?  
      — Конечно, волнуюсь, Корво, потому что он живой человек прежде всего! Любой волновался бы на моем месте. А ты, кажется, забыл, что имеешь дело не с бандитами из Старого квартала. Нельзя просто так взять и убить человека!  
      — Я не собираюсь никого убивать. Твой Гарри нуждается в хорошем уроке.  
      — Прекрати называть его моим, что за намеки?!  
      Меня охватила ярость. Отчасти я сама не понимала, что делаю. Рука моя взметнулась и хлестнула его по щеке. Ошарашенный, Корво смотрел на меня, а я — на красную полосу на его лице.  
      Я вновь начала осознавать реальность, только оказавшись дома, и с ужасом поняла, что ушла — убежала, не сказав ни слова, но зная, что Корво стоит и смотрит мне вслед.  
  
      В тот же день я пошла к Оливии. Услышав от меня, как все было, она долго не могла вымолвить ни слова. Обещала поговорить с братом, убедить его отказаться его от безумной затеи, однако он оказался непреклонен. Бесполезно было пытаться образумить и Корво. Наш разговор привел лишь к тому, что мы разругались.  
      Чего они добивались, что хотели доказать друг другу? Я знала лишь то, что в понедельник утром они будут драться друг с другом не на жизнь, а на смерть. И я никак не могла этому помешать.  
      И тогда Оливия предложила заявиться на саму дуэль. Я сочла ее затею рискованной, но не лишенной надежды на успех. Возможно, появись мы там в решающий момент, это подействует на них сильнее, чем слова сейчас. Оливия заночевала у меня, но спать никто из нас не лег: слишком взволнованны мы были и всю ночь в деталях обсуждали наш план. Рядом с Китовым хребтом проходила железная дорога, и мы планировали проехать две станции поездом, а остальное расстояние преодолеть пешком.  
      Что-то во мне упрямо отказывается вспоминать тот путь до Китового хребта. Слишком сильно было напряжение и страх опоздать, не успеть…  
  
      На фоне зеленого холма их черные силуэты были хорошо заметны. Я взяла Оливию за руку, и осторожно мы подобрались ближе и спрятались за большим валуном. Стояла тишина — такая, что было слышно, как тяжело дышат оба противника. Оливия порывалась мгновенно выйти, но я удержала ее и зажала рот рукой. Затем сама аккуратно выглянула из укрытия. Фредерик заряжал оружие. Корво и Гарри стояли, опустив глаза в землю. Что мешало им разойтись с миром прямо сейчас? Гордость. Глупая гордость.  
      — Вы по-прежнему уверены, что хотите устроить эту дуэль? — Меня поразило, как твердо звучал голос Фредерика. Меня саму изнутри разрывало на части.  
      Оба молча кивнули. Тут Оливия вырвалась и выскочила на прогалину прямо перед ними. Гарри изумленно отпрянул в сторону, Корво же пристально огляделся вокруг. Понимая, что ищет он меня и что скрываться бессмысленно, я также вышла на открытое пространство.  
      — И что вы здесь делаете? — спросил Гарри.  
      — Пытаемся не дать двум идиотам продырявить друг друга, — процедила я в ответ.  
      Он расхохотался, но вот Корво было не до смеха. Его глаза просто впились в меня.  
      — Отойди, — только и вымолвил он.  
      Никогда еще я не видела его столь безжалостным, никогда не слышала столько стали в его голосе.  
      Оливия тронула меня за плечо.  
      — Ты же понимаешь, что они не успокоятся. Пусть уладят все хотя бы в нашем присутствии, чем соберутся вновь, и тогда кто знает, что может произойти.  
      Меня поразили ее слова, но я не могла не признать ее правоту. Мы отошли. Оливия крепко сжала мою руку.  
      Фредерик протянул каждому его пистолет, заряженный на два выстрела — по количеству попыток.  
      Они встали спина к спине, затем начали расходиться, чтобы в определенный момент повернуться и выстрелить. Дистанция —убийственно короткая — в десять шагов. Гарри был близорук, поэтому скорее всего он настоял на этом: чтобы компенсировать невыгодное положение, в которое ставило его плохое зрение.  
      Подняли оружие. Первый выстрел принадлежал Гарри. Он промахнулся. Через мгновение Корво последовал примеру противника, и его пуля достигла цели. Со стоном Гарри припал на колено и схватился за руку, пытаясь зажать рану; на рукаве выступила кровь. Меня передернуло. Оливия издала короткий надрывный вздох, но не сдвинулась с места, пораженно наблюдая за происходящим.  
      Фредерик кинулся к Гарри, желая помочь, Корво отбросил оружие и тоже сделал шаг вперед. И в этот момент Гарри резко схватил с земли оброненный пистолет и наставил его на Корво. Тот замер.  
      Рука Гарри дрожала, но с такого расстояния уже невозможно было промахнуться. В том, что он будет стрелять сомнений не было, такая безумная ярость застилала его глаза.  
      Мой взгляд метнулся к тому месту, где остался лежать пистолет Корво: в нескольких шагах, но он не успел бы дотянуться. У меня перехватило дыхание. Когда Фредерик попытался дотянуться до Гарри, раздался выстрел. В последний момент Корво успел отпрянуть в сторону: пуля прошла в нескольких сантиметрах от его виска.  
      Не медля, Фредерик отнял у Гарри пистолет.  
      — Какого черта ты творишь?!  
      — Идиот! — вырвалось у меня. — И после этого ты еще что-то говоришь о чести?!  
      С надрывным вздохом Оливия вцепилась в мою руку, и я вовремя подхватила ее, не давая упасть. На мгновение она встретилась взглядом с братом, но тут же отвела глаза. Ее била крупная дрожь.  
      Я указала на Гарри, который начал заметно бледнеть от потери крови.  
      — Ему надо к врачу.  
      — Мы вернемся в колледж, — Фредерик сдернул с шеи галстук и перевязал рану Гарри, затем помог ему подняться.  
      — И что ты скажешь? — спросил Корво. Он впервые заговорил за последние несколько минут.  
      Фредерик подсадил Гарри на лошадь, затем взобрался на свою.  
      — Не знаю. Сейчас это неважно.  
      Лошади перешли на галоп и быстро скрылись из виду.  
      Корво оставался стоять на месте, не двигаясь и не мигая глядя в одну точку. Осознавал ли он, насколько был близок к смерти несколько минут назад? Меня затрясло, когда это осознала я.  
      Видя, что Оливия из последних сил старается оставаться в сознании, я аккуратно помогла ей сесть на землю. Одними губами она прошептала слова благодарности. Заметив блеск в ее глазах, я протянула Оливии платок и поднялась с колен. Только хотела подойти к Корво, но он вскинул руку, останавливая меня, и я осталась стоять. Меня не на шутку встревожило его состояние.  
      В молчании прошло еще несколько мучительных минут. Затем, будто очнувшись, Корво подошел к Оливии, поднял на руки (она не сопротивлялась) и усадил на свою лошадь.  
      — Я отвезу ее на станцию. Попрошу кого-нибудь сопроводить обратно в город. Потом вернусь за тобой.  
      — Не надо. Дойду сама.  
      Корво заметил, что оба пистолета так и остались лежать брошенными на земле, поднял их и убрал в седельную сумку.  
      — Не ожидала такого от своего дружка?  
      — От тебя тоже…  
      — А что я? А, ну конечно. Я ранил его. Ведь этого ты так боялась.  
      — Неужели так трудно было не устраивать этого шоу? — тихо спросила я.  
      — Он оскорбил меня.  
      — Он глупец! Ты и сам это видишь.  
      — Я не привык молчать.  
      — А иногда стоило бы…  
      Я отвернулась.  
      — Правильно понимаю, что мне нет смысла больше приезжать на выходные?  
      Я молчала.  
      — Понятно.  


~*~

  
  
      Как я узнала позже, история с дуэлью все же всплыла наружу, несмотря на вполне безобидную историю, которую выдумал Фредерик. Исход ее предпочли замять, хотя всем троим и объявили строгий выговор. Никто и не думал рассказывать, что произошло на самом деле.  
      Ранение Гарри было неопасным для жизни, но подвижность руки так до конца и не восстановилась. Рискуя показаться циничной, я все же не могу не сказать, что это меня удовлетворило: таким образом Гарри на всю жизнь усвоил этот урок.  
      С Корво мы так и не разговаривали, хотя я приезжала в колледж — повидать Гарри и расспросить Фредерика о подробностях хода дела. Он видел меня, но не подошел и сделал вид, что не услышал, когда я окликнула его.


	11. Лихорадка

Поссорившись с Корво, я отвратительно себя чувствовала. И хотя в произошедшем можно было обвинить и его, но мне следовало проявить больше понимания. Не возмущаться опасностью дуэли, а выслушать Корво и попытаться его успокоить, ведь я прекрасно знаю, что он не выносит насмешек из-за своего происхождения. Вместо этого я дала ему пощечину. И первый шаг к примирению тоже должна была сделать я.  
      Но как? Написать письмо? Слова на бумаге не могли выразить всего, что мне хотелось сказать ему. Разговаривать следовало лично. Но Корво не пожелал разговаривать со мной в колледже, вновь приехать туда мне бы вряд ли позволили. Оставалось лишь ждать возвращения Корво с учебы, а это значит — еще как минимум два месяца.  
      Эльвира тревожилась из-за моего состояния и сама поинтересовалась, почему я больше не вижусь с Корво. С серьезным видом выслушала мой ответ, потом сказала:  
      — Отчасти ты и сама виновата в сложившейся ситуации. Ведь неприязнь Гарри к Корво возросла из-за тебя. Гарри был твоим другом. И это ты так резко от него отвернулась.  
      — На то у меня были причины!  
      — Пойми, Айрис, Гарри мог неправильно расценить твое согласие поехать к Уортонам вместе с ним. Я согласна, глупо было так думать, ведь ты просто приняла приглашение Фредерика. Но вы уже выросли, и Гарри может видеть в тебе не просто детского товарища по играм. Конечно, его задело, что в первый же вечер ты переключила свое внимание на Корво, с которым они к тому же не ладят. Корво поступил благородно, вступившись за вас обоих.  
      — Я не осуждаю его "благородный", как вы это называете, жест. Меня волнует другое. Когда он стоял там, с оружием в руках и целился в Гарри… Мне стало страшно. По-настоящему страшно. За него, за Гарри, даже за себя.  
      — Я предупреждала тебя о нем, Айрис, все вокруг предупреждали. Корво непростой юноша, думаю, теперь ты это наконец поняла. Но если ваши отношения важны для тебя, помирись с ним первой.  
      — Думаете, он простит?  
      — Ах, Айрис, в твоем возрасте каждая ссора кажется трагедией.  
      — Мне казалось, вы против моего общения с ним.  
      Эльвира ненадолго замолчала.  
      — Я против того, во что грозят вылиться или, вероятно, уже вылились ваши отношения. Не из вредности. Я просто хочу оградить тебя, предостеречь от необдуманных поступков и возможных проблем, которые могут за тем последовать.  
      — Но я люблю его.  
      Эльвира вздохнула.  
      — Знаю, Айрис, знаю и понимаю твои чувства. И уважаю их. Но иногда чувства приходится не брать во внимание или вовсе отрекаться от них. В какой-то момент Корво может оказаться не волен распоряжаться своей судьбой, и ты должна быть готова к любому исходу. Такова жизнь, Айрис.  
       _А ведь, пожалуй, кое в чем она оказалась права._  
  
      Тринадцатого дня месяца льда был мой день рождения.  
      Когда утром я спустилась вниз, мое внимание сразу привлекла огромная ваза цветов.  
      — С днем рождения, дорогая, — произнесла Эльвира, легко прикоснувшись губами к моей щеке, и указала на цветы. — Это принесли утром.  
      Я развернула приколотую к букету открытку.  
      — От Фредерика…  
      После слов поздравления шел длинный постскриптум: _«Айрис, меня беспокоит состояние Корво. Он стал таким отчужденным и молчаливым в последнее время. Мы редко общаемся, вчера он чуть ли не впервые за всю неделю заговорил со мной, сказав о вашем дне рождения (ведь я не знал его точной даты). А потом, будто забыв о моем присутствии, пробормотал: "Как бы я хотел сейчас быть с ней". Я догадываюсь, что произошло между вами, и уверен, что это одинаково мучит вас обоих. Айрис, вы добрая и понятливая девушка. Когда Корво вернется, прошу вас — не медлите с примирением»._  
      Я прижала открытку к груди и улыбнулась новой мысли: всего несколько недель — и мы вновь увидимся! Помиримся, и все будет как прежде.  
      Вечером меня ждал еще один сюрприз: приехали родители.  
      — И кто же прислал тебе такой красивый букет? — спросил отец. —Неужто у моей маленькой Айрис появился поклонник?  
      — Никакая я не маленькая, мне уже семнадцать! А цветы от Эльвиры. — Открытку я предусмотрительно убрала.  
      Мама с улыбкой приняла у меня чашку чая.  
      — А наша Айрис становится настоящей леди. Ты уверена, что не хочешь поехать домой?  
      — Мы замечательно проводим время, — и я принялась рассказывать о том, где мы побывали на этой неделе.  
      Неловко было скрывать от родителей правду о моем знакомстве с Корво, однако я знала: они не одобрили бы наших отношений. В ответ на мой выразительный взгляд Эльвира легким кивком дала понять, что наша договоренность по-прежнему в силе и она сохранит мой секрет.  
      Родители пробыли у нас всего пару дней, и, когда они уехали, в доме сразу стало как-то пусто. Я пожалела, что они не остались подольше, ведь их присутствие отвлекало меня от грустных мыслей о Корво.  
      Но время шло, и учебный триместр подходил к концу.  
      Как-то утром дворецкий сообщил мне о приходе Инес; она работала у Корво, и я решила, что он послал ее за мной. Радостная, я выбежала в прихожую, но улыбка сошла с моего лица, стоило мне увидеть, в каком состоянии находилась экономка. Она была очень бледна и с трудом переводила дыхание.  
      — Мисс Айрис, скорее, пойдемте со мной!  
      — Что случилось?  
      — Мастер Корво болен!  
  
      — Корво вернулся вчера вечером, — рассказывала Инес, пока мы шли, — он неважно выглядел, но объяснил это тем, что устал с дороги, и немедленно ушел к себе. Когда сегодня утром он не спустился к завтраку, я поняла: что-то не так. Я поднялась к нему… Мастер Корво лежал в постели без сознания, мне не удалось привести его в чувство. Даже не знаю, что это могло бы быть.  
      — И ты оставила его одного?!  
      — Мисс Айрис, но ведь надо было сообщить вам…  
      Более не отвлекаясь на разговоры, я прибавила шаг.  
      Когда мы пришли, я скорее бросилась вверх по лестнице в спальню.  
      Корво по-прежнему находился без сознания. Дыхание было хриплым, и у него был сильный жар, он весь просто пылал. Несколько мгновений я стояла в полной растерянности, взволнованно глядя на него, пытаясь отдышаться. Инес робко вошла в комнату.  
      — Что нам делать, мисс Айрис?  
      Ее голос вывел меня из оцепенения, и силы вернулись ко мне.  
      — Не отходи от него ни на шаг. Я за врачом.  
  
      Я была у мистера Оуэнна еще пару раз после того визита с Оливией и потому хорошо помнила дорогу. Но на этот раз его дома не оказалось — дверь мне открыла экономка.  
      — Приема нет. Доктор Оуэнн уехал за город по срочному вызову.  
      — Когда он вернется?  
      — Сегодня. Двухчасовым поездом.  
      Я направилась на станцию. В ужасном волнении я провела минуты до прихода поезда, то и дело поглядывая на часы. Наконец он прибыл, пассажиров было мало, и я сразу разглядела среди них доктора Оуэнна.  
      — Мистер Оуэнн! — окликнула я его. Он обернулся на мой голос, в глазах засветилось узнавание.  
      — Айрис? Вы меня ждете?  
      — Да. Пожалуйста, пойдемте со мной.  
      — Это не может подождать? У меня срочное дело. — Он достал из кармана листок бумаги и пробежал его глазами. — Вы случаем не знаете, как отсюда быстрее пройти до квартала фонтанов?  
      — Что? — Я выхватила у него записку. — Но это же адрес Корво! И имя его здесь написано…  
      — Так вы знаете, где это?  
      — Я собиралась позвать вас туда же. — Я подняла на него обеспокоенный взгляд. — Что это значит?  
      — Расскажу по пути. Показывайте дорогу.  
  
      — На днях мне пришло сообщение от коллеги из старшего колледжа: заболели несколько учеников. Это оказалась обычная скарлатина, но у части учеников она протекает в тяжелой форме. В колледже объявлен карантин, но некоторые ученики уехали домой раньше моего приезда, и мне необходимо их осмотреть. — Он вновь глянул в листок. — Корво один из них.  
      У двери Оуэнн вдруг резко остановился и посмотрел на меня.  
      — Как я сразу не сообразил! Вы раньше болели скарлатиной?  
      — Да.  
      — Тогда все в порядке, повторно заразиться ей невозможно.  
      Мистер Оуэнн попросил меня подождать за дверью, пока он вел осмотр. Я нервно мерила шагами коридор, мысли мои путались. Наконец дверь открылась. Я сразу бросилась к нему.  
      — Ну что?  
      — Те же симптомы. Вы правильно сделали, что обратились ко мне.  
      — Ему ведь можно помочь?  
      — Айрис, главное сейчас — не волноваться. Скарлатина вовсе не смертельная болезнь. Однако недооценивать ее опасность тоже не стоит. Я пришлю необходимые лекарства со своей экономкой и зайду снова, как только осмотрю остальных.  
  
      К вечеру лихорадка у Корво усилилась. Я перепробовала всевозможные средства, но мне никак не удавалось сбить жар, температура уверенно держалась на критической отметке. В середине ночи мне показалось, что Корво пришел в себя, он привстал на кровати, но я с ужасом поняла, что взгляд у него невидящий, стеклянный. Находясь в бреду, он не осознавал ни моего присутствия, ни всего происходящего. Я мягко взяла его за плечи и уложила обратно. Он мгновенно забылся беспокойным, лихорадочным сном.  
      Сколько дней прошло? Думаю, не больше недели, но для меня она слилась в бесконечную череду часов заботы о Корво и мучительного осознания собственного бессилия, невозможности хоть как-то облегчить его состояние. Мистер Оуэнн приходил два раза на дню и каждый раз строго повторял: "Вам следует беречься, Айрис. Не переутомляйтесь", но я не могла ни на минуту оставить Корво и никому, даже Инес, не позволяла ухаживать за ним. Я оставляла ее с Корво лишь на несколько часов, необходимых мне самой на отдых, однако чаще только беспокойно ворочалась не в силах уснуть и возвращалась обратно. Я проводила у его постели ужасные длинные ночи, держа его за руку и молясь, чтобы болезнь отступила и он скорее поправился.  
  
      В один из дней меня посетила неожиданная мысль. Я кликнула Инес, чтобы она посидела с Корво, а сама накинула пальто и бросилась на улицу. Доктор Оуэнн высмеял бы меня за мою идею, но это была последняя, пусть и глупая надежда.  
      На Серконосе издревле были сильны народные верования. Конечно, после утверждения Аббатства Обывателей многие из них оказались под запретом, но жители до сих пор верили духам больше, чем силе Семи запретов. Так, при рождении ребенку надевался на шею небольшой амулет. Точное значение символов, вырезавшихся на нем, уже никто не помнил, но считалось, что они связывают человека с природой и передают под ее защиту. Помимо этого существовали и иные талисманы, которые носились по желанию и отвечали насущным потребностям человека; они могли притягивать удачу, богатство, любовь…  
      В Каллеро жила одна женщина, занимавшаяся изготовлением таких амулетов, и я направилась к ее дому, надеясь, что у нее найдется что-то, что сможет помочь Корво.  
  
      Обветшалый одноэтажный коттедж был окружен садиком с лекарственными травами. Виндчаймс [1] над дверью звякнул, сообщая о моем приходе. В комнате было немного сумрачно: подоконник был заставлен ящиками с цветами, и окно, хоть и большое, пропускало недостаточное количество света. Два высоких стеллажа были завалены множеством книг и резных фигурок в виде животных. Я огляделась в поисках хозяйки дома и отшатнулась, обнаружив ее у себя за спиной. На меня с любопытством уставились водянистые, подернутые легкой дымкой глаза. Косматых льняных волос давно не касался гребень, но одежда была на удивление чистой. В народе ее прозвали тетушка Агата. Правдивы ли россказни о том, что она настоящая колдунья? Брр, лучше об этом не думать.  
      Она прошла мимо меня и уселась за стол, склонилась над хрустальным шаром. Потом подняла взгляд и нетерпеливо тряхнула головой.  
      — Ну, юная леди скажет, зачем пришла? Или хочет просто помолчать?  
      Я моргнула, избавляясь от оцепенения.  
      — Мой… друг очень болен. Я подумала, у вас найдется что-то, какой-нибудь амулет…  
      Она задумчиво почесала подбородок длинными ногтями.  
      — Амулет? Что ж, это можно. — Она бесцеремонно раскидала предметы на столе, пока не нашла, что искала, — деревянную шкатулку с заготовками амулетов. — Подойди-ка. У тебя есть что предложить тетушке Агате? — и в ответ на мою нерешительность добавила: — Не бойся. Мне не понадобится ни твоя кровь, ни волос возлюбленного. Только пара звонких монет.  
      Я положила на стол кошелек. Она взвесила его в руке и довольно хмыкнула.  
      — Тридцать, как и всегда, — уточнила я.  
      — Так деточка здесь уже не в первый раз. Всех не упомнишь, память уже не та у старушки Агаты. — Она ухмыльнулась, и я заметила, что у нее не хватает пары зубов.  
      Вытащив одну заготовку, Агата пробормотала несколько слов и принялась ножом вырезать на нем некий символ. Заметив, что я все еще стою рядом, указала в сторону окна.  
      — Подожди там.  
      Я послушно отошла. На подоконнике между цветами разместился лоток с кольцами, и я наклонилась рассмотреть их. Мне давно хотелось приобрести подобное взамен потерянного тогда на озере. Я взяла одно наугад и примерила — большое.  
      — Возьми с карнеолом [2], — посоветовала Агата. — Хороший любовный талисман, для девушки в самый раз. Это которое с красным камнем, в серебряной оправе.  
      Я отыскала указанное кольцо и тоже примерила: на этот раз село как влитое. Оранжево-красный камень напоминал по цвету каплю крови, но мне нравился.  
      — Я же говорила, — бросила Агата, и я невольно вздрогнула. Я стояла к ней спиной, как она могла знать, что кольцо мне подошло?!  
      — Сколько за него?  
      — Нисколько. Бери в придачу к амулету.  
      — Но…  
      — Бери, говорю! Будет тебе подарок от тетушки Агаты — она снова рассмеялась. — Готово.  
      Она показала мне амулет — деревянный кружок с вырезанным на нем знаком и маленьким зеленым камнем в центре, напоминающим нефрит [3].  
      — Руна означает здоровье [4]. А камень отгоняет несчастья, — пояснила Агата, приделывая к амулету шнурок и любовно поглаживая его, прежде чем отдать мне. Потом нацарапала что-то на клочке бумаги, и сунула его мне под нос.  
      — Это активирующая формула, произнесешь ее, а потом положишь амулет поближе к постели больного. Запомнила?  
      Я кивнула.  
      — Вот и молодец, — Агата скомкала листок и бросила его в угол комнаты. — Только я бы на твоем месте обратилась лучше к врачу.  
      Я с облегчением покинула темный коттедж и вернулась домой. В ответ на мой немой вопрос Инес только покачала головой: без изменений. Пробормотав что-то про обед, она вышла, а я плотно прикрыла дверь, будто боясь, что меня кто-то подслушает.  
      Достав амулет, я поддержала его на ладони. От дерева исходило странное тепло и спокойствие; казалось, оно тихо вибрирует, и этот музыкальный звук проникал в самую глубь души. Я зажала амулет в кулаке и прошептала несколько слов в завершение ритуала, затем подвесила его над кроватью. Видят боги, я сделала все, что могла.  
  
      Вечером пришел Оуэнн. После осмотра и расспросов о состоянии Корво, он заметно помрачнел. Весьма обеспокоенная, Инес спросила, не стоит ли дать телеграмму матери Корво. Оуэнн молча кивнул.  
      — Что? Зачем? — Поняв, что они имеют в виду, я вздрогнула. — Неужели все настолько…  
      — Я не могу ничего утверждать наверняка. Но, если вы знаете, как связаться с его родителями, будет лучше им сообщить.  
      Я посмотрела на Корво сквозь пелену слез, набежавших на глаза. Не может… не может же он в самом деле…  


~*~

  
  
      Был вечер субботы. За окном шел снег — впервые на моей памяти. Температура у Корво чуть спала, и он больше не метался в бреду. Хотя Оуэнн и сказал, что это еще ничего не значит, успокоенная, я задремала у его постели.  
      Разбудил меня какой-то звон. Мне потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы осознать, что раздается он наяву. Дверной звонок! Я спешно спустилась вниз и открыла дверь. На пороге стояла высокая женщина, с чемоданом в руке, она явно приехала издалека. Из-под шляпы выглядывали растрепанные темные волосы, а смотревшие на меня карие глаза были удивительно знакомы. Я растерялась, не зная, как обратиться к ней.  
      — Эмелина Аттано, мать Корво, если ты это хочешь спросить, — заметила она, не скрывая иронии в голосе. Не дожидаясь моего ответа, прошла внутрь, на ходу расстегивая пальто, с которого хлопьями посыпался снег.  
      — Как Корво?  
      — Лучше. С утра был врач…  
      Мы вместе поднялись наверх. Она сняла перчатку и потрогала лоб сына. Корво непроизвольно дернулся во сне, должно быть, от холодной руки. Я смущенно топталась у двери, чувствуя себя неожиданно лишней.  
      — Принесу чай, — наконец выдавила я и спешно ретировалась на кухню.  
  
      Леди Аттано заняла единственную свободную комнату, вероятно, не зная, что я ночую тут же, или ожидая, что я вернусь к себе домой. Но я не собиралась оставлять Корво, даже когда теперь рядом с ним находилась мать. Я слышала, как Эмелина спрашивала Инес обо мне, не расслышала сам ответ, но видела, как _она_ нахмурилась. Впрочем, не стала спорить, в обстоятельствах серьезной болезни сына было не до этого, но я чувствовала, что буря еще разразится…  
  
      В понедельник наступил долгожданный кризис. Промучившись полночи, мы наконец увидели, что жар прошел, и впервые за это долгое время Корво спал спокойно. Теперь, когда благоприятный исход был очевиден, я убедила Эмелину пойти отдохнуть, ведь два дня она не отходила от сына. И на следующее утро меня разбудили легкое прикосновение к моей руке и тихий голос, звавший меня по имени. Я открыла глаза и… встретилась взглядом с Корво.  
      С мгновение мы смотрели друг на друга.  
      — Корво, ох, Корво!.. — воскликнула я, прижимаясь к нему.  
      Он сжал меня в объятиях.  
      — Айрис!..  
      — Наконец, наконец ты пришел в себя!.. О, как же ты меня напугал! — Я немного отстранилась и выпалила все, что накопилось у меня в душе за это время: — Корво, прости, прости меня, пожалуйста! Я не хотела… не знаю, почему так себя вела. Я была так неправа! И…  
      Он с легкой улыбкой прервал меня, приложив палец к губам.  
      — Навсегда забудем тот случай. Хорошо?  
      Я кивнула, смахнув с глаз непрошенные слезы.  
      — Долго я был без сознания?  
      — Больше недели.  
      — И ты все время была рядом? Моя милая Айрис…  
      — Да, я… Корво, твоя мама здесь. Мы с Инес решили вызвать ее, когда… когда тебе стало хуже.  
      Корво изумленно распахнул глаза.  
      — Я позову ее.  
      — Подожди, — он удержал меня и заставил вновь сесть. — Как ты-то себя чувствуешь? Надеюсь, ты сама не заразилась?   
      — Нет, со мной все в порядке, правда. Конечно, немного утомлена, намучилась тут с тобой!.. Но Инес — она такая славная — очень помогала мне, я ведь ни на секунду не отлучалась от тебя…  
      Корво ласково погладил меня по волосам.  
      — Сокровище мое. Ну ладно, позови, пожалуйста, маму.  
      Эмелину я нашла на кухне. Она удивленно подняла голову, когда я стремительно ворвалась в комнату.  
      — Что-то случилось?  
      — Корво пришел в себя.  
      Она мгновенно вышла к нему. А я прислонилась к косяку двери и дала волю слезам, расплакавшись, будто ребенок.  
       _Думаю, именно в этот момент я привязалась к нему навсегда. Зная его всего несколько месяцев, я также знала, что никогда не смогу с ним расстаться._  
  
      Скоро стало ясно, что болезнь окончательно отступила. Медленно, но верно Корво пошел на поправку.  
      Я по-прежнему проводила рядом с ним все время, чем, похоже, немало раздражала леди Аттано; мы с ней наперебой старались угодить Корво. Думаю, его это немало утомляло, хотя он ничего и не говорил. Когда ей стало ясно, что уезжать я не собираюсь, обстановка начала накаляться. Очевидно, она догадывалась, что за отношения связывали нас с Корво, и ей это совсем не нравилось. Я не желала вступать в откровенную вражду, хотя иногда бывало трудно сдержаться.  
      Как-то раз, когда я несла Корво обед, я услышала их голоса, доносившиеся из-за двери. У меня и в мыслях не было подслушивать, однако разговор велся на повышенных тонах и не услышать его было невозможно… к тому же я быстро поняла, что говорят обо мне.  
      — Кто эта девчонка?  
      — У нее есть имя.  
      — Оно у всех есть. Кто она?  
      — Ее зовут, Айрис, мама. И она провела здесь все время, заботясь обо мне лучше любой сиделки. Прекрати нападать на нее!  
      Дверь открылась так резко, что я даже не успела отойти в сторону. Застав меня на "месте преступления", леди Аттано мгновенно нахмурилась.  
      — Я очень благодарна вам за заботу о Корво, но я теперь я сама за ним присмотрю. — Она протянула руку, должно быть, желая забрать у меня поднос, но потом передумала и прошла мимо. Да… Деликатно или не очень, но мне указали на дверь.  
      Я вошла в комнату. Корво поднял голову; он был сильно рассержен и уже хотел что-то сказать, по всей видимости, ожидая вновь увидеть мать, но при виде меня черты лица его смягчились.  
      Я отмерила лекарство и протянула Корво стакан с водой.  
      — Я слышала ваш разговор…  
      — Не обращай внимания.  
      — Корво, я не хочу ссориться с твоей матерью. Тебе уже лучше, а мне и правда пора возвращаться домой.  
      Он крепко ухватил меня за руку.  
      — Пожалуйста, не уезжай. Не оставляй меня.  
      — Корво, я…  
      — Айрис, прошу. — Он был до боли серьезен, и мне стало не по себе. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты была рядом. Мы находились в ссоре два месяца, а потом еще эта болезнь… Я не хочу расставаться с тобой так скоро.  
      — Хорошо-хорошо, я останусь. Только не волнуйся, тебе это вредно, — я аккуратно высвободила руку. — Но как быть с твоей матерью?  
      — Я поговорю с ней. — Корво мотнул головой. — Просто не понимаю, почему она так себя ведет. Наверное, просто не привыкла делить меня с кем-то. Сначала ты приревновала меня к моей же сестре, теперь вот мама не хочет делить меня с тобой.  
      Я улыбнулась, чего, по-видимому, и добивался Корво: его лицо мгновенно посветлело от моей улыбки.  
      — Все хотел спросить, — он коснулся амулета, висевшего над кроватью, — что это?  
      — Не смейся. Это защитный амулет, — я обвела пальцем рунный символ, — он означает здоровье.  
      Корво хитро прищурился.  
      — Надеюсь, ты не молилась Чужому о моем выздоровлении?  
      — Не думаю, что Чужому есть до тебя дело. В любом случае у меня хватает здравого смысла не играться с черной магией. Это обычные народные верования. Он ничем не отличается от тех, что мы носим с рождения.  
  
      Не знаю, что сказал матери Корво, но теперь она проходила мимо, делая вид, что не замечает меня. А у меня невольно промелькивала злобная мысль, откуда же в ней столько высокомерия. Впрочем, подобные отношения меня вполне устраивали, главное, что она перестала задевать меня и спрашивать Корво, кто я такая.  
      И все вроде бы наладилось, но однажды я вновь стала невольной свидетельницей их разговора.  
      — Тебе выпал шанс подняться выше, чем я могла ожидать! Ты лорд, Корво, когда ты наконец поймешь, что это значит? Тебе необходимо следить за своим окружением, а ты без конца ввязываешься во всякие переделки. Ждешь, когда о них услышит отец? Чего только стоит эта дуэль! Она случилась из-за этой девчонки, не так ли?  
      — Как ты можешь так говорить! Айрис — достойная девушка, я люблю ее!  
      — Отец знает о ней?  
      — Какое это имеет значение?  
      — Отец знает о ней?!  
      — Знает, если тебе это важно! Но это моя жизнь, я не позволю ни тебе, ни отцу решать за меня! Не позволю вновь ставить меня перед выбором!  
      Повинуясь внезапному импульсу, я ворвалась в комнату и, невзирая на леди Аттано, бросилась к Корво. Он прижал меня к себе, так крепко, будто стремился защитить от всего мира.  
      Эмелина одарила меня испепеляющим взглядом.  
      — Выбора не будет, если…  
      — Если я сама отрекусь от него? — вдруг продолжила я. — Вы это хотите сказать? — У меня перехватило дыхание. — Вы просите меня о невозможном. Я не отступлюсь от Корво. Никогда!  
      Корво холодно взглянул на мать. У него дрожал голос, и видно было, что ему с трудом давалось самообладание, но он твердо произнес:  
      — Пожалуйста, оставь нас.  
      Эмелина вышла, хлопнув дверью. Я подняла на Корво мокрые от слез глаза.  
      — Корво! Обещай!.. Обещай, что никогда не оставишь меня. Что мы всегда, всегда будем вместе.  
      Он только крепче прижал меня к себе.  
      — Клянусь, Айрис. — Он прижался щекой к моим волосам. — Я люблю тебя, и я никому не позволю отнять тебя у меня.  
      Впервые мы поняли, насколько глубока возникшая между нами связь.  
  
      Отныне с леди Аттано мы старались пересекаться как можно меньше, хотя понятно, что в условиях одного дома это было довольно сложно, тем более, что мы обе стремились постоянно находиться возле Корво. Напряженная ситуация продолжалась долгое время.  
      Пока однажды мы случайно не оказались наедине. Я зашла в гостиную за книгой (Корво попросил почитать ему). Эмелина сидела в кресле у окна, я подумала, что она спит, и, взяв необходимое, уже собиралась уйти, но тут она заговорила, очень тихо.  
      — Ты, верно, думаешь, что я высокомерна и бессердечна. Но я забочусь лишь о благополучии Корво. — Она повернулась ко мне. — Я не хотела тебя обидеть, Айрис. Наверное, я просто неправильно поняла твои чувства и чувства Корво. Ты напомнила меня же саму в молодости, своей порывистостью, горячностью и… силой характера. Когда ты так твердо заявила, что не отречешься от Корво… Признаюсь, я была не права. Ты так преданно заботишься о нем, предугадывая каждое желание, иной раз даже внимательнее родной матери. Будь это юношеской глупостью, ты бы не стала… Ты действительно его любишь, верно? Я тоже так любила однажды… — Она резко замолчала, будто понимая, что сказала лишнего, затем посмотрела на меня и впервые за все это время улыбнулась.


	12. Маркиза

Леди Эмелина вскоре уехала, и мы с Корво остались вдвоем. Я окончательно переселилась к нему, чтобы иметь возможность всегда быть рядом, и взяла на себя все заботы по дому.  
      Болезнь оставила свой отпечаток, и, хотя Корво старался не придавать этому значения, но от меня не могли укрыться его постоянная усталость и болезненная бледность. И я по-прежнему очень за него волновалась.  
      Вернувшись как-то после утреннего визита к Эльвире, я обнаружила Корво во дворе.  
      — И что ты делаешь на улице?  
      — Я тепло одет, — попытался оправдаться он, указывая на два шарфа, обмотанных вокруг шеи.  
      — Ты только после болезни. Никто еще не разрешал тебе выходить.  
      — Доктор Оуэнн разрешил. Он заходил, пока тебя не было, и сказал, что мне уже можно бывать на улице, только недолго.  
      — И сколько ты уже пробыл?  
      — Минут пять.  
      — А руки ледяные. Быстро домой. — Для пущей убедительности я продемонстрировала ему пакет, который держала в руках. — Я принесла печенье.  
  
      Но время шло, Корво набирался сил, а вместе с тем и месяц теплоты наконец заявил о своих правах. Начались первые приготовления к празднику урожая.  
      Это был главный праздник на Серконосе. На две последние недели месяца урожая в город традиционно съезжались жители окрестных районов, привозя плоды собственного хозяйства. Устраивалась большая ярмарка, где каждый мог продать свой товар, попробовать всевозможные лакомства, запастись продовольствием на будущий год или просто развлечься: ярмарку традиционно сопровождали различные состязания, выставки, представления и, конечно же, танцы.  
      Для меня этот год был особенным. Дело в том, что каждая девушка, достигшая к этому моменту семнадцати лет, допускалась к участию в праздничном шествии. И в этот год наступила наконец и моя очередь. О, как я была счастлива! Словно на крыльях, носилась только об одной мысли о том, что буду танцевать на празднике урожая! Но прежде предстояли многие дни репетиций, заучивания движений и оттачивания их до идеала. Оплошности быть не могло!  
      На репетициях я неизменно сталкивалась с Оливией, ведь и ей в этом году исполнилось семнадцать. После той злополучной дуэли мы виделись лишь мельком; Оливия была неизменно вежлива и приветлива, но неразговорчива, и я догадывалась, что она очень тяжело переживает поступок брата. Вот и сейчас, после репетиций, она сразу убегала домой, не давая мне шанса поговорить с ней.  
      Однажды мне все-таки удалось перехватить ее перед началом репетиции. В зале были только мы двое, и я решила, что это удачный момент, чтобы наконец все разрешить.  
      — Привет! — поздоровалась я, входя и занимая место рядом с ней.  
      — Привет, Айрис. — Оливия надевала туфли и сосредоточилась на этом занятии, не желая встречаться со мной взглядом. — У тебя все хорошо?  
      — Да… Оливия, мы можем поговорить?  
      Помедлив, она подвинулась ближе ко мне.  
      — Меня беспокоит твое состояние. Мы ведь толком не разговаривали с того дня. Ты как?  
      — Более или менее, — ответила она и начала расправлять несуществующие складки на юбке.  
      — Как Гарри?  
      Оливия вздохнула.  
      — В порядке — если можно так сказать. Родители решили, что он в частном порядке закончит колледж. Мамин кузен держит чайный магазин в Саггунто, и он согласился взять Гарри помощником. — Она посмотрела на меня. — Айрис, я до сих пор не могу поверить! Всегда такой доброжелательный и… Как он оскорбил Корво, и то, что случилось потом!.. — Она покачала головой. — Все закончилось относительно благополучно, и давай забудем об этом, ладно? Лучше скажи, как ты сама, как Корво? Я слышала, он тоже заболел во время той эпидемии в колледже.  
      — Да, но ему уже лучше, спасибо.  
      — Так вы теперь живете вместе? — Она искоса глянула на меня с застенчивой улыбкой. — У вас все настолько серьезно?  
      Я не ответила, и, заметив мое смущение, Оливия спросила:  
      — Твои родители приедут на ярмарку?  
      — Конечно! — Я с облегчением выдохнула, когда она сменила тему. — Оливия, раз уж заговорили об этом… Мои родители ничего не знают обо мне и Корво, я все жду подходящего момента, чтобы сказать им…  
      — Поняла. Ни слова в их присутствии.  
      Хлопнула дверь, и в зал вошли еще несколько девушек, а вместе с ними и мадам Кармона, наша преподавательница.  
      — Айрис, — шепнула Оливия, когда мы выстраивались в ряд перед началом занятия, — завтра у нас нет репетиции, и я собиралась в парк после полудня… Пойдем вместе?  
      — С удовольствием.  
      — И… если Корво себя хорошо чувствует, я не буду против, если ты позовешь его. На самом деле мне бы очень хотелось увидеться с ним после того… случая.  
      — Конечно, — я улыбнулась. Мир был восстановлен.  
  
      Ярмарка обычно проходила на городской площади, а вот Большой парк на это время становился главным центром увеселений.  
      Отец Оливии, как один из городских советников, в этом году был избран распорядителем на празднике. Большую часть времени он теперь проводил в именно парке.  
      Погода стояла чудесная, и не верилось, что еще несколько недель назад в городе лежал снег. Все расцвело, знаменуя приход весны и скорый урожай.  
      Мы встретились с Оливией у входа, она пришла с младшей сестрой.  
      — Надеюсь, вы не против, что я взяла с собой Крис. Ей очень хотелось посмотреть, как папа работает.  
      —  _Л_ аботает, — повторила ее сестра.  
      — Да, именно, — Оливия закатила глаза. Крис было пять лет, и она упрямо не выговаривала букву «р». — Крис, ты помнишь Айрис? А это Корво.  
      — Пливет, Ай _л_ ис и Ко _л_ во, — поздоровалась с нами Крис.  
      Мы нашли мистера Кингстона в одном из павильонов неподалеку.  
      — Папа-а! — воскликнула Крис, подбегая к нему. Он подхватил ее на руки и закружил в воздухе.  
      — Тебе никогда не хотелось иметь рядом такую вот крошку? — спросил меня Корво, прислонясь к косяку и неотрывно глядя на Крис.  
      — Ты имеешь в виду младшую сестру?  
       Он покачал головой.  
      — Дочку.  
      Меня поразила серьезность в его голосе.  
  
      Мы провели около часа, с интересом слушая рассказ мистера Кингстона о том, как идет подготовка. В этом году ожидалось одно из самых зрелищных представлений — танцоров огня, всегда собиравшее массу народа, но мистер Кингстон пообещал достать нам лучшие билеты.  
      Крис с любопытством и непосредственностью ребенка исследовала все углы, заглядывала во все коробки и все вокруг проверяла на прочность. Откуда-то ей удалось достать воздушного змея, тут же захватившего ее внимание. Воскликнув «Пока, папа!», она выбежала на улицу и, не дожидаясь нас, помчалась прочь по дорожке. Мы попрощались с мистер Кингстоном и отправились вслед за Крис запускать змея.  
      Издалека мы приметили в низине разноцветные фургоны, и решили пойти посмотреть, что за представление там готовится. Крис бежала впереди, а в небе над ее головой парил яркий воздушный змей. Но тут налетевший порыв ветра вырвал бечевку у нее из рук и понес змея дальше. Крис кинулась за ним, безуспешно пытаясь поймать. Змея принесло на поляну, и он зацепился за крышу одного из фургонов. Это привлекло внимание сидевшего рядом человека, он ремонтировал колесо. Помедлив, Крис подошла к нему и указала на застрявшего змея. Он с улыбкой поднялся с земли, ловким движением подхватил Крис на руки и поднял, давая ей самостоятельно достать игрушку. Как только это было сделано, он вновь опустил ее на землю и потрепал во волосам.  
      — Спасибо вам и извините за беспокойство! — поблагодарила его Оливия, когда мы подошли.  
      — Никакого беспокойства, — наш «спаситель» оказался привлекательным молодым человеком с золотистой шевелюрой, голубыми глазами и ослепительной улыбкой. Присмотревшись, он воскликнул:  
      — Корво?!  
      — Ги?..  
      — Корво! — повторил он, и они оба расхохотались и обнялись, будто старые друзья.  
      — Я и не знал, что вы выступаете на празднике! Я не видел в городе ни одной афиши, и на этот раз это не моя вина, — проговорил Корво.  
      — Ох, это… Пусть Жозефина сама объяснит. Но сначала скажи, где тебе удалось найти такую замечательную компанию?  
      Корво по очереди представил нас. Молодого человека звали Гийом.  
      Только сейчас я обратила внимание на надпись на фургоне.  
      — Труппа мадам Надаль! Так вы актер!  
      Гийом вновь рассмеялся.  
      — Пойдемте. Жозефина будет рада познакомиться с вами.  
      Мы прошли вдоль ряда фургонов, в центре поляны несколько рабочих были заняты установкой деревянного помоста под руководством высокой светловолосой женщины.  
      — Тетушка Жозé, у нас гости! — возвестил Гийом, и женщина обернулась на голос.  
      — Корво! Вот это сюрприз! — последовали очередные объятия, после чего мадам Надаль пригласила нас всех в свой фургон. Небольшой, но очень уютный, он состоял из двух комнат, разделенных ширмой. Стены были обклеены яркими афишами: портрет женщины на одной из них смутно напоминал саму Жозефину, а в другой я узнала пьесу, которую очень любила в детстве.  
      — Ги, сделаешь нам чаю? — попросила Жозефина. Вблизи я обратила внимание, что они очень похожи, и вспомнила, как Гийом назвал ее тетушкой. Должно быть, это не просто дружеское обращение, и они действительно родственники.  
      — Я и не знала, что среди твоих друзей есть и знаменитые актеры, — шепнула я Корво.  
      — Это долгая история…  
      — И очень милая, не правда ли, Корво? — громко произнесла мадам Надаль, уловив последнюю фразу. — Этот юноша однажды влюбился в актрису и сорвал по городу все наши афиши, чтобы никто больше не услышал о представлении и не пришел на нее посмотреть.  
      — Мне было одиннадцать!  
      — Но ты уже был настоящим сердцеедом. Тетушка Жозе еще не скоро отошла от твоего признания, — крикнул Ги из соседней комнаты.  
      — Так это были вы? — спросила я у Жозефины; она кивнула, смеясь.  
      — Я не смогла ответить взаимностью на его чувства, но друзьями с тех пор мы точно стали.  
      Гийом вернулся с полным подносом, и каждый оказался обеспечен чашкой чая и печеньем. Крис не дотягивалась до стола, и Гийом усадил ее к себе на колени. Обычно она не любила незнакомых, но сейчас чувствовала себя на удивление уверенно. Этот удивительный молодой человек, казалось, очаровывал всех вокруг, и, глядя на него, я бы еще поспорила, кто тут был настоящим сердцеедом.  
      — Ги сказал, у вас какие-то неприятности… — напомнил Корво.  
      Жозефина кивнула.  
      — Наши неудачи начались по пути в Каллеро. Мы готовили новое представление…  
      — Нечто потрясающее! — вставил Гийом.  
      — Было нечто потрясающее, — поправила его тетушка, — пока мы не лишились главной актрисы. Она неожиданно сбежала, не забыв прихватить свой аванс. Потом в дороге сломались несколько фургонов. Темная история, и мы даже подозревали саботаж, но… Один фургон — с половиной реквизита мы даже были вынуждены оставить в городке неподалеку отсюда, а уж сколько денег ушло на ремонт остальных — и говорить не хочется! Наконец мы добрались сюда, но я не уверена, будет ли выступать. Мы все поставили на успех новой пьесы и не готовились к чему-то иному.  
      Возникла неловкая пауза, мы уставились в свои чашки. Крис начала нетерпеливо вертеться, и, понимая, что девочке не очень интересны наши разговоры, мадам Надаль позволила ей устроиться на полу и разбирать шкатулку с бижутерией.  
      — Но позвольте мне быть с вами откровенными, — продолжила Жозефина, возвращаясь за стол, — театр давно уже переживает не лучшие времена. Большая часть наших сбережений ушла на подготовку нового спектакля, и это не считая неизбежных затрат на переезды и иные мелкие расходы. Если честно, я всерьез подумываю о том, чтобы…  
      — Распустить труппу?! — возмущенно воскликнул Гийом. — Мы уже обсуждали это! Любые трудности преодолимы.  
      — Ги, у нас серьезные долги. За одну стоянку здесь приходится платить немалые деньги.  
      В ответ Гийом лишь что-то недовольно пробормотал и ушел на улицу.  
      — Мне пойти за ним? — с тревогой спросил Корво.  
      Жозефина покачала головой.  
      — Извините за эту неприятную сцену. Дело в том, что Ги всю жизнь провел в театре. Его мать, моя бедняжка-сестра, умерла, когда он был совсем крохой. Я взяла на себя заботу о нем, будучи еще начинающей актрисой, поэтому он буквально вырос на подмостках. Он тяжело переживает идею роспуска труппы.  
      — Мой отец распоряжается на празднике, — тихо заметила Оливия, — я могла бы попросить его повременить с платой…  
      — Это было бы очень мило с твоей стороны, дорогая, — грустно улыбнулась Жозефина, —, но не решит нашей главной проблемы. Невозможно разыскать замену главной актрисе за месяц до премьеры, к тому же в преддверие крупного праздника. Я написала паре знакомых, но все они заняты в собственных постановках.  
      — А вы сами не могли бы сыграть?  
      — Боюсь, что нет. Героине пьесы не более двадцати лет.  
      И тут меня осенило.  
      — Позвольте Оливии попробовать!  
      — Айрис, нет! — испуганно охнула Оливия, но я проигнорировала ее.  
      — У нее отлично получается играть на сцене.  
      — В школьных постановках, Айрис!  
      — И что? Уверена, мадам Надаль тоже не сразу стала главой труппы.  
      Жозефина, однако, не разделяла моей уверенности.  
      — Роль непростая.  
      — И все равно! — не сдавалась я. — Вы ничего не потеряете, если разрешите Оливии сыграть на пробу пару сцен. И, вполне возможно, она вам подойдет.  
      Мадам Надаль повернулась к Оливии.  
      — А что ты сама скажешь?  
      Оливия вспыхнула.  
      — Я… я не против. Но хотелось бы узнать, о чем пьеса.  
      Жозефина принесла с комода папку. «Корделия», — значилось на обложке. В папке находились эскизы костюмов и декораций, и, пока мы рассматривали их, Жозефина принялась рассказывать:  
      — Меня вдохновило одно представление, увиденное в прошлом году на Морли. Оно называлось «Корнелия» — по имени главной героини, и мне страстно захотелось поставить нечто подобное. Только у меня получился счастливый конец, а за основу я взяла чудесную серконскую легенду. Главная героиня пьесы — девушка по имени Корделия, дочь одного из местных рыбаков. Восторженная и жизнерадостная, больше всего на свете она любит танцевать. Однажды к берегу причаливают пираты; их так очаровывает выступление Корделии на городской площади, что они похищают девушку. Около года она живет в плену, в то время как главарь пиратов тщетно пытается добиться ее расположения. Но вот неподалеку от логова пиратов терпит крушение торговый корабль. На берег выносит одного из уцелевших — прекрасного дона Кристобаля. Пираты дают ему кров, и поначалу он благодарен своим спасителям, но в дальнейшем узнает об их разбойничьей натуре. Кристобаль знакомится с Корделией, и они влюбляются друг в друга. Потрясенный историей девушки, он обещает спасти ее и вызывает на бой главаря пиратов. Кристобаль побеждает, и пираты соглашаются отпустить их. Возлюбленные возвращаются в родной город Корделии, и все, конечно же, заканчивается счастливой свадьбой.  
      Когда мадам Надаль замолчала, мы еще несколько минут сидели в тишине, завороженные. Нам показалось, будто сама история только что развернулась у нас перед глазами: рыбацкая деревушка, пиратские пещеры, морские сражения и горы сокровищ…  
      — Это потрясающе, — прошептала я. — Вот бы увидеть на сцене!  
      Жозефина выбрала из папки пару листов и протянула их Оливии.  
      — Это один из монологов Корделии. Думаю, ты вполне сможешь выучить его за вечер. Приходи завтра в это же время, и мы посмотрим. А теперь, если не возражаете, мне пора вернуться к своим делам.  
  
      — Ну, и что это значит? — воскликнула Оливия, когда мы вышли на улицу. — Импровизированные пробы, а?  
      — А почему нет? Вдруг у тебя получится? Представь, какой это потрясающий опыт! К тому же ты здорово выручишь этих людей и дашь всем нам возможность посмотреть представление. А вообще я считаю, что тебе не помешало бы немного развеяться. — Я развернула сценарий и начала читать вслух.  
      Гийом (он стоял неподалеку) поначалу не выразил желания продолжить разговор, но, как только я прочла первую фразу, подошел, привлеченный моими словами.  
      — Жозефина дала вам сценарий «Корделии»?..  
      — Оливия будет пробоваться на роль.  
      Он изумленно захлопал глазами.  
      — Но… я не думал… У вас есть опыт?  
      — Любительские постановки школьного театра, — ответила Оливия, прежде чем я начала бы расписывать ее заслуги. — Ничего особенного. Но мадам Надаль разрешила попробовать, и… кто знает, — она застенчиво улыбнулась.  
      — Можно посмотреть? — Гийом взял у меня листы. — Не самая легкая сцена, — пробормотал он.  
      — А что, если вы нам поможете? — неожиданно выпалила я.  
      — А? — он удивленно поднял на меня глаза.  
      — Ведь вы выросли в театре, знаете все тонкости, знаете пьесу и требования своей тетушки. Вы могли бы подготовить Оливию!  
      В его глазах зажегся огонек понимания.  
      — А ведь это идея! Пьеса не самая простая, а требования у Жозефины действительно высокие. Только я бы предложил… Подождите минутку! — Он куда-то умчался, но вскоре вернулся со стопкой других листов. — Вот. Это будет куда интереснее.  
      — Но эта сцена, совместная с доном Кристобалем? — уточнила Оливия.  
      — Верно, — ответил Гийом со своей фирменной улыбкой. — Дона Кристобаля играю я.  
      Оливия покраснела.  
      — Давайте соберемся у нас с Корво? Вы сможете порепетировать, и вам никто не помешает, — спешно предложила я, пока никто не успел заметить ее вспыхнувшие щеки или пока сама Оливия не передумала.  
      Гийом кивнул, и я назвала ему адрес.  
      — Встретимся там через час, ладно? У меня есть некоторые дела в городе, и я улизну под их предлогом. Не хочу, чтобы тетушка связала ваш уход с моим исчезновением. И еще одна просьба: прекратите обращаться ко мне на вы! Мне всего-то двадцать два, — он подмигнул нам и скрылся между фургонами.  
      Корво задумчиво смотрел вслед Гийому.  
      — Что с тобой? — спросила я его, попутно пролистывая новую часть сценария. — Оливия, смотри-ка, да тут в конце сцены поцелуй!  
      — Я так и знал, что он выкинет нечто подобное, — вздохнул Корво.  
      — О чем ты?  
      — Ги любит разыгрывать из себя галантного кавалера, но не покупайтесь на его уловки. Я ни в коем случае не имею в виду, что он бывает груб или… излишне настойчив, но… Сколько его знаю, он с каждой девушкой так себя ведет.  
      Оливия заметно сникла.  
      — Я не хотел портить момент, — извинился Корво. — Просто предупредил.  
      — Знаешь, по поводу тебя меня тоже предупреждали, — доверительно сообщила я Корво. — К несчастью, я никого не послушала.  
      — К несчастью? — весело осведомился он, хватая меня под руку, и, хохоча, повалил меня на землю.  
      — Конечно, к несчастью! Только посмотрите, кто мне достался! — воскликнула я, тщетно пытаясь отбиться от него. Наконец он выпустил меня и помог подняться на ноги.  
      — Вот гляди, что ты наделал, — я наклонилась поднять ленты, которые высыпались из сумки; я купила их утром, они были необходимы мне для праздничного костюма.  
      — Какие красивые… — прошептала Крис. Не в силах устоять перед взглядом ее васильковых глаз, я протянула ей пару лент. Она выбрала одну.  
      — Кстати, ты мне так и не рассказала: как твой недавний визит к Уортонам? — спросил Корво.  
      — Ах, это. Я провела чудесные пятнадцать минут за чаем с леди Тавианой, но к Фредерику она меня не пустила. У него болезнь прошла в легкой форме, но врачи опасаются осложнений. Я, конечно, попросила передать наилучшие пожелания от нас обоих, но вряд ли мы увидимся на празднике урожая. — Все это время я крутила в руках оставшуюся ленту и, не найдя ей лучшего применения, повязала Корво вокруг головы.  
      — Ко _л_ во к _л_ асивый, — одобрительно кивнула Крис.  
      — Пять лет живу с ней, и хоть бы раз услышала, что Оливия красивая, — притворно вздохнула Оливия.  
      — Оливия — акт _л_ иса! — гордо заявила Крис, заставив нас всех рассмеяться.  
  
      Мы завели Крис домой, а потом и направились к нам с Корво.  
      — Так это и есть ваше любовное гнездышко? — огляделась Оливия. — Мило.  
      Вскоре к нам присоединился и Гийом. Они с Оливией расположились в гостиной, а я пошла на кухню приготовить чай и что-нибудь перекусить. Корво налил себе стакан воды. Я заметила, что он бледен.  
      — Ты как? — я провела рукой по его щеке. Он прикрыл глаза и ничего не ответил. — Извини, меня так захватила эта идея, что я даже не подумала… Может, стоило отправить их репетировать в другое место?  
      Корво покачал головой и привлек меня к себе. Я прижалась к нему, чувствуя необычную расслабленность и тепло; ничего на свете мне не хотелось бы сейчас больше, чем остаться вдвоем…  
      — Нет-нет-нет! — донеслось из соседней комнаты. — Здесь нужна совершенно другая интонация!  
      …но я сама навлекла на себя эту беду.  
      — Это ведь только на один вечер, — я легко коснулась губами его щеки. — Пойдем?  
      Он кивнул. Я взяла поднос, и мы вернулись в гостиную. Гийом и Оливия делали пометки в сценарии, они склонились так близко друг к другу, что даже не заметили, как мы вошли.  
      — Ты только посмотри: они уже вжились в образы, — шепнула я и добавила громче: — Мисс Корделия и дон… как там… Кристобаль! Чай будете?  
  
      Мы просидели до позднего вечера, устали, но в общем-то весело провели время. Оливия взяла сценарий, намереваясь еще раз проглядеть его перед сном, и Гийом предложил проводить ее до дома.  
      — Ты ведь не думаешь, что он может… — спросила я Корво. Мы стояли на пороге и смотрели на две удаляющиеся фигурки, которые, кажется, все еще продолжали обсуждать детали завтрашнего выступления.  
      — Никогда, — твердо ответил Корво. — Он, может, и ветреный, но честный юноша и прекрасно осознает границы дозволенного.  
      — А ты? — спросила я, сплетая его пальцы со своими.  
      Его рука мягко легла мне на талию, и он развернул меня лицом к себе. Я чуть откинула голову и посмотрела на него, прищурившись. У меня перехватило дыхание: таким красивым показался он мне в этот момент.  
      — Что у тебя на уме? — спросил Корво.  
      — Надо помыть посуду, — невозмутимо ответила я.  
      Он усмехнулся, и я почувствовала, как его пальцы принялись возиться с застежками моего платья.  
      — Может, посуда все же подождет? — с надеждой спросил он, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать меня.  
      — Думаю, да, — хрипло произнесла я и приникла к его губам в жадном ответном поцелуе. Недавнее ощущение расслабленности сейчас перешло в страстное желание немедленной близости. Сейчас, сию минуту; мы даже не желали добираться до спальни.  
      Захлопнув дверь, Корво прижал меня к стене. Он принялся покрывать поцелуями мою шею, одновременно завершив начатое и расстегнув до конца мое платье. В объятиях его сильных рук было так уютно, но мне хотелось подразнить его еще немного, вопреки здравому смыслу хотелось продлить эту лихорадку страсти.  
      Я вывернулась из кольца его рук и метнулась в гостиную. Скинув туфли, я вскочила на диван. Медленно подняла подол платья, продемонстрировав голень, затянутую в шелковый чулок, и край подвязки чуть выше колена. Корво опустился на пол возле дивана, не отрывая от меня широко раскрытых глаз; его пальцы судорожно вцепились в ворс ковра. Не спеша я развязала одну подвязку, и атласная лента упала на бархат дивана. Я выжидающе посмотрела на Корво.  
      Он понял мой намек, включился в мою игру и принялся так же медленно расстегивать рубашку. Ни слова не говоря, мы снимали один предмет одежды за другим, неотрывно глядя в глаза друг другу, наблюдая за реакцией, ловя мгновенное изменение в лице. Корво уже расстегнул мое платье, так что мне осталось лишь стянуть его вниз. Откровенное желание в его взгляде взволновало меня. Он протянул ко мне руки, и я скользнула обратно в его объятия.  
  
      Наутро мы вновь предстали перед мадам Надаль. Она отвела нас к задней части сцены, где было больше места и стояли еще не распакованными коробки с реквизитом. Гийом появился в последний момент, и занял место рядом с Оливией. На вопрос удивленной Жозефины он ответил:  
      — Я буду играть вместе с Оливией. Мы выбрали другую сцену.  
      — Мы? — переспросила мадам Надаль, приподнимая брови. — Позволь спросить, как _ты_ оказался в это замешан? Кажется, тебе-то пробы проходить не надо.  
      — Я решил помочь Оливии. Ты дала ей скучную сцену…  
      — Я дала то, что сочла нужным.  
      — И всегда увереннее себя чувствуешь, находясь на сцене не один.  
      — Что ж, — мадам Надаль махнула рукой, призывая их начать. Она выглядела не очень-то довольной выходкой Гийома и Оливии.  
      Оливия помедлила несколько мгновений, а потом произнесла первую реплику, и нас захватило волшебство пьесы… Корделия рассказывала о своей нелегкой судьбе пленницы, а дон Кристобаль признавался ей в любви и клялся освободить ее от пиратов. Буквально на наших глазах между героями ( _героями ли?_ ) вспыхивало чувство. Они замерли в паре сантиметров друг от друга, едва-едва не касаясь губами. Вчера Оливия наотрез отказалась заканчивать сцену поцелуем, поэтому и сейчас никто из них не осмеливался сделать первый шаг.  
      Неловкую паузу нарушила мадам Надаль: она поднялась со своего места… громко зааплодировав! Весь ее негативный настрой исчез в одно мгновение.  
      — Это чудесно! Просто чудесно! — Она порывисто обняла Оливию. — Я и поверить не могла, но у тебя, без сомнения, есть талант!  
      — Мы спасены! В честь такого стоит и поцеловаться! — воскликнул Гийом и, заключив Оливию в объятия, завершил сцену, запечатлев на ее губах поцелуй.  
      Радостный момент неожиданно прервал грохот, донесшийся с другой стороны. Переполох произошел среди людей, устанавливавших сцену. Один из них сорвался с верхней площадки и упал, сильно разбившись о землю.  
      — Это Жан! — воскликнул Гийом, но тут что-то другое привлекло его внимание. — О небо, там пожар! Декорации горят!  
      Похоже, падая, Жан уронил лампу, она разбилась, и вспыхнувший огонь мгновенно занялся на декорациях. Люди кидались от одного к другому, но подоспевшая мадам Надаль быстро взяла ситуацию под контроль: огонь был погашен, а Жана перенесли в фургон. Похоже, он сломал ногу. Но приводить в чувство пришлось скорее мадам Надаль, чем пострадавшего.  
      — Все пропало! А я только поверила, что дело пошло на лад! А теперь все — все бессмысленно. Часть задников безнадежно обгорела, Жан сломал ногу — как ты теперь будешь играть? Зачем тебя вообще туда понесло?!  
      — Да ладно тебе, Жозе. Зато теперь из меня выйдет настоящий пиратский капитан с деревянной ногой, — попытался пошутить он, но мадам Надаль только горестно вздохнула.  
      — Если бы тебе нужно было просто сидеть на сцене —, но по сценарию между тобой и Гийомом происходит бой! И как, скажи на милость, ты собираешься сражаться со сломанной ногой?! Бесполезно! Не стоило и заниматься этой пьесой!  
      Мы пытались утешить ее, но ничто не могло вернуть мадам Надаль оптимистичный настрой. Расстроены были и мы: Оливия, уже понадеявшаяся, что ей удастся в поучаствовать в пьесе, да и я сама неожиданно прониклась идеей и желала как-то помочь мадам Надаль. Тут Корво отозвал меня в сторону и кое-что шепнул на ухо.  
      — Корво!.. Если Жозефина согласится, думаю, не составит труда внести поправки в сюжет!  
      — Но вот что делать с декорациями… Ты случаем не умеешь рисовать?  
      — Не так хорошо, как требуется. Но… — я внезапно осеклась. — Но знаю того, кто хорошо умеет!  
      Корво не сдержал восторженный вопль, чем привлек к нам всеобщее внимание.  
      — Чему вы так радуетесь? — спросил Гийом.  
      Корво приобнял меня за плечи и протянул руку Оливии.  
      — Мадам Жозефина, считайте, вам повезло. В нашем лице вы обрели трех добрых духов, которые знают, как вам помочь. У вас уже есть главная актриса, а теперь и мы с Айрис придумали, как справиться с новой проблемой.  
      — У меня есть знакомый художник, который сумеет быстро восстановить ваши декорации — и при этом за небольшую плату.  
      — А у меня — точнее, я есть — способный к сражению пират, — Корво театрально поклонился. — Думаю, мы вполне можем внести поправку в сюжет: Жан останется главарем пиратов, но в остальном обыграем так, что именно я вызову Гийома на бой.  
      Жозефина и Гийом переглянулись. Последний расхохотался.  
      — Поистине судьба была к нам благосклонна, послав нам этого хулигана пару лет назад!  
      — Корво, я… у меня просто нет слов, — выдохнула мадам Надаль, смахивая ненароком выступившие слезы.  
      — Ура нашим спасителям! — воскликнул Гийом, вновь привлекая к себе Оливию. Кажется, в порыве чувств он был готов поцеловать и меня, но, перехватив взгляд Корво, ограничился тем, что с жаром пожал мне руку.  
      Жозефина поднялась из кресла, преодолев минутную слабость и вновь превратившись в прежнюю мадам Надаль, уверенную главу театра.  
      — Значит, решено. Мы немедленно приступаем к репетициям. За работу!  
      Итак, теперь мы все трое оказались вовлечены в постановку, и никогда еще я не чувствовала такого воодушевления и творческого подъема.  
  
      Оливия и Гийом остались на репетицию, а мы с Корво решили наведаться к предполагаемому художнику. Им был Нэйтан, брат нашей горничной Джейн.  
      — Семья Джейн происходит с Морли. Они приехали на Серконос вскоре после мятежа, когда на острове начался голод и многие вынуждены были бежать из родных мест, — рассказывала я Корво, пока мы шли к дому, где жили Гилланы. — Кажется, они состоят в дальнем родстве с каким-то знакомым моего отца, и он — папа ведь тоже с Морли, я тебе говорила? Только приехал сюда уже давно. Так вот, этот самый знакомый написал ему и попросил позаботиться о них первое время. Поэтому мы и взяли в помощницы Джейн, их старшую дочь; ну, ты помнишь ее, она была со мной в Уортон-парке. Она милая девчушка, на год младше меня, но очень преданная и трудолюбивая. — Я остановилась у одного из домов. — Это здесь. — Я открыла входную дверь, и мы настороженно оглядели темную лестницу. — Третий этаж.  
      Нам открыла сама миссис Гиллан.  
      — Мисс Айрис? — удивилась она. — Что вы… Подождите, я позову дочь. Джейн! Джейн, иди-ка сюда!  
      Через мгновение Джейн выскочила в коридор.  
      — Мисс Айрис?! — так же удивленно и даже несколько испуганно воскликнула она. — Вы уже в городе?       Но я не получала никаких указаний, я думала, что вы еще не приехали… Но это же значит, что ваши родители… но ведь в доме…  
      — Джейн! Джейн, успокойся, пожалуйста! — Я вынуждена была ухватить ее за руку, иначе бы она умчалась, не дослушав. — Мои родители приедут только в конце месяца, а я… живу не дома, — тут Джейн заметила и Корво и уставилась на него. — Так что все в порядке. Я пришла не за этим. И, если честно, не к тебе, а к Нэйтану.  
      — Нэйтану? — переспросила она, переводя взгляд обратно на меня.  
      — Да. Он дома?  
      — Конечно… Заходите.  
      Мы прошли в большую комнату, где был отгорожен художественный уголок, принадлежавший Нэйтану: здесь хранились мольберты, краски, несколько незаконченных портретов и чистые холсты. Нэйтан был талантливым художником, но заказы ему выпадали нечасто.  
      Сам хозяин комнаты стоял у окна и рисовал что-то, увиденное им на улице; карандаш быстро-быстро мелькал по бумаге. Несмотря на теплую погоду, в камине был разведен огонь, и я знала почему: Нэйтан постоянно мерз. Сказывалась длительная болезнь, от которой ему удалось (хотя и не до конца) поправиться лишь недавно, во многом благодаря помощи моей семьи.  
      Мы были знакомы: раньше я часто приносила ему лекарства и всевозможные посылки от отца — но никогда толком не разговаривали. Нэйтан был очень тихим и предпочитал молчать. Высокий, но излишне худой, с каштановыми кудрями, вечно убранными в небрежный хвост, и грустными темными глазами, он был красив какой-то особенной, болезненной красотой; эти острые черты лица и впалые скулы… Пожалуй, единственное, что не давало мне влюбиться в него, — это то, что он был чуть ли не на пятнадцать лет старше.  
      Джейн окликнула брата; от неожиданности он вздрогнул, карандаш разорвал бумагу.  
      — Нэйтан, к тебе гости. Айрис, дочь мистера Рида.  
      — Я помню Айрис, — тихо ответил он.  
      Я представила ему Корво, и перешла прямо к делу:  
      — Возможно, вы слышали о труппе мадам Надаль: они дают представление на празднике урожая, но возникли некоторые сложности, и… в общем, им нужны новые декорации. Я подумала, что вы могли бы нам помочь. — Я протянула ему папку с эскизами, которую дала мне Жозефина.  
      Нэйтан задумчиво рассматривал наброски.  
      — А сроки?  
      — Около месяца. Мы, конечно же, оплатим все материалы.  
      — Хорошо. Я возьмусь.  
      — Правда? Как здорово! Вы нас очень выручите. Спасибо, Нэйтан!  
      Он с легкой улыбкой посмотрел на меня.  
      — Вы тоже участвуете в пьесе?  
      — Я? Нет. Скорее помогаю с ее организацией. — Я повернулась к Корво. — Что ж, и этот вопрос решен. Дело за вами, господин пират.  
  
      На ближайшие недели у нас установился абсолютно сумасшедший распорядок дня. С утра мы с Оливией занимались танцами, а после бежали в Большой парк. Хотя я не играла в пьесе, но постоянно присутствовала на репетициях, учитывая, что, кроме Оливии, в ней теперь участвовал и Корво.  
      Однажды мы с Оливией пришли, когда Гийом и Корво были уже в разгаре репетиции, разыгрывая сцену сражения. Оружие было бутафорским, но все же было очевидно, что навыки Корво вовсе не актерская игра.  
      — Эй, полегче! — воскликнул Гийом, отшатываясь назад и потирая плечо, когда Корво сделал особо сильный выпад.  
      — А-а, вот и мои прекрасные дамы! — Ги отбросил в сторону оружие и спрыгнул со сцены, чтобы поприветствовать нас. Оливия мгновенно переключила на него свое внимание, но я смотрела на Корво.       Он бессильно прислонился к стене и прикрыл глаза рукой. Несмотря на все уверения, он так до конца и не восстановился после болезни. Я подошла к нему.  
      — Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
      Он отнял руку от лица и вымученно улыбнулся.  
      — Нормально.  
      — Корво, я же вижу…  
      — Просто устал.  
      Я не стала возражать, только обняла его. Мы неоднократно говорили об этом, и я знала, что отговаривать его от участия бесполезно.  
      После репетиции мы втроем возвращались по домам, Оливия и Корво обсуждали какие-то детали относительно пьесы, и мы проводили ее до Зеленого квартала.  
      Подойдя к дому, мы услышали громкий голос миссис Кингстон. Встревоженная, Оливия поспешила открыть дверь.  
      — Нет, мы не можем его оставить! И я уже объясняла тебе почему. — спорила она с кем-то.  
      — Что произошло? — спросила Оливия.  
      Ее мать выглянула в прихожую, следом за ней вышла заплаканная Крис, прижимавшая к груди котенка.  
      — Оливия, это ты, наконец-то! Крис принесла котенка, хотя я не раз говорила: никаких животных в доме. Пожалуйста, отнеси его обратно мисс Перри — она живет через два дома от нас — и скажи ей, чтобы больше не предлагала котят, щенят или кого угодно моим детям!  
      — Давай, Крис, — ласково заметила Оливия. — Ты слышала, что сказала мама.  
      — Но он такой хорошенький!  
      — Да, Крис, я знаю. Но у близнецов аллергия; ты же не хочешь, чтобы они заболели?  
      Крис замотала головой, однако и отдавать котенка ей не хотелось. Тут вмешался Корво.  
      — Давай мы с Айрис возьмем его себе. А ты сможешь приходить к нам и играть с ним, когда захочешь.  
      — Корво… — начала было я, но подобное предложение вполне устроило Крис. Она протянула ему котенка, и на том мы и разошлись.  
      Дома котенок вдоволь наелся и уснул у меня под боком. Умиленные, мы наблюдали, как он мило посапывал во сне. Точнее она, как мы потом выяснили, и, немного подумав, Корво дал нашей новой питомице имя — Маркиза.  
      — Мне показалось, ты хотела что-то сказать, когда я забирал котенка у Крис? — спросил Корво. Мы сидели рядом на диване. — Ты против чего-то? — Он вдруг серьезно посмотрел на меня. — У тебя-то ведь нет аллергии?  
      — Нет. И я не против котенка — против того, чтобы Крис приходила к нам.  
      — Это после «неудачного» визита Оливии и Гийома, когда они до ночи репетировали тут свою пьесу? — улыбнулся Корво. — Ну, ты вполне можешь на время забрать котенка в ваш дом в Зеленом квартале — я имею в виду, когда вернутся твои родители, — и пригласить Крис туда.  
      — Чтобы она спросила «А где же Ко _л_ во? К _л_ асивый Ко _л_ во!»?  
      — Да ты никак снова ревнуешь?  
      — Не говори глупости, — я старательно избегала его попытки обратить все в шутку, хотя, может, и стоило. Но что-то не давало мне покоя. — Корво, наши семьи дружат! Она же еще ребенок! Ей ничего не стоит сболтнуть что-то не то.  
      — Айрис, вопрос «Где Корво?» не является синонимом тому, что Айрис и Корво спят вместе, — язвительно заметил Корво, отстраняясь. — И если уж на то пошло, отец Оливии тоже видел нас вместе — он, по-твоему, не станет задавать вопросов?  
      Корво был прав. Крис была лишь предлогом.  
      — Айрис, я тебя просто не понимаю! Мы живем вместе весь последний месяц — и это было твоим предложением, позволь напомнить. И тебя продолжают одолевать какие-то сомнения?  
      — Мои родители…  
      — Перестань оправдывать все родителями! Я не верю, что тебя так сильно волнует их реакция — или что она остановит тебя. Глядя на наши с тобой отношения, не скажешь, что тебя воспитывали в строгих нравах! — Корво поднялся.  
      — Ты куда?  
      — На воздух.  
      — Корво, подожди! — Я вскочила вслед за ним. — Проблема не в тебе…  
      — А в чем тогда?  
      — Возможно, это сложно понять, но… Мне нравится эта секретность. Стоит рассказать, как начнутся разговоры, подшучивания, намеки, — я развела руками. — Я не хочу этого. Я хочу быть с тобой вдвоем, и чтобы никого не было рядом, даже родителей. Потому что придется им во всем признаться: что мы давно уже знакомы, что все это время я живу в Каллеро из-за тебя… Все равно с их стороны меня ждет неодобрение.  
      — Мы не можем скрываться вечно, — произнес Корво мягко.  
      — Конечно, но… Давай подождем до конца праздника, хорошо? С этой постановкой я придумаю, как представить тебя родителям…  
      Я склонила голову ему на плечо, и он нежно погладил меня по волосам.  
      — Иногда я думаю… что нас ждет? куда все это приведет?..  
      — Неважно куда, — прошептал Корво, обнимая меня еще крепче. — Главное, что я всегда буду рядом.  
  
      Маркиза быстро привязалась к нам. Ей нравилось быть в курсе всего, что происходило в доме. Куда бы мы ни шли, она всегда бежала рядом. Мы сидели в гостиной — она устраивалась рядом на диване или ковре. Уходили на улицу — Маркиза провожала нас до двери, а затем вскакивала на подоконник и так сидела, прижавшись розовым носиком к стеклу, с нетерпением ожидая нашего возвращения.  
      Конечно, не обошлось и без неприятных сюрпризов, неизбежных в данном случае. Однажды, открыв шкаф, я обнаружила испорченными свои туфли для танцев, и мне спешно пришлось заказывать новые. В другой раз Маркиза утащила мои ленты для волос. У нее появилась привычка прятаться под одеялом, и нам не раз приходилось выгонять ее из спальни в самый неподходящий момент. Но все же и мы мгновенно полюбили ее и вскоре уже не представляли свою жизнь без этого создания.  
       _Впоследствии она вырастет в красивейшую кошку и еще подтвердит свое имя, когда будет жить у нас с Фредериком…_  
  
      Следующий день был очень важным: предстоял первый полный прогон пьесы.  
      Пока Оливия переодевалась, я решила воспользоваться моментом и поговорить с ней кое о чем. Дело в том, что мадам Надаль по секрету спросила у меня, не захочет ли Оливия насовсем присоединиться к труппе в дальнейшем и попросила обсудить с ней этот вопрос.  
      Когда я передала Оливии наш разговор, она долгое время молчала.  
      — Мне, безусловно, льстит это предложение, однако… Они постоянно переезжают с места на место. Значит, придется оставить семью? Не уверена, что готова к подобному приключению.  
      — Сказала Оливия, согласившаяся участвовать в представлении и целоваться на сцене с незнакомым человеком.  
      Она улыбнулась.  
      — Ты же понимаешь, что все это невинные забавы. Хотя папа, узнав, обрадовался, словно ребенок. Дай ему волю и он, наверное, играл бы на сцене вместо меня!  
      — Уверена, твои родители не стали бы возражать, пожелай их дочь стать актрисой. У тебя талант, Оливия, это признает сама мадам Надаль.  
      — Я не уверена, хочу ли сама такой жизни.  
      — Думаю, Гийом быстро заставит тебя поменять свое мнение.  
      — Айрис!  
      — Я не права? Мне казалось, вы весьма неравнодушны друг к другу.  
      — Это все из-за пьесы. Мы играем влюбленных и…  
      — Оливия. Ты  _меня_ пытаешься обмануть? Уж я-то знаю, как это бывает.  
      Она перехватила мой взгляд.  
      — А как было у вас с Корво? Вы же познакомились тогда у Уортонов, верно?  
      Я сглотнула. У меня так и не хватило смелости рассказать ей правду.  
      — Нас сразу потянуло друг к другу, — Оливия нагнулась за чем-то, и мне удалось скрыть собственную неловкость. — Конечно, настоящие отношения начались много позже Уортон-парка. Но мы будто почувствовали, что должны быть вместе.  
      Оливия взяла щетку со столика и принялась расчесывать волосы.  
      — Ги замечательный, и я не отрицаю, что между нами что-то промелькнуло, но не хочу обнадеживать себя раньше времени. Пожалуй, только после представления, когда рассеется этот ореол и магическая атмосфера, можно будет сказать определенно. — Она помедлила и добавила чуть тише: — Но мне так не хочется, чтобы это заканчивалось.


	13. Праздник урожая

С началом месяца урожая приятная предпраздничная суматоха многократно усилилась… и едва ли уже казалась такой приятной. Кажется, разбуди меня ночью, и я без труда выпалила бы весь распорядок праздничного шествия, а заодно и текст пьесы, слова которой — благодаря частому присутствию на репетициях — успела выучить не хуже самих актеров.  
  
      Получив телеграмму от родителей, я открыла наш дом в Зеленом квартале, и вместе с Джейн мы быстро навели там порядок. Меня удивило, что она ничего не сказала ни про Корво, ни про мои с ним отношения — лишь пообещала не упоминать ничего при моих родителях.  
      Сколько людей за последнее время обещали мне то же? О нас с Корво знали, кажется, все вокруг — кроме моих собственных родителей. Как долго в таких условиях мне удастся скрывать наш секрет? Теперь нам с Корво следовало быть гораздо осторожнее.  
  
      — Наконец-то! Я скучала! — я обняла родителей, попутно выхватив из корзины горсть ягод.  
      — Не подлизывайся. С этими своими балами ты совсем нас позабыла, — пожурила меня мама. — Кстати, Айрис, я привезла то, о чем ты просила, — скажи спасибо отцу, которому пришлось переносить все это барахло с чердака. Я давно уже мечтала избавиться от него, но твой дедушка всегда запрещал, а потом… — она махнула рукой, — стало уже не до того.  
      — Да ты только представь, как потрясающе будет смотреться на сцене настоящий пиратский реквизит! — откликнулась я, уже зарывшись с головой в груду вещей. — Посмотри-и! — восхищенно протянула я, доставая саблю в драгоценных ножнах. — Это же настоящее сокровище!  
      — Пожалуй, только ты и можешь считать эту ржавую железку сокровищем.  
      И правда, клинок был покрыт ржавчиной и давно не точен, да и драгоценные камни (наверняка, фальшивые) по большей части отвалились и потускнели. Но я не замечала этого, представляя, как две сотни лет назад был грозен этот клинок в руках своего хозяина пирата!  
      — Вот и пожертвуй его театру, обратно домой мы это не повезем, — добавила мама, попутно отдавая какие-то указания Джейн.  
      — Мы?  
      — Конечно, мы. — Я подняла глаза и наткнулась на мамин строгий взгляд. — Ты забыла, что на этот год выпадает день рода?  
      Я замерла. Действительно, день рода! Значит, по традиции, к нам вновь съедется вся многочисленная родня…  
      — И тетушка Лора приедет? — осторожно спросила я, желая узнать «масштабы» события.  
      — И тетушка Лора, и дядюшка Аверен, и бабушка София, и все остальные, — устало перечислила мама. — В такие моменты я благодарю небо за то, что у меня самой нет братьев и сестер. Необходимо все подготовить заранее, и мне не обойтись без твоей помощи. К тому же… на ферме сейчас не все ладно.  
      Она замолчала неожиданно, будто не зная, стоит ли мне говорить. Я выжидающе смотрела на нее, но так и не получила ответа: мама продолжила распаковывать вещи — и в итоге я решила, что ничего серьезного не случилось. Ведь урожай выдался хороший, а значит, нашему благосостоянию ничего не угрожает. Верно?..  
      Мне внезапно захотелось оказаться дома — как если бы он мог скоро исчезнуть. Но если не думать о плохом: я обожала семейные праздники, и пропустить такое событие было немыслимо. Вот только…  
      «Корво», — мрачно закончила я собственную мысль. Все опять упирается в наше с ним расставание. Не хотелось бы омрачать и ему настроение перед праздником! Поэтому, поразмыслив немного, я решила рассказать ему обо всем позже. Глядишь, к тому времени у него появятся и свои планы, и мой отъезд его не сильно затронет.  
      Закончив помогать маме с распаковкой вещей, я отпросилась на репетицию. Мне не терпелось показать всем новый реквизит.  
      — Только, пожалуйста, осторожнее с оружием! — крикнула мне вслед мама. — Этот дурацкий меч пролил в свое время уже достаточно крови.  
      Однако когда я пришла (или, точнее будет сказать, примчалась) в Большой парк оказалось, что мой триумф заглушен событием более широкого масштаба: Нэйтан принес новые декорации. Рабочие принялись устанавливать задники, а сам Нэйтан подправлял последние детали.  
      Когда все было готово, нам показалось, что мы и вправду очутились на берегу моря, настолько живо было все нарисовано. Задники легко сменяли друг друга при помощи хитроумного приспособления, стоило только потянуть за шнур. Мы стояли на песчаном пляже, а в следующую минуту — на пиратском корабле, затем — в пещере, полной сверкающих сокровищ.  
      Впрочем, нашлись и те, кто мечу обрадовался больше, чем «картинкам». Корво вызвался привести его в надлежащий вид и уже предвкушал, как будет размахивать им во время спектакля. Его радость длилась до тех пор, пока мадам Жозефина не объявила, что не позволит использовать на сцене настоящее оружие. Клинок решено было отдать Жану в качестве финальной детали к костюму пиратского капитана. Я поспешила заверить Корво, что после представления он сможет забрать его себе. И только взяла с него обещание никогда не пускать оружие в ход. « _Этот меч пролил уже достаточно крови_ », — повторила я мамины слова.  
  
      Теперь, когда никто более не сомневался в том, что пьеса состоится, пришло время позаботиться об афишах. Часть из них уже была развешена по Парку, но мы (я, Оливия и Корво) вызвались расклеить их по всему городу.  
      Мы решили собраться вечером, когда на улицах будет мало прохожих, начать с главной площади и кругом обойти все близлежащие кварталы.  
      — Мы точно шпионы тайной канцелярии! — хихикнула Оливия, держа под мышкой стопку афиш.  
      Сначала мы все вместе клеили афиши, выбирая наиболее удачные и привлекающие внимание места. А потом распределили их поровну между собой и по одиночке разошлись по окрестным улицам.  
      Я быстро управилась со своей партией. По пути к месту, где мы договорились встретиться, я остановилась перед кондитерской. Решив, что Корво и Оливия смогут в случае чего подождать меня пару минут, я зашла внутрь. При виде меня лицо хозяина, сеньора Нуно, расплылось в добродушной улыбке.  
      — Мисс Айрис! Соскучились по сладкому? Вовремя-вовремя. На будущей неделе тут будет не протолкнуться, но пока что мне удалось приберечь нечто особенное, — он указал на витрину.  
      От одного только вида упаковочных коробок у меня потекли слюнки. Обернутые синей, зеленой, красной и золотой бумагой, перевязанные шелковыми лентами, украшенные бантами, они не уступали по великолепию своему содержимому — сластям всех сортов и видов. Настоящей гордостью сеньора Нуно были шоколадные конфеты. Они стоили целое состояние, но обещали настоящий рай на кончике языка. Я мысленно подсчитала свои сбережения. В преддверие праздника родители выдали мне больше денег на карманные расходы, поэтому я могла позволить себе некоторые траты.  
      — Я возьму имбирные.  
      — Решили попробовать что-то новенькое? Мне казалось, вам больше по вкусу вишневые. — Сеньор Нуно осторожно, но ловко переложил конфеты с подноса в коробочку, обвязал ее лентой и протянул мне.  
      — Вишневые, верно… Я беру не для себя, — смущенно пояснила я. Конфеты я намеревалась послать Фредерику. Он не сможет присутствовать на празднике, и мне хотелось хотя бы немного порадовать его. Шоколадные конфеты с кусочками засахаренного имбиря были его любимыми.  
      — Интересно, кто тот счастливчик, которому достанутся прекрасные конфеты от такой прекрасной дамы? Раз уж вы решили не баловать себя, позвольте мне побаловать вас, — сеньор Нуно ненадолго задумался, но потом выбрал с прилавка одну из конфет и предложил мне.  
      Стремясь изобразить из себя понимающего дегустатора, я медленно раскусила конфету, но тут же целиком отправила ее в рот. Какое наслаждение! Конфета просто таяла на языке, а слегка подсоленная сливочная начинка придавала интересный контраст сладости шоколада.  
      — Они потрясающи! — только и смогла произнести я, и тогда сеньор Нуно, смеясь, подал мне еще одну, которую я постаралась растянуть подольше. В довершение ко всему я взяла пакетик леденцов, чтобы разделить сейчас с Оливией и Корво.  
  
      — Я же сказала, что мы найдем ее здесь! — воскликнула Оливия. Они с Корво ждали меня у входа в лавку. — Потому что видела, как эти хвостики скрылись в кондитерской, — она легонько дернула меня за волосы. В качестве извинения я предложила им леденцы.  
      — Мы все развесили, — заключила Оливия. — Ну что, по домам?  
      — А пойдемте ко мне! — предложила я. — Еще не так поздно. Выпьем чаю и, может, выпросим у мамы что-нибудь вкусненькое. Нет, только не эти конфеты. Они не для тебя, — остановила я Корво, заметив его взгляд.  
      — Ох, мастер Корво, кажется, у вас появился конкурент! — притворно возмутилась Оливия, но Корво уже разглядел этикетку на коробке. Он усмехнулся.  
      — Леди Тавиана скажет, что ты его зря балуешь.  
  
      Против обещания сладкого никто не устоял, леденцы быстро закончились и лишь разожгли наш аппетит. На меня накатило неожиданно радостное настроение, и всю дорогу до дома я пробежала вприпрыжку, чем немало повеселила своих спутников и прохожих. Встречая временами взгляд Корво, я читала немой вопрос в его карих глазах, но ничего не говорила. И когда мы пришли домой, я не нашла ничего лучше, как с порога объявить, что _мы дома: я, Оливия и Корво — наш общий друг, который тоже участвует в пьесе_.  
      Не выказав и тени удивления, мама позвала нас в кухню. В мгновение ока перед нами оказались кружки с дымящимся какао и креманки с творожным десертом по особенному маминому рецепту.  
      Оливия первой управилась со своей порцией и распрощалась. На короткое мгновение мы с Корво остались вдвоем, но потом и он собрался уходить. Я вышла проводить его.  
      — Значит, ты так решила это преподнести? — спросил он, останавливаясь на крыльце. Давно не стриженая челка упала ему на глаза. — Наш общий друг, который участвует в пьесе?  
      — Не сердись, — ласково произнесла я, убирая ему волосы со лба. — Ведь не могу же я внезапно заявить, что это Корво, с которым я живу не первый месяц.  
      — Почему ты никак не скажешь им?  
      — Корво, мы уже говорили об этом, — я отняла руку и посмотрела в сторону. — Я и сама не понимаю…  
  
      Я вернулась в дом. Мама заканчивала последние приготовления. Я помогла ей с уборкой, а после она сварила еще какао, и мы вместе сели за стол.  
      — Знаешь, мне тут пришло странное приглашение, — мама протянула мне с полки карточку, — от леди Уортон. Это странно, ведь мы не общались с тех пор, как окончили пансион… Сколько, двадцать лет назад?  
      — Вы вместе учились? — удивленно спросила я. Вот это новость!  
      — А разве я никогда не упоминала об этом? Частный женский пансион в Карнаке, куда отец отправил меня в десять лет. Он хотел, чтобы я училась с первыми леди Серконоса. Мы и с Эльвирой познакомились там же. Так странно… — она задумчиво вертела в руках приглашение.  
      — Думаю… это моя вина, — пробормотала я, утыкаясь в чашку.  
      — А? — Мама отложила письмо в сторону. — Айрис, я совсем не понимаю, что ты там бормочешь.  
      — Думаю, леди Тавиана «вспомнила» о тебе, благодаря мне. Так вышло, что… я познакомилась с ее младшим сыном, Фредериком, и пару раз бывала в Уортон-парке.  
      Она чуть приподняла брови.  
      — Ты не рассказывала.  
      — Думала, ты не одобришь.  
      — Не одобрю твое знакомство с одной из самых уважаемых семей Серконоса? — Она засмеялась. — Что ж, теперь понятно.  
      — Ты примешь приглашение?  
      — Не думаю, что будет вежливо отказать леди Уортон. К тому же мне даже интересно увидеться с ней после стольких лет. Так ты говоришь, что знакома с Фредериком?  
      — Вообще-то он лучший друг Корво.  
      — А-а… — протянула мама с улыбкой. — Полагаю, и познакомились вы все в том же Уортон-парке.  
      — О-откуда ты знаешь?  
      Мама вновь засмеялась.  
      — С первого взгляда понятно, что Корво не просто юноша из актерской труппы. Осанка, взгляд, манера речи — в нем чувствуется особое благородство. Происхождения не скроешь.  
      Разговор повернулся в опасном направлении, но он был слишком желанен, чтобы вот так прервать его.  
      — Так он тебе понравился?  
      Боюсь, однако, что в моем голосе прозвучала слишком явная надежда, и мама уловила ее.  
      — Понравился? Что ж, он достаточно милый юноша. Вежливый. Привлекательный? Хм…  
      — Мама-а!  
      Она снова засмеялась.  
      — Ладно-ладно, больше не дразню.  
      — Красивый, правда? — тихо произнесла я.  
      В ответ мама как-то задумчиво и одновременно грустно на меня посмотрела.  
      — Взрослеешь, а?  
      Я покраснела и отвела взгляд. Более чем…  
  
      И наконец этот день наступил.  
      Шествие, открывающее праздник, должно было начаться на главной площади в полдень. С раннего утра мы с Оливией то и дело перевязывали шнурки, поправляли юбки, не переставая напевать мелодию и повторять отдельные движения. Но мы знали, что позволить себе это волнение можем только сейчас, — когда объявят начало танца, все тревоги должны быть забыты.  
      В накрахмаленных белых платьях, волосы украшены венками из лент и цветов… Мы возглавляли праздничную процессию: от пристани шли к главной площади, где и исполняли свой первый законный летний танец.  
      Затем мы строились на некотором отдалении от центрального фонтана и бросали в воду наши венки. Кто-то из девушек так переволновался, что перебросил его много дальше необходимого, а мой венок, напротив, чуть было не упал на землю. Но, к счастью, все обошлось. Я кратко глянула на Оливию, она тоже смотрела на меня, улыбаясь. Мы прошли свой обряд «посвящения».  
  
      Но расслабляться было еще рано. На следующий день предстояла премьера «Корделии».  
      Актеры привыкли сами одеваться и наносить грим, мадам Надаль обещала позаботиться об Оливии, а вот Корво я помогала готовиться к выступлению.  
      На нем были широкая белая рубашка, черные бриджи и потертые сапоги для верховой езды. В довершение костюма я повязала Корво широкий красный шарф в качестве пояса, лентой перехватила волосы в хвост и развернула его к зеркалу.  
      — Ты только посмотри, настоящий пират. Не удивлюсь, если после премьеры девушки будут срывать в округе афиши с твоим изображением.  
      — Но моего изображения нет на афишах.  
      — Какая незадача для них, — я тихо засмеялась и обвила руками его шею.  
  
      Все билеты были проданы еще прошлым вечером, и сейчас зрители нетерпеливо ерзали на своих местах, ожидая начала представления. В это время мы все собрались за кулисами; встав в круг, мы взялись за руки и прошептали слова с пожеланиями удачи и надеждой на успех. Это был своеобразный ритуал, выполняемый актерами перед каждой премьерой. Наконец мадам Надаль вышла на сцену и объявила начало пьесы.  
      Я никак не могла устоять на месте, то и дело бросалась к занавесу и, аккуратно выглядывая из-за него, следила за реакцией зрителей. Все взгляды были устремлены на сцену и неотрывно следили за разворачивавшейся историей. Знакомство с Корнелией, ее похищение и жизнь в неволе. Встреча девушки с прекрасным доном Кристобалем вызвала восторженные вздохи, многократно усилившиеся во время его поединка с Корво. Наблюдая за ними, я испытывала странное чувство, осознавая, что этот красавец пират принадлежит лишь мне одной…  
      И пока Корнелия на сцене целовалась с доном Кристобалем, я за сценой целовалась с Корво. Он подсадил меня на ящик, и даже сквозь плотную ткань юбки я ощущала жар его ладони, лежавшей на моем бедре. Послышались торопливые шаги: актеры менялись между сценами. Я быстро спрыгнула с ящика, одернула юбки и поспешила занять место среди зрителей. Финал пьесы мне хотелось видеть в полном масштабе.  
      Успех был грандиозный. Зрители рукоплескали стоя, и, кажется, нам была обеспечена публика и на все оставшиеся дни. После представления восторженная толпа собралась вокруг мадам Надаль, чтобы лично высказать ей свое признание и обсудить какие-то делали пьесы. Я слышала, что многие из них пообещали прийти еще раз.  
      Чуть позже, когда все смогли наконец перевести дух, а актеры смыли грим, мы устроились на поляне позади фургонов и разделили праздничный ужин. Я принесла нашей собственной клубники, невообразимо красной и сладкой, омытой теплыми серконскими дождями.  
      Мадам Надаль появилась в новом платье с пышной, обшитой кружевом юбкой, на плечи накинута шелковая шаль. Она выглядела такой счастливой и такой молодой. Наверное, ради таких моментов они и жили: когда после представления, ты мог расслабиться и прочувствовать весь вкус своего успеха, более не омраченный волнением.  
      Когда слегка похолодало и поднялся небольшой ветер, Гийом вынес нам пледы. И мы так и сидели, прислонившись друг к другу и слушая ч _у_ дные истории мадам Надаль.  
  
      Теперь, когда моя роль во всех этих мероприятиях подошла к концу, я могла сполна насладиться ярмаркой и праздничным весельем, ни о чем более не заботясь. Мне не терпелось посмотреть, что интересного есть в этом году, что продают на ярмарке, и более всего — повидаться с Аннешкой.  
      Настоящий специалист по благовониям и травам, она продавала ароматические свечи, саше, сушеные травы и редкие специи. Аннешка была родом с Тивии; большую часть года она проводила, путешествуя по островам, и появлялась на Серконосе только на праздник урожая — и тогда у нее отбоя не было от покупателей.  
      Я издали приметила ее. Она как обычно была одета в свободную блузу и длинную красную юбку. Черные как смоль волосы были собраны в узел на затылке, пара специально выпущенных прядок обрамляли лицо по обе стороны. Что-то настораживающее было в ее серых глазах — ощущение, что за тобой постоянно и внимательно наблюдают. При виде меня лицо Аннешки осветилось улыбкой, но выражение глаз не изменилось, они жили по своим законам, будто отдельно. От нее исходил легкий аромат гвоздики.  
      — Айрис, — мелодично протянула Аннешка, закрыла глаза и медленно втянула воздух.  
      — Лавандовая вода, розмарин, легкие нотки лимона. Ты брала у меня эти духи в прошлом году, — заключила она спустя мгновение. — Я рада, что они тебе подходят. Что могу предложить на этот раз?  
      Мы обменивались новостями, пока я осматривала ее значительно увеличившийся за год ассортимент. В дополнение к купленному мной Аннешка протянула мне пару саше, от которых исходил легкий цитрусовый аромат.  
      — Вот еще, держи. Подарок. У меня недавно выдался большой заказ, — Аннешка доверительно наклонилась ко мне, — десяток свечей черного цвета — для каких-то аристократов. — Она вновь выпрямилась и посмотрела на меня. — Поэтому теперь я могу позволить себе некоторые траты и новые эксперименты.  
      — Ты не боишься внимания Смотрителей?  
      Аннешка пожала плечами, глаза ее искрились.  
      — Это всего лишь свечи. А как люди используют их — не мое дело.  
      Она теперь смотрела куда-то за меня, и, повинуясь ее взгляду, я обернулась.  
      По-нервному быстрым шагом к прилавку приблизился мужчина. Без слов Аннешка подала ему заранее приготовленный пакет. Пробормотав что-то неразборчивое, он спрятал его под плащ, высыпал на прилавок горсть монет и так же быстро ушел, растворившись в толпе. Я застыла. Когда он прятал пакет, я успела заметить разглядеть под плащом серую форму и характерную золотую вышивку на рукаве. Я посмотрела на Аннешку и только собралась что-то сказать, но она приложила палец к губам и чуть улыбнулась. Я перевела дыхание, и разговор продолжился как ни в чем не бывало.  
      — Я смотрю, у тебя новое кольцо, — заметила Аннешка. — Красивое.  
      — Спасибо. Это от Агаты.  
      — А-а, старая ведьма еще жива, — Аннешка всегда легко шутила о смерти. — Корнеол? Как говорят, камень любви.  
      Я машинально оглянулась в поиске Корво. Мы пришли на ярмарку вместе, но потом разделились… Он стоял на противоположном конце площади, у одного из многочисленных прилавков с фруктами. Аннешка проследила за моим взглядом.  
      — Красавец пират?  
      — Пират? — недоуменно повторила я, но быстро сообразила: — Так ты видела вчерашнюю пьесу?  
      Аннешка утвердительно кивнула. Как странно, я не помню ее среди зрителей…  
      — Интересная вариация. Но оригинальная «Корнелия» мне нравится больше. Там больше трагедии, больше… эмоций. Ты ведь знаешь эту историю?  
      — Мадам Надаль упоминала, но…  
      — В истории Корнелии нет счастливого финала. Ее похитители не были столь добры, как ваши пираты. А когда стало известно об ее романе, девушку ослепили, чтобы она больше никогда не видела своего возлюбленного. — (Я вздрогнула.) — В конце они оба погибают.  
      — Мрачная история, — прокомментировал Корво; я и не заметила, как он подошел. Его прикосновение успокоило меня и отогнало холод, которым веяло от истории Аннешки.  
      — Разве у тебя не морлийские корни? — спросила она меня. — Каждый морлиец впитывает эту историю с молоком матери. Для них история Корнелии имеет особый, сакральный смысл.  
      — Мой отец редко говорит о своей родине.  
      — Тогда на следующий год я подарю тебе книгу морлийских преданий, — с улыбкой добавила Аннешка.  
      — Договорились, — ответила я, радуясь, что наш разговор закончился на позитивной ноте.  
      — Мрачная и все-таки красивая история, — продолжил Корво, когда мы отошли. — Интересно, знает ли о ней Нэйтан? Ведь он тоже с Морли. Может, поэтому он с такой готовностью согласился нарисовать декорации?..  
  
      Вечером за мной зашла Оливия — у нее дома собирались девушки на традиционные гадания. Я неохотно соглашалась на подобные вещи и обычно сидела в стороне. Вот и на этот раз я не планировала участвовать в этих развлечениях, но через какое-то время Оливия поманила меня ближе.  
      — А ты не хочешь попробовать? — шепотом спросила она.  
      Я пожала плечами (зачем?), но все же искушение было велико, и я поддалась на ее уговоры. В конце концов это просто невинная забава.       Я зажгла две свечи, одну мысленно обозначив своим именем, другую — именем Корво и опустила их в миску с водой. Помедлив мгновение, они разошлись в разные стороны.  
      — Не всегда получается с первого раза, — успокоила меня Оливия. — Попробуй еще раз.  
      Мы выплеснули воду, налили свежей, и я заново зажгла и опустила свечи. Ничего. Они вновь разошлись по разные стороны миски. Это значило, что нам не суждено быть вместе.  
      — Глупости все это! — воскликнула я, задувая свечи и вставая со своего места. — Не желаю больше в этом участвовать! — меня проводили удивленными взглядами, но останавливать не стали.  
      Я вышла из дома и на улице почувствовала знакомый гвоздичный аромат.  
      — Аннешка?  
      Я повернула голову и разглядела ее, прислонившуюся к стене; ее глаза казались золотыми в свете фонаря.  
      — Как все прошло?  
      — Плохо. Аннешка, а ты можешь погадать мне? Ты же знаешь Таро.  
      — Не буду. — Она мотнула головой.  
      — Почему?  
      Она бросила сигарету на землю и наступила на нее носком туфли.  
      — Потому что тебе это не нужно. Карты показывают не будущее, а наши собственные страхи.  
      Заметив, что выгляжу я встревоженной, она смягчилась.  
      — Пойдем лучше просто посидим вместе.  
      И я последовала за ней. Мы шли по вечерним улицам, торговцы закрывали свои лавки, чтобы завтра же вновь открыть их с первыми лучами солнца. Меня охватило странное настроение, и мне казалось, что праздник проходит где-то очень далеко от меня, хотя я и находилась в его центре.  
      Аннешка шла чуть впереди, не оглядываясь, но точно зная, что я следую за ней. На приветствия знакомых она отвечала легким кивком, но ни разу не остановилась и ни с кем не заговорила. Наконец я догадалась, что мы направляемся к Большому парку.  
      Сейчас он представлял из себя шумный балаган, ярко освещенный расставленными повсюду светильниками; в небе над полянами вились воздушные змеи.  
      Аннешка угостила меня пряным вином, и я выпила целую кружку, не задумываясь. Постепенно тепло от выпитого вина распространилось по всему телу, и я почувствовала себя как-то иначе: воздух казался горячее, а свет — ярче.  
      Мы присоединились к многочисленным танцующим. Меня подхватил веселый круговорот, и только цветные фигуры мелькали вокруг, то сливаясь в одно целое, то разделяясь на множество мелких огоньков. Мы взялись за руки и так кружились в танце… Разбились на пары, затем вновь сошлись в круг, музыке вторил наш веселый смех. _В Дануолле могли сколь угодно копировать наши движения в танце, но эту атмосферу свободы, счастья и веселья им было не понять никогда._  
      Я уже позабыла, от чего чувствовала себя такой расстроенной еще час назад и ощущала неожиданную легкость.  
      Постепенно свежий воздух прояснил голову — от вина, но не от веселья. Мне не хотелось домой, и я пожалела, что мы с Корво не договорились встретиться сегодня вечером.  
      Я купила у одного торговца яблоко в карамели и тут же столкнулась с Гийомом. Он бесцеремонно забрал у меня еще не тронутое яблоко и принялся его грызть.  
      — Ты не видел Корво?  
      Его глаза широко распахнулись.  
      — Видел! Мы же вместе смотрели кулачные бои, — громко воскликнул он. — Ты такое пропустила!  
      — Да-да, Гийом, я понимаю, — я прервала его восторженную тираду и вернулась к главному вопросу. — Так где Корво?  
      Гийом замолчал и с минуту задумчиво жевал яблоко.  
      — Я оставил его возле ринга, — наконец вспомнил он. — Думаю, он все еще там. Подожди, я за ним схожу.  
      Вручив мне деревянную палочку, на которой еще минуту назад красовалось яблоко, Гийом умчался. Вскоре он вернулся, как и обещал, с Корво.  
      — Вы же вроде с девушками на гадания собирались? — спросил Корво, обнимая и целуя меня. Я не ответила, а он только засмеялся, потрепал меня по волосам и снова крепко поцеловал. Обнявшись, мы вернулись к Аннешке.  
      Собравшиеся просили ее станцевать. В конце концов она уступила. Мы уселись на земле, образовав своего рода круг. Аннешка встала в центре. На фоне темного неба ярко выделялись ее красное платье и цветастая блузка. Она тряхнула головой так, что густые черные волосы рассыпались по плечам и начала танцевать. Она будто летала над землей, кружилась в зажигательной пляске; вздымавшиеся с каждым движением юбки открывали золотой браслет на смуглой лодыжке. Аннешка была восхитительна.  
      Когда танец закончился, Аннешка опустилась на землю, переводя дыхание. Раздались аплодисменты. Она вновь встала, шутливо поклонилась зрителям, потом подошла к нам с Корво и села рядом.  
      Вскоре к нам присоединился и Гийом. Он тоже слышал, что сегодня девушки собирались на гадания, и принялся выпытывать, что же выпало Оливии. Она так и не объявила мадам Надаль своего решения, и, кажется, Гийом боялся, что после праздника их пути разойдутся. Но я ничего ему не сказала.  
      Аннешка собралась уходить. Наклонившись, она чуть коснулась губами моей щеки.  
      — Никто и ничто не сможет предсказать, как долго вы будете вместе. Но если ты счастлива с ним _сейчас_  — чего еще желать? — прошептала она. Махнула напоследок рукой и ушла.  
      Я вздохнула, отгоняя от себя воспоминания о неудавшемся гадании вместе с постепенно ускользавшим ароматом гвоздики.  
      Корво дернул меня за рукав, привлекая внимание, и указал на одну из аллей парка — там, где плотно росшие деревья, образовывали укромный альков. Я поднялась и последовала за ним, чувствуя, как снова теряю чувство реальности — от его близости.  
      — Ты что-то задумал, — пробормотала я. — Вижу по глазам.  
      — Может быть.  
      Но он лишь обнял меня, и мы стояли так долгое время, закрыв глаза и склонив друг к другу головы.  
      — Ты помнишь свои прошлые Праздники урожая?  
      — Немного. Я очень любил этот праздник мальчишкой, когда ходил на него еще с мамой. Денег у нас было немного, но в один год, желая порадовать меня, она купила мне целую коробку сладостей. Я никогда не чувствовал себя счастливее. — Он посмотрел на меня. — За исключением сегодняшнего дня.  


***

  
      Вновь был вечер, и мы сидели в Большом парке вокруг танцевальной площадки. Мои родители были тут же, неподалеку.  
      Зазвучали манящие звуки вольты. Парочки на мгновение смущенно отвернулись друг от друга, но затем начали вставать и занимать места, подвластные зазывающей мелодии. Неожиданно Корво тоже поднялся и протянул мне руку. Я оторопело уставилась на него.  
      Дело в том, что изначально вольта считалась танцем влюбленных, а многие ее движения напоминали традиционный свадебный танец. Приглашение на вольту было равнозначно признанию в любви. Со временем даже родилась легенда, будто станцевавшая вольту пара обязательно соединится в браке. Сейчас мало кто придавал простому танцу такое значение, и все же… Без сомнения, Корво тоже знал эту легенду, но следовало ли мне рассматривать его приглашение как намек?..  
      Я обернулась в ту сторону, где сидели родители. Они разговаривали с кем-то, внимание их было отвлечено… Я повернулась обратно к Корво (должно быть, у меня был очень растерянный вид) и вложила свою руку в его раскрытую ладонь. Он обхватил мое запястье и помог мне подняться. Занимая место в кругу танцующих, я заметила, как пристально смотрит на меня отец…  
      Вольта была необычным танцем. Спокойные мотивы сменялись энергичными прыжками, и от партнеров требовалось максимум концентрации и слаженности движений. Мы выстроились в ряд. Девушки присели в реверансе, приветствуя своих партнеров, юноши поклонились в ответ. Я не отрывала сияющего взгляда от Корво. Мы сошлись, коснувшись плечами, Корво положил руку мне на талию, я же одной рукой обняла его за плечи. Сделав полуоборот, мы поменялись местами и вернулись на исходные позиции.  
      Снова реверанс и поклон. Темп музыки убыстрился. В следующий раз мы сошлись быстрее.  
      — Думаешь, твои родители не одобрят? — шепнул Корво. Обхватив мою талию, он легко приподнял меня над землей.  
      Так мы и танцевали, подвластные быстрой, веселой музыке, опьяненные новой близостью друг друга. Подвернув длинные юбки, девушки грациозно подпрыгивали и кружились вокруг своих кавалеров.  
      Музыка стихла. Я обвила руки вокруг шеи Корво и горячим поцелуем прижалась к его губам.  
  
      Оставшаяся неделя пролетела незаметно, и лишь незадолго до моего отъезда я поняла, что так и не сказала Корво. Пока он сам не спросил меня об этом:  
      — Когда уезжают твои родители?  
      — Через два дня. И, Корво… я возвращаюсь с ними.  
      Он нахмурился.  
      — Почему ты сразу не сказала?  
      — Не хотела портить настроение.  
      — Что ж, ты вполне успешно испортила его сейчас.  
      — Корво, пожалуйста. У меня есть обязательства и перед семьей тоже.  
      — Все было бы куда проще, расскажи ты им. Мы могли бы поехать вместе.  
      Я вздохнула.  
      — Корво, дай мне время. Родители не одобрят эти отношения… без обязательств. Но со временем… — я замолчала, не находя нужных слов.— Мне нужно — мне хочется побыть дома.  
      Я просяще посмотрела на него, но Корво молчал и по-прежнему не выглядел убежденным. Я вздохнула.  
      — Почему бы тебе не поехать в Карнаку? Там тепло, солнце, и ты скорее наберешься сил. Напиши, когда будешь возвращаться, и я сразу тоже приеду в Каллеро.  
      Наконец он кивнул.  
      — Хорошо.


	14. Ночной гость

Странно было вернуться домой спустя почти шесть месяцев отсутствия, в то время как я привыкла называть _домом_ наше с Корво гнездышко в квартале фонтанов. Непривычно было просыпаться _одной_ , не чувствовать легкого прикосновения _его_ губ, _одной_ спускаться к завтраку и не слышать _его_ жалобы на подгоревший тост или задержку утренней газеты. И однако я надеялась, что эта недолгая разлука пойдет на пользу нам обоим. Корво поправит здоровье, а я пообещала (ему и себе) признаться во всем родителям. Мне казалось, что в привычной домашней обстановке они благосклоннее воспримут известия о наших с Корво отношениях.  
      Однако прошло две недели, а я так ничего и не рассказала.  
      Не то чтобы я не скучала по Корво, но… Эта краткая передышка — она была необходима после такого быстрого развития событий. Небо, ведь я уехала из дома влюбленной девчонкой, а вернулась совсем иной, взрослой, женщиной. Столько всего произошло, и о многом следовало подумать. Но заглядывать далеко в будущее не хотелось, и пока что я просто отдалась на волю привычного течения жизни фермы. Мне нравилось снова быть дома. Вдали от суеты города, наедине с природой, когда в распахнутые окна ветер приносит легкий бриз с моря… Если бы мы только могли жить здесь…  
  
      Это было неделю спустя, в теплый день месяца леса. С утра мы с отцом отправились в деревню: я хотела отдать на пошив ткань, купленную до этого в Каллеро; отец же возглавлял ежегодное деревенское собрание. Оно проходило в зале местной гостиницы, из деловых переговоров постепенно перетекало в обыкновенную дружескую пирушку и продолжалось до позднего вечера.  
      Завершив дела в ателье, я навестила старых друзей и соседей и даже не заметила, как начало темнеть. Наверняка, отец уже ищет меня! Я поспешила в гостиницу.  
      По помещению расплывались ароматные запахи жареного чеснока, помидоров и свежеиспеченного хлеба: подавали ужин. Я подумала о том, что в это же время готовит мама, и оглянулась в поисках отца, как вдруг…  
      — Айрис!  
      Мне послышалось? Я уверена, что мне послышалось! Этого не может быть, ЕГО не может здесь быть! Наверное, я просто приняла чужой голос за его, потому что долго его не видела, и…  
      Зов повторился. Я растерянно обернулась и… нет, это был не сон и мне не послышалось. Это был самый настоящий Корво, который стоял у гостиничной стойки здесь, в моей родной деревне, и как ни в чем не бывало улыбался мне — будто мы расстались полчаса назад.  
      — Корво?! Ты так и будешь появляться там, где я совершенно не ожидаю тебя увидеть? Ты же должен быть в Карнаке!  
      — А я решил вместо этого провести каникулы у тебя.  
      — Откуда ты только узнал, где я живу?!  
      — Айрис, ведь ты сама мне говорила. Я как раз хотел спросить дорогу к вашей ферме, но тут ты и сама объявилась.  
      — А… а как же Маркиза?  
      — Инис обещала приглядеть за ней. Может, скажешь еще, что я цветы на подоконнике забыл полить? Или наконец порадуешься моему приезду?  
      Тут подошел отец.  
      — Айрис, вот ты где. А это…  
      — Корво. Он участвовал в той пьесе на празднике урожая, а потом мы…  
      — А потом вы с ним танцевали. Я помню, — глаза отца внимательно изучали Корво. — Не знал, что вы живете поблизости. Айрис, нам пора.  
      — Папа… Вообще-то Корво не живет поблизости, — я неуверенно глянула на отца. — И я думала… я хотела пригласить его к нам.  
      Отец видимо колебался, но затем взгляд его смягчился, и он уступил моей просьбе.  
      Пользуясь тем, что отец ушел немного вперед, я взяла Корво под руку и чмокнула его в щеку. Похоже, нам всю жизнь уготованы эти неожиданные встречи.  
  
      При виде Корво мама удивилась не меньше, чем я, когда встретила его в деревне. Я поспешила пояснить:  
      — Мы случайно столкнулись в деревне, и я пригласила Корво к нам. Ты ведь не возражаешь?  
      Мама тепло улыбнулась.  
      — Конечно, нет. Добро пожаловать, Корво.  
      — Надеюсь, я не доставлю вам хлопот с лишним… ужином.  
      — У нас сегодня многолюдно, и об этом я как раз и собиралась сказать, — она повернулась к отцу. — Лиам, приехали представители из Карнаки. Думаю, это по поводу того предложения…  
       _Что еще за предложение?_ Отец, кивнув, ушел в гостиную, а мама — на кухню распорядиться по поводу ужина.  
      — Полагаю, ты так и не рассказала им, — медленно произнес Корво.  
      — Нет, и если ты приехал, чтобы сказать!..  
      — Тшш! — Он прервал меня, заслышав шаги. И вовремя — вернулась мама. Посетовав, что мы все еще стоим в прихожей, она бесцеремонно взяла Корво под руку и повела его в гостиную, а меня отправила подготовить свободную спальню. Я только изумленно смотрела ему вслед. Ну, негодник!..  
  
      Многолюдность за ужином сыграла нам на руку. Отец что-то шумно обсуждал со своими знакомыми, и никого не смущало, что я сижу рядом с Корво и занимаю его беседой — ведь фактически он был _моим_ гостем.  
      Корво же использовал все свое очарование, желая произвести впечатление на моего отца. Он с интересом внимал разговору о сельском хозяйстве, будто мечтал заниматься им всю жизнь, обсуждал наиболее эффективные методы полива и принципы ухода за виноградной лозой. К концу ужина он без труда влился в новую компанию. Не прерывая разговора, мужчины ушли в гостиную пить кофе — и Корво вместе с ними. На пороге он оглянулся. Перехватив его взгляд, я ощутила странную дрожь.  
      — Полагаю, мастер Корво не случайно оказался в наших краях? — спросила мама, когда мы убирали со стола.  
      — Я… Все очень сложно.  
      — Он милый юноша, Айрис, — мама ласково тронула меня за плечо. — Но веди себя разумно.  
  
      Пока отец провожал своих гостей, мы с Корво немного прогулялись по саду. Мама предложила нам еще кофе, но Корво отказался и, сославшись на усталость, первым ушел спать. Не желая вызывать подозрений, я еще некоторое время оставалась на улице. Из гостиной до меня доносился тихий разговор родителей. Остановившись на пороге веранды, я прислушалась и смогла разобрать несколько фраз. Кажется, речь шла о делах фермы. Потом мама перевела разговор на Корво. В ответ отец пробурчал что-то невнятное.  
      — Тебе придется признать когда-нибудь — его или кого-либо другого. Она уже выросла, Лиам, и я не вижу ничего плохого в том, чтобы… — мама замолчала, заметив меня. Пожелав родителям спокойной ночи, я поднялась к себе наверх.  
      Стоя перед зеркалом и расчесывая волосы, я чувствовала непривычное напряжение — будто сегодня все должно было произойти в первый раз. Отложив расческу, я потушила лампу и выскользнула в коридор.  
  
      Когда я вошла, Корво удивленно обернулся.  
      — Дверь? Как банально. Я думал, ты проберешься через окно.  
      Я повернула в замке ключ.  
      — А разве это не юноша обычно проникает в комнату своей возлюбленной, лелея тайное желанье?  
      — Это если юноша хорошо знает дом своей девушки, — откликнулся Корво. Он вышел на балкон и поманил меня к себе. — А в данном случае я рискую попасть в комнату к твоему отцу.  
      Я прошла к нему. Гостевая комната располагалась далеко от спальни родителей, и мы могли не опасаться, что нас заметят.  
      — Надолго ты приехал?  
      — А что, уже мечтаешь избавиться от меня?  
      — Вовсе нет!  
      Корво фыркнул. Его рука покоилась на моей талии, и я задавала себе вопрос: как вообще могла с ним расстаться, пусть даже на короткое время?!  
      — Посмотрим по обстоятельствам, — добавил он. — Твой отец, кажется, не очень рад моему появлению здесь.  
      — Знаешь, и твоя мама не была со мной особо приветлива.  
      Корво замолчал. Какое-то время не было слышно ни звука, кроме нашего дыхания. Думая, что сказала лишнее, я осторожно подняла на Корво глаза. Он в задумчивости кусал губы. Наконец он посмотрел на меня и скованно улыбнулся, осознав, что я наблюдала за ним все это время.  
      Я снова посмотрела вдаль.  
      — Именно поэтому я и не хотела ничего говорить родителям.  
      — Ты не смогла бы скрывать вечно.  
      — Судя по реакции _твоей_ матери, ты ей тоже _ничего_ не рассказывал.  
      Он резко убрал руку и выпрямился.  
      — Тебе обязательно все время говорить о моей матери?  
      Я раздраженно повернулась к нему.  
      — Ты приехал, чтобы ссориться?  
      — Я просто пытаюсь понять, что мешает тебе рассказать обо всем родителям.  
      Я придвинулась к нему:  
      — Что, по-твоему, скажут мои родители, когда узнают, что я встречаюсь с внебрачным сыном Герцога?  
      Его взгляд обжег меня.  
      — Ведь их это заинтересует, Корво, — если рассказать о наших отношениях. Кто ты, откуда, из какой семьи, кто твои родители. Что ты им ответишь? Даже если сочинишь какую-нибудь милую историю, думаешь, рано или поздно они не узнают правду, не догадаются?  
      Корво неотрывно смотрел на меня.  
      —  _Так вот в чем дело…_  — неслышно произнес он и добавил, уже громче: — Ты говорила, тебя это не волнует.  
      — Меня — нет. Но если не хочешь, чтобы взволновало кого другого — не спеши об этом рассказывать.  
      Я притянула Корво к себе и губами нежно прижалась к его шее.  
      — Я ведь люблю тебя. Люблю, понимаешь? — прошептала я. — Одного тебя — и именно тебя. Но когда Эмелина попыталась разлучить нас, когда всячески старалась выпроводить меня из дома и за спиной называла _этой девчонкой_ … — я чуть отстранилась, чтобы иметь возможность смотреть ему в глаза. — Мне было больно, Корво. Очень больно. И я не хочу, чтобы тебе теперь пришлось испытывать ту же боль и то же неодобрение со стороны _моих_ родителей.  
      Еле ощутимо я провела пальцами по его щеке. Он порывисто перехватил мою руку. Это его движение сказало мне всё: он боится меня потерять не меньше, чем я его.  
      — Я всё стерплю — лишь бы мне позволили быть рядом с тобой, — прошептал он в ответ. Его лицо находились так близко, что я могла рассмотреть мельчайшую черточку. Корво, Корво. Неужели ты думаешь я позволю хоть кому-нибудь на свете лишить меня твоих требовательных карих глаз?  
  
      Меня разбудил луч солнца, сумевший пробраться в комнату, несмотря на плотные шторы.  
      — Сколько времени? — сонно пробормотала я, пытаясь отыскать взглядом часы на каминной полке. Однако они лежали на полу. Я вспомнила, что это Корво вчера ненароком сбросил их на пол. Вспомнив, что последовало за этим, я улыбнулась и сладко потянулась. Размолвка была быстро забыта. Корво рядом со мной зашевелился, тоже проснувшись.  
      — Доброе утро, — прошептал он, целуя меня, а его рука будто невзначай скользнула под одеяло, вниз по моей спине.  
      — Корво, перестань… Все, наверняка, уже проснулись.  
      Он спустил рукав сорочки с моего плеча и запечатлел поцелуй на обнаженной коже.  
      — Перестань, — уже менее уверенно произнесла я, но тут же осеклась. Кажется…  
      — Корво! — Я приложила палец к его губам и отстранила от себя. — Слышишь?  
      В коридоре отчетливо раздавались шаги — с ужасом я узнала мамину поступь; и вскоре — стук в дверь.  
      Приложив палец к губам, Корво встал с постели и наспех оделся.  
      — Доброе утро, Корво, — произнесла мама, когда он приоткрыл дверь — осторожно, чтобы меня нельзя было заметить. — Похоже, я разбудила вас? Но уже десять часов, а вы не появились к завтраку.  
      — Неужели? Кажется, я здорово проспал! Прошу, извините меня. Я скоро буду. — Корво закрыл дверь, дождался, пока мамины шаги стихнут в конце коридора, и только тогда повернулся ко мне. На его лице напряжение смешивалось с озорным весельем.  
      — Ты права, все уже проснулись.  
      Но мне было не до смеха. Мое отсутствие заметили в первую очередь!  
      — Я пойду первым. Если в коридорах пусто — дам тебе знать. — Корво застегнул жилет и нежно поцеловал меня в лоб. — Поверь, оно того стоило.  
  
      Мне удалось незамеченной вернуться в свою комнату. Но родители и без того заподозрят неладное. Ох, нам и правда стоило быть осторожнее!  
      Я быстро оделась и бросилась вниз. Корво нигде не было видно. У входа в столовую меня ждала мама.  
      — Доброе утро! Извини, я сегодня что-то проспала…  
      — И ты тоже?  
      Я склонила голову, чтобы мои вспыхнувшие щеки были не так заметны.  
      — Тоже?..  
      — Ты и Корво оба проспали и спустились в столовую практически в одно и то же время. Странно, не находишь?  
      — Я…  
      — Нам надо поговорить, Айрис, — мама указала в сторону гостиной.  
      Возражать не было смысла. Я последовала за ней. Мама закрыла дверь, села в кресло и пристально посмотрела на меня.  
      — Айрис, я просила тебя быть разумной.  
      — Это не то, о чем ты думаешь. Мы давно знакомы.  
      — Давно знакомы? — медленно повторила мама. — Ты хочешь сказать, вы познакомились не на празднике урожая?  
      — Гораздо раньше.  
      — Получается, все это время…  
      — Я жила в Каллеро из-за Корво. И с Корво.  
      — Я хотела сказать: все это время ты обманывала нас. — Мама прикрыла глаза рукой и потерла переносицу. — Мне следовало догадаться. Полагаю, Эльвира в курсе?  
      — Да, — нехотя ответила я, избегая маминого взгляда. — Но она не знает, что все зашло так… так далеко.  
      — Айрис…  
      — Это не то, о чем ты думаешь, — повторила я и…  
      И рассказала ей все. О том, как почти год назад Корво спас меня, как мы потом встретились в Уортон-парке, как поняли, что созданы друг для друга, как пережили первую ссору и, помирившись, дали клятву никогда более не разлучаться. Я не сказала лишь одного — правду о происхождении Корво.  
      Мама слушала меня молча, не прерывая, и только по меняющемуся выражению лица я могла догадываться о ее реакции.  
      — Ох, Айрис, — только и вымолвила она, когда я закончила. Протянула мне руки, и я прильнула к ней. — Почему же ты ничего не рассказала нам?  
      — Ты сердишься? — спросила я, поднимая на нее глаза. — Я ничего не говорила, боясь, что вы не одобрите, что будут трудности…  
      — Айрис, родители существуют, чтобы понимать и _принимать_.  
      — Но ведь тебя дедушка не понял.  
      Мама вздохнула.  
      — Это было совсем другое. А сейчас дело не в том, что ты жила одна с молодым человеком (хотя мне и следовало бы возмутиться!), а в том, что скрывала это от собственных родителей. Я не понимаю и не могу одобрить именно этого. Уверена, многие твои друзья об этом знали… Неужели же ты не доверяешь мне? Ведь что угодно могло случиться — а мы бы даже не знали, где тебя искать.  
      Я молчала, испытывая жгучий стыд. Мама была права.  
      — Запомни, Айрис, — тем временем продолжила она, — я никогда не буду препятствовать твоим отношением с кем бы то ни было. Потому что знаю, каково это. И в любом случае тебе уже семнадцать лет, и ты вправе решать самостоятельно. — Она погладила меня по волосам. — А чего следовало ожидать, в тебе слилось столько горячей крови…  
      — Ты скажешь папе?  
      — Давай немного подождем. Он уехал еще до завтрака и ничего не знает об этом утреннем… происшествии. Думаю, тебе стоит сначала поговорить с Корво и… определиться, какие же у вас намерения.  
      — Мы никогда толком не говорили об этом.  
      — Тогда сейчас самое время. Разберитесь между собой, а там посмотрим. — Мама помолчала. — Надеюсь, ваша связь не будет иметь последствий?  
      — Нет.  
      — Хорошо. — Она поднялась. — Иди завтракать.  
  
      Я ожидала увидеть в столовой Корво, но его не было ни там, ни где-либо в доме. Одной мне кусок не лез в горло. Отодвинув тарелку, я встала из-за стола и вышла во двор.  
      Корво стоял в тени у дальней стены. Я подошла к нему.  
      — Как разговор с мамой?  
      — Я рассказала ей все. О нас.  
      Он вздохнул, сел на скамью позади себя и принялся что-то чертить на земле.  
      — Отцу тоже придется рассказать — только немного позже. А пока ты можешь остаться.  
      — Это хорошо. Утренний инцидент чуть было не нарушил мои планы. Я боялся, что меня выставят из дома, даже не дав объясниться. А мне нужно было еще немного времени.  
      — Для чего?  
      Он продолжал что-то чертить на земле.  
      — Корво, ты можешь сказать нормально?  
      Он поднял голову.  
      — Помнишь, что ты сказала мне перед отъездом? Что наши отношения без обязательств?  
      — Так…  
      — И что именно поэтому мы вынуждены скрывать все от твоих родителей.  
      — К чему ты клонишь?  
      — Я приехал именно за тем, чтобы эти обязательства создать. — Он взял меня за руку и потянул вниз, заставив сесть рядом. — Я прошу тебя стать моей женой.  
      Я выдохнула.  
      — Ты с ума сошел!  
      — Это немного не то, что я ожидал услышать.  
      Я откинулась к стене.  
      — Ничего себе!.. Не слишком ли рано ты заговорил об этом?  
      — Возможно. Но что делать? Я не хочу, чтобы, обвинив во всех грехах, твои родители с позором выставили меня из дома, а тебя саму заперли тут. Если мы хотим быть вместе, это единственный вариант.  
      — Но…  
      — Но? Айрис, я _хочу_ связать свою жизнь с тобой.  
      Я отвела взгляд.  
      — Почему ты молчишь? Разве не обещали мы друг другу, что всегда будем вместе? А что, кроме брака, могло это значить?  
      Честно признаться, я не знала, что должно было значить то обещание. Конечно, я хотела быть с ним, я любила его всем сердцем и даже больше — как только можно было любить; я уже дважды чуть не потеряла его, и это только укрепило меня в моей любви. Но когда Корво так открыто заговорил о браке, озвучив те мысли, которым все это время я не осмеливалась дать ход… Я растерялась. Я испугалась его слов.  
      Конечно, данные обещания были сродни заключению помолвки, это должно было стать делом времени и странно, что мы не заговаривали об этом раньше. Но когда он сделал мне предложение, я вдруг наконец поняла, что невинные шалости, тайные встречи, свидания — весь этот «запретный» роман — все это в прошлом. Рубеж был пройден и нечто новое, называемое взрослой жизнью, неотрывно смотрело мне в глаза. _Да и разве он забыл наш вчерашний разговор?.._  
      — А что скажет твой отец?  
      Корво нахмурился.  
      — При чем здесь мой отец?  
      — Корво, как ты не понимаешь… Ведь то, о чем говорила твоя мать… Она права: ты лорд! А я…  
      — Что ты?  
      — Моя семья… мы не аристократы! Корво, ты никогда не задумывался о том, почему отец тебя признал? Почему дал тебе образование, титул? Какие у него планы на тебя? В следующем году ты заканчиваешь колледж. Ты думал, что будешь делать после?  
      — Мне бы хотелось поступить в ряды Парадной гвардии.  
      — И переехать в Карнаку?  
      — Возможно, но, Айрис, все будет зависеть от твоего решения. Прежде всего я хочу быть уверен, что ты будешь рядом.  
      — А смогу ли я быть рядом? Свободен ли ты решать свою судьбу, Корво?  
      — Айрис, отец воспитал меня лишь потому, что я его сын и он считал себя обязанным сделать это.  
      Я посмотрела на него.  
      — Ты можешь обещать мне, что это не встанет между нами, что не окажется так, что твой отец против и…  
      Он прервал меня.  
      — Обещаю.  
      Я молчала.  
      — Тебе надо подумать?  
      — Нет, мне не надо думать. Ты и так знаешь, что я отвечу. После всего, что между нами было… Конечно же, да, Корво. Конечно же, да!  
      — Я люблю тебя, — добавила я, уткнувшись носом ему в шею.  
      — А если кто-нибудь увидит? — прошептал Корво, целуя меня в ответ.  
      — Теперь мне уже все равно.  
  
      Итак, между нами все было наконец определено, и я почувствовала себя… спокойнее. Конечно, оставалось еще сообщить родителям, получить их благословение и решить массу иных вопросов, и все же я чувствовала приятную уверенность в завтрашнем дне.  
      — Знаешь что? Все эти разговоры разожгли во мне аппетит. — Я поднялась со скамьи и потянула Корво за собой.  
      Мы вернулись в столовую, где нас и застал мой отец.  
      — Айрис? Вы еще в столовой?..  
      — У нас это второй завтрак.  
      Он искренне расхохотался.  
      — Я всегда говорил, что молодежи необходим свежий воздух! Все эти городские развлечения не идут вам на пользу.  
  
      Целый день мы провели вместе. Царящий здесь уклад жизни сильно отличался от дорогого особняка в квартале фонтанов, и однако Корво это не смущало: он готов был полюбить то, что любила и я. Я не могла желать большего.  
      Мы много говорили в тот день. О нас, обо всем, что нас окружало, о будущем, которого больше никто из нас не боялся… Даже решение родителей нас не сильно волновало, но Корво решил поговорить с ними в тот же вечер: рано или поздно его нахождение здесь начало бы вызывать вопросы, да и не имело смысла оттягивать этот разговор.  
      И вечером после ужина, когда мы уже перешли в гостиную, Корво обратился к моему отцу.  
      — Мистер Рид, боюсь, мне нужно вам кое в чем признаться. В ваших краях я оказался не случайно. Дело в том, что мы с Айрис имели возможность близко познакомиться во время… в Каллеро. Не стану скрывать, что она сразу понравилась мне, и, кажется, я нахожу ответ своим чувствам…  
      Я отвернулась, прикрыв рот рукой, всем своим видом демонстрируя смущение, но на самом деле — чтобы не засмеяться во весь голос. И откуда в Корво такое красноречие?  
      На краткое время установилось молчание.  
      — Не понимаю, чего же вы хотите от меня… — начал отец.  
      — Просить руки вашей дочери.  
      Какой наивно-застенчивый вид был у Корво в этот момент! Будто участие в пьесе пошло на пользу его актерским способностям.  
      Отец выглядел потрясенным.  
      — Вы познакомились меньше месяца назад и уже просите ее руки? Не поймите меня превратно, Корво, но это более чем странно.  
      Корво сохранял невозмутимость. Он было осторожно согласился с моим отцом, но тут вмешалась я:  
      — Мы давно знакомы.  
      Отец перевел на меня внимательный взгляд.  
      — Насколько давно?  
      — С месяца земли.  
      — Больше года?! Мастер Корво, и какие же отношения связывают вас с моей дочерью? — В голосе отца послышалась неожиданная резкость. — И какие обстоятельства вдруг вынудили вас сделать ей предложение — спустя целый год знакомства?  
      — Лиам! — одернула его мама, но отец отмахнулся от нее.  
      От прежнего наивного вида Корво не осталось и следа — только холодная решимость. Он поднялся со своего места, отец — тоже.  
      — Лишь обстоятельства сильной любви и привязанности, — ответил Корво, и странное дело: голос его был абсолютно спокоен. Готова спорить, еще недавно Корво, которого я знала, не преминул бы вспылить. Я посмотрела на него, встревоженно, пытаясь разглядеть какие-то изменения и в его чертах. Конечно, ничего такого не было и в помине. И все же мне стало не по себе…  
      — Па, — я тоже поднялась, — я не хочу ссор. К тому же я уже приняла предложение Корво.  
      — Тебе нет двадцати одного, — ответил отец, даже не посмотрев на меня. — Ты не можешь выйти замуж без нашего согласия.  
      Задохнувшись, я опустилась обратно на диван. Должно быть, понимая, что перегнул палку, отец продолжил менее резко:  
      — Почему ты скрывала все от нас? Я не понимаю тебя, Айрис.  
      Я молчала, не зная, что могла бы ответить ему…  
      — Не скажу, что подобная ситуация мне до душе, — хмуро заметил отец, — но я не стану препятствовать вам. Однако нам нужно время, чтобы лучше узнать вас, мастер Корво. А вам самим — чтобы посмотреть друг на друга не просто как на влюбленных, но как на будущих спутников жизни. Конечно, Корво, вы можете пока остаться у нас — если сами того пожелаете.  
      Одним глотком отец осушил недопитый до того бокал бренди и, более ничего не говоря, покинул комнату.  
      Корво сел рядом со мной.  
      — Это было хорошо или плохо?  
      — Не знаю. По крайней мере из дома тебя не выгнали.  
      Стремясь разрядить обстановку, мама принялась разливать чай.  
      — Твоему отцу просто трудно признать, что ты выросла и пора отпускать тебя из дома. Но он скоро поймет это, тем более что вы замечательный юноша, Корво. Я уверена и счастлива за свою дочь. Но как отнесутся к этому ваши собственные родители?  
      У меня задрожали руки, я с трудом удержала чашку. Ожидая ответа, мама продолжила разливать чай и протянула вторую чашку Корво. Он принял ее, но тут же отставил в сторону.  
      — Мне нужно еще кое в чем признаться, — он поднял на маму серьезный взгляд, и тут я наконец увидела, каким напряженным он оставался даже после ухода отца.  
      — Это касается моих родителей… точнее, _моего_ отца.  
      Я попыталась было намекнуть — взглядом, жестом, прикосновением, резко поставленной на стол чашкой — намекнуть Корво, что не стоит говорить этого сейчас, но он не пожелал обратить на меня внимания.  
      Тогда я встала и отошла к окну, прислонилась лбом к холодному стеклу и принялась смотреть на темнеющий горизонт. Мне не хотелось слышать то, что он собирался сказать. «Мой отец — герцог Серконоса, а я — его незаконнорожденный отпрыск, лорд Аттано».  
  
       _О, если бы только он был сыном кого-нибудь другого: менее знатного или влиятельного лорда, а лучше — сыном пекаря с Третьей улицы, или единственным сыном какой-нибудь вдовы, или сиротой на худой конец — да простит меня небо за мои грешные мысли. Тогда бы все сложилось иначе…_  
  
      Корво замолчал, молчала и мама. Наконец она спросила:  
      — Вы уверены, что вам позволено будет?..  
      — Да.  
  
       _Ох, сколько раз он произносил это пресловутое «да», сколько обещаний было дано и сколько из них было потом забыто, опущено, проигнорировано в силу обстоятельств, которые были выше, сильнее нас…_  
  
      — Если уверены вы и Айрис… — мама обеспокоенно посмотрела в мою сторону. — Но пусть это останется секретом — хотя на бы какое-то время. Если мы скажем Лиаму прямо сейчас, это не принесет ничего хорошего. Пусть он привыкнет к вам, к одной просто мысли о вашем браке. Если он узнает вас лучше, Корво, дай небо, он будет благосклонен. Я… Извините меня, — она поднялась и вышла вслед за отцом, неожиданно задумчивая и поникшая. Моя былая уверенность вновь пошатнулась.  
      Подошел Корво. Он обнял меня, и я прижалась к нему спиной  
      — Красиво здесь, да? — спросила я. Повернула голову и посмотрела ему в глаза. — Тебе здесь понравится.  
  
      Вот так все и получилось. Всего несколько часов — и мы с Корво считались практически помолвленными.  
      Теперь я окончательно осознавала, что принадлежу ему, а он — мне. И по тому, как Корво обнимал меня, как в непередаваемой нежности наклонялся ко мне и украдкой целовал, как время от времени брал за руку, когда мы просто сидели рядом, я понимала, что и он считает меня _своей_.


	15. Sagre в месяц рода, часть первая

Проплывающие по небу облака напоминали взбитые сливки. Я пыталась разглядеть в их форме что-нибудь интересное, когда набежала тень, и облака приняли форму Корво.  
      — Эй, соня. Чего не купаешься? — Корво наклонился надо мной, и несколько соленых капель упало мне на лицо. Его смуглая кожа, мокрая от воды, блестела на солнце.  
      Он обернулся полотенцем и плюхнулся на покрывало рядом со мной. От ощущения прохладной кожи меня будто пронзили сотни иголок.  
      Был жаркий день, и мы отправились к морю. Корво нравилось исследовать окрестности, и порой он заводил меня в такие места, о существовании которых я сама даже не подозревала. Эту небольшую бухточку мы обнаружили неделю назад и теперь каждый день ходили сюда купаться.  
      Отношения с отцом постепенно налаживались: он смирился с самим фактом моего замужества и начал привыкать к постоянному присутствию Корво в доме.  
      Когда мы вернулись, отец стоял на крыльце — заметив нас, он радостно замахал листком, который держал в руке.  
      — Угадайте, куда мы едем? На скачки в Л _е_ рмо! — воскликнул отец, когда мы подошли ближе. — Только что получил письмо от Аверена, он приглашает остановиться у него. Уезжаем в конце недели.  
      — А Аверен — это?.. — уточнил Корво.  
      — Папин младший брат и, соответственно, мой дядя.  
      — Уортоны, конечно, тоже будут. Может, написать, чтобы взяли Красавца?.. — произнес Корво, но, посмотрев на него, я поняла, что он просто рассуждал вслух и не ждал моего ответа.  
      А я подумала о том, как отреагирует отец, узнав, что Корво — лорд да и я сама непринужденно общаюсь с Уортонами…  
  
      Деревушка под названием Лермо превратилась в город благодаря волне эмигрантов с Морли, которые организовали здесь поначалу небольшой ипподром. Сейчас же скачки и конная ярмарка в Лермо традиционно собирали поклонников лошадей со всей Империи.  
      Дядя Аверен встретил нас на станции. Худой, поджарый, несколько небрежно одетый, он с одинаковым радушием приветствовал и меня, и Корво. В молодости дядя сам был неплохим наездником и участвовал в престижных скачках, но полученная травма поставила крест на его карьере жокея. Он переехал на Серконос вскоре после окончания Морлийского мятежа, как и многие — в поисках работы, — и обосновался в Лермо. Его опыт и умение обращаться с лошадьми принесли ему репутацию одного из лучших тренеров, и он ежегодно выставлял на скачках своих подопечных. В свои сорок с небольшим дядя так и не женился, детей у него не было, но меня как племянницу он обожал, и я отвечала ему взаимностью.  
  
      Соревнования начинались в субботу и должны были продлиться до четверга. Корво вознамерился не пропустить ни одного важного заезда и распланировал все время нашего пребывания. Сразу после церемонии открытия мы отправились на ипподром. Корво, полный азарта, изучал программу скачек.  
      — А вот и наши голубки! На кого собираетесь ставить? — раздался знакомый голос, и к нам подошел Фредерик. Он был одет в черный редингот с серебряной оторочкой, бриджи и высокие сапоги для верховой езды.  
      — Фредерик! — радостно воскликнула я, заключая его в объятия. — Мы так по тебе скучали! Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
      — Полностью здоров и полон сил! Вы знали, что имбирные конфеты очень способствуют выздоровлению? — Фредерик подмигнул мне, и повернулся к Корво: — Красавец дожидается на наших конюшнях, но ты и правда собираешься где-то участвовать? После тяжелой болезни…  
      — Намекаешь, что в этом году тебе удалось избавиться от одного соперника? — Корво хмыкнул. — Тут ты прав. Я слишком давно не тренировался… А ты что же, снова возьмешь пурпурную ленту?  
      — Пурпурная лента… — повторила я. — Первый приз в конкуре, верно?  
      Фредерик кивнул.  
      — Сегодня отборочный тур.  
      — У него их уже столько, что костюм шить можно, — добавил Корво беззлобно.  
      — Погодите… то есть тогда в Уортон-парке…  
      Фредерик понял ход моих мыслей.  
      — Корво было бы не обойти меня.  
      — Да, то падение вышло очень кстати и избавило меня от позорного поражения, — со смехом подтвердил Корво.  
      — А я надеялся, что в этом году кто-нибудь наконец сумеет пошатнуть его пьедестал, — добавил мужской голос позади нас.  
      Мы обернулись навстречу подошедшей паре. Фредерик представил нас:  
      — Мой старший брат Дьюлиану и его невеста, леди Лавиния. А это Айрис…  
      — Моя невеста, — вдруг добавил Корво.  
      Фредерик на мгновение замер — будто надеясь, что ему послышалось, — и обернулся к Корво с немым вопросом в глазах.  
      Я же рассматривала новых знакомых. Несмотря на прежде частые визиты в Уортон-парк, Дьюлиану, как и Лавинию, я видела впервые. Оба высокие, по-спортивному подтянутые и удивительно красивые, они необыкновенно подходили друг другу — внешне по крайней мере. У обоих зеленого цвета глаза, но у Лавинии — более яркие, что выдавало в ней несомненную уроженку Морли. Это подтверждали и рыжие волосы, густая копна которых выглядывала из-под модной шляпки. Одета Лавиния была в изумрудную амазонку; видимо, тоже собиралась участвовать в соревнованиях. Она заметила, что я с интересом рассматриваю изображение, вышитое на лацкане ее пиджака.  
      — Это герб моего рода, Месарош, — пояснила Лавиния. Голос у нее был низкий, чуть хрипловатый. — Лань. По легенде, это животное когда-то дало начало моему роду. Глупости, не правда ли? — И смех у нее оказался бархатистый и очень приятный. — В детстве папа иногда звал меня ланью — так ловко я карабкалась по местным горам. — Лавиния с любопытством глянула на меня. — Фредерик много рассказывал о вас. Последний год мы с Дьюло провели на Морли, но я рада наконец познакомиться с вами. Вы здесь одна? Не считая, конечно, Корво.  
      — С отцом и дядей, — я обернулась в сторону трибун, где они расположились. Лавиния некоторое время присматривалась, потом спросила:  
      — Тот высокий мужчина с темными волосами…  
      — Мой дядя, Аверен Рид.  
      — Так это действительно он! Как тесен мир! Я знала его еще девочкой на Морли — и именно ему обязана такой любовью к лошадям — но потом мы потеряли связь… Вы не возражаете, если я с вами подойду поздороваться?  
      — Вовсе нет…  
      Когда мы отошли в сторону, Лавиния сказала:  
      — Так значит, вы помолвлены с Корво. Тайно похоже? Я знаю, кто он… — тут же добавила Лавиния. Она остановилась и внимательно посмотрела на меня. — И мне абсолютно все равно. Думаю, как и вам. Человека определяет вовсе не его происхождение. Однако… — Она откинула со лба рыжую прядку.  
      — Что?  
      — Вы не можете не понимать ответственности такого решения.  
      Дядя тут же признал в статной Лавинии ту девочку-подростка, которую он когда-то учил первый раз держаться в седле, и засыпал ее градом вопросов. Услышав о помолвке Лавинии с виконтом Уортоном, дядя поспешил ее поздравить, а вот мой отец недовольно нахмурился.  
      — Конечно, я знал, что твоя мама училась вместе с нынешней леди Уортон, но не подозревал, что и ты с ними знакома. Это как-то связано с Корво?  
      — Да, — уклончиво ответила я. — Вообще-то Гарри Кингстон так же учится с Фредериком Сантисом.  
      — Ты хотела сказать, учился. Ведь Гарри Кингстон был спешно отослан в другой город. — Отец многозначительно замолчал. Слышал ли он о роли Корво в той истории?..  
      Выручила Лавиния. Приложив ладонь ко лбу, она радостно воскликнула:  
      — А, вот лорд и леди Уортон! Айрис, пойдемте, нам следует их поприветствовать, — она взяла меня под руку и повела в сторону лож.  
      — Спасибо, — облегченно выдохнула я. — Вы меня просто спасли. Мой отец…  
      — Не подозревал о вашем знакомстве с Уортонами? Я заметила. — Ее зеленые глаза искрились смехом. — Можете на меня рассчитывать.  
      Мы подошли к чете Уортон и обменялись парой вежливых фраз. Я не стала упоминать о собственной помолвке: вообще-то мы с Корво договорились пока никому не говорить, и меня неприятно удивило, что сам он выпалил это при первом удобном случае.  
      — Во вторник мы устраиваем охоту, — тем временем говорила леди Уортон. — Надеюсь, вы с Корво к нам присоединитесь.  
      — Благодарю за приглашение, я передам Корво.  
      — Мы будем вам рады, — подтвердил лорд Уортон. — Корво очень метко стреляет.  
      Да, уж это мне было хорошо известно.  
      — Приходите посмотреть на наш заезд: мы с Фредериком участвуем в отборочном туре — в три часа. — Лавиния кивнула на прощание. — Приятно было познакомиться, Айрис. Надеюсь, мы теперь часто будем видеться.  
      Похоже, Лавиния была искренна в своих словах. Я вернулась обратно к Корво.  
      — Так вас теперь можно поздравить? — спросил Фредерик.  
      — Пожалуй, что так. Хотя мои родители не особо обрадовались этой новости.  
      — О, они просто еще не поняли, насколько Корво может быть очарователен, — Фредерик пытался казаться беспечным, но по его глазам я видела, что эта новость обеспокоила его.  
      Я передала Корво приглашение леди Уортон на охоту:  
      — Только я вряд ли составлю тебе компанию. Не люблю подобных развлечений.  
      — Вы арендуете ту же виллу? — спросил Корво, на что Фредерик кивнул.  
  
      После обеда мы направились к конкурному полю и разыскали Фредерика. Одной рукой он придерживал в поводу серебристо-серую лошадь, в другой у него была наполовину пустая коробка шоколадных конфет.  
      — Нервничаешь? — усмехнулся Корво.  
      — Мне выпал последний номер, — Фредерик недовольно поморщился. Он предложил нам конфеты, но мы вежливо отказались, зная, что ему они сейчас нужнее. — Маршрут сложный, но Л _у_ на в хорошей форме. Она меня еще ни разу не подводила, — он похлопал лошадь по шее, затем указал на невестку, которая в стороне гарцевала на темно-гнедом коне. — В этом году Лавиния буквально дышит мне в спину.  
      Мы пожелали ему удачи и отправились занимать свои места. К нам присоединился дядя, он изучал список участников и увлеченно делал какие-то пометки:  
      — В следующий тур проходят десять участников, показавших наилучший результат. Сегодня нас ждет увлекательное зрелище, не сомневайтесь.  
      Противостояние и впрямь разгорелось нешуточное. Сбитое в последний момент препятствие, заминка или лишняя секунда могли кардинально поменять всю турнирную таблицу и опустить недавнего фаворита на строку ниже.  
      Блестящий заезд Лавинии вызвал бурю аплодисментов. Однако Фредерик, несмотря на выступление последним, передвинул ее на второе место. Я невольно залюбовалась грациозными движениями Луны и его уверенными, точными командами… Никто не сомневался, что в этом году лорд Сантис вновь выйдет победителем.  
  
      Утром в день, когда должна была состояться охота, Корво уходил очень рано, только начинало светать.  
      — Надо было отправить тебя ночевать к Уортонам, — проворчала я, накрываясь одеялом с головой.  
      — Извини, — Корво стоял перед зеркалом и завязывал галстук. — Мы пробудем там до полудня, так что у тебя еще будет время выспаться. Как я выгляжу?  
      Я сонно приоткрыла один глаз.  
      — Потрясающе. Как и всегда.  
      Он подошел поцеловать меня, и я привлекла его к себе.  
      — Будь осторожнее, хорошо?  
  
      После завтрака дядя собирался взглянуть на своих подопечных перед дневной гонкой и позвал меня с собой. По пути он спросил о причине холодности моих отношений с отцом, и я объяснила, что дело в Корво.  
      — Папа был не в восторге…  
      Дядя усмехнулся.  
      — Будь ты моей дочерью, я бы ни секунды не сомневался. Очевидно, что Корво любит тебя — а еще он любит лошадей. Чего еще желать?  
      Мы оба рассмеялись. Да, с дядей Авереном все было бы намного проще.  
      Во дворе конюшни нас дожидался грум. Дядя принял повод, и мы вышли на плац. Взяв лошадь на корду, он пустил ее по кругу.  
      Дядя обратил внимание на лошадь в соседнем загоне.  
      — Это же Луна! — он на мгновение отвлекся, наблюдая за ней. — Одна из лучших лошадок, что мне доводилось видеть. И с хозяином ей повезло не меньше, — припомнив, как и я, вчерашнее выступление Фредерика, дядя покачал головой. — Этот юноша далеко пойдет.  
      Мне была приятна похвала в адрес друга, но дядя больше ничего не сказал. Вскоре он закончил тренировку и потрепал лошадь по холке.  
      — Айрис, не отведешь ее обратно? Скажи груму, пусть немного пройдется с ней. Хочу перекинуться парой слов с берейтером Уортонов, пока он не ушел, — он кивнул в сторону соседнего загона.  
      Был почти полдень. Пора домой: скоро должен вернуться Корво. В проходе конюшни я столкнулась с Лавинией. Она чистила коня.  
      — А, привет, — непринужденно произнесла Лавиния.  
      — Вы здесь? Охота уже кончилась?  
      — Я ускользнула, когда все было еще в самом разгаре. Сегодня большая гонка, а я предпочитаю самостоятельно готовить коня: это успокаивает и настраивает на нужный лад. В два часа, помните? Мы будем ждать вас в восточном павильоне.  
      Восточный павильон? Но это же…  
      —…ложа для аристократов?  
      Лавиния не поняла моего удивления.  
      — Ну да. Но мы же вас приглашаем. Между прочим, Айрис: можно мы будем на «ты»? — Кажется, в семье Уортонов у меня только что стало на одного друга больше.  
      Я обратила внимание, что это не тот конь, на котором она выступала вчера. Лавиния подтвердила это, добавив:  
      — Папа позволил мне выбрать на ярмарке еще одного  — в качестве свадебного подарка.  
      — Не так уж плохо быть дочерью графа, — тихо произнесла я, однако Лавиния расслышала. Она посмотрела на меня со смешанным чувством.  
      — Пожалуй.  
  
      Дома никого не оказалось: дядя еще не вернулся, отец в оставленной записке сообщал, что ушел по делам и вернется нескоро.  
      Я расположилась в гостиной с чашкой чая и рассеянно просматривала утреннюю газету, когда в дом, словно ураган, ворвался Корво. Не поздоровавшись и не произнеся ни слова, он тут же промчался на второй этаж. Скорее удивленная, чем встревоженная, я подошла к лестнице, и до меня донесся звук резко распахнутого шкафа и выдвигаемых ящиков. Вздохнув, я подумала лишь о том, что мне опять придется наводить порядок.  
      — Не хочешь объяснить, что происходит? — крикнула я. Не получив ответа, я вернулась обратно за стол и поставила вторую чашку для Корво.  
      Через несколько минут Корво спустился одетый для верховой езды, на ходу застегивая рубашку.  
      — И куда это ты собрался?  
      Он обернулся, удивленный: видимо, не ожидал, что я продолжу невозмутимо пить чай и читать газету.  
      — На гонку.  
      — Не рановато ли? До нее больше часа.  
      — Я буду участвовать. Мне надо записаться и выгулять Красавца.  
      Та-ак…  
      Корво передернул плечами.  
      — Ты помнишь Ричи Дойла?  
      — Милого юношу, которому ты выбил зуб, а он в отместку чуть не перерезал тебе горло? Конечно, я его помню.  
      — Он был на охоте сегодня.  
      — И что же, ты его застрелил? — спросила я, переворачивая страницу.  
      Корво замер, пораженный тем, как беспечно я это произнесла, но в итоге мое деланное равнодушие вызвало у него улыбку. Он сел напротив.  
      — Узнав, что я не участвую в сегодняшней гонке, он высмеял меня.  
      — Разве ты уже забыл, почему не участвуешь? Тебе важнее здоровье или мнимая трусость, в которой тебя обвинил Дойл?  
      — Это всего лишь гонка, Айрис.  
      «Вот именно, это всего лишь идиотская гонка! И ты, еще пару месяцев назад лежавший при смерти и не садившийся на лошадь с тех пор, решил участвовать в гонке вместе с неуравновешенным Ричи Дойлом!» — готово было сорваться с моего языка. Но я сдержалась. И ответила лишь:  
      — Поэтому ты решил участвовать и таким образом разрешить ваш очередной спор? — Я пододвинула ему чашку и налила чаю. Корво кивнул.  
      — Хорошо, — я отложила газету. — Я пойду переоденусь. А ты посидишь здесь, выпьешь чаю и успокоишься. Никто не участвует в гонке, будучи на взводе.  
      Спустившись вниз через какое-то время, я застала Корво на том же месте, но уже гораздо более спокойного. Прихватив перчатки и хлыст, он вышел на улицу. Я вздохнула. Что ж, это действительно лишь любительская гонка. Там буду я, Уортоны и еще добрая сотня народу, так что Ричи будет трудно выкинуть какую-нибудь штуку незамеченным. Я взяла Корво под руку, и к восточной ложе мы подошли как истинные лорд и леди. Лавиния первой приметила нас. Она выглядела потрясающе: в белой рубашке, серых брюках и жемчужном атласном жилете; тонкие руки затянуты в перчатки, на голове — изящный цилиндр.  
      — Корво! Фредерик рассказал, в чем дело, и мы уже вывели Красавца. Давай проедем вместе пару кругов, и я расскажу тебе о маршруте.  
      Она окликнула жениха:  
      — Дьюло, побудешь с Айрис? Раз уж я забираю Корво, — она подмигнула мне. — Не беспокойся, твой кавалер в надежных руках.  
      Дьюлиану подал мне руку, и я приняла ее не без некоторой робости: Дьюлиану был старше, выше и внушал мне некий благоговейный страх.  
      — Фредерик не участвует, — ответил он на мой невысказанный вопрос, — но подойдет чуть позже. Они с Лавинией решили оба проинструктировать Корво.  
      — Я могу побыть одна — если вы тоже хотите сделать несколько кругов перед стартом. (Я обратила внимание, что и он был одет для гонки.)  
      Дьюлиану удержал мою руку, которую я уже хотела было высвободить.  
      — Так я неизменно столкнусь с Корво, а мне не хотелось бы ненароком выместить на нем свое раздражение.  
      — Значит, ссора была публичной, — пробормотала я. — Полагаю, вы не одобряете его поведение.  
      — Я не одобряю поведение обоих.  
      — И все же вы на месте Корво так бы не поступили.  
      — Айрис, — произнес Дьюлиану резко, — я родился виконтом Уортоном. У меня от рождения титул и состояние, которые никто не в силах оспорить. И слова какого-то наглеца не смогут меня задеть потому, что я стою выше любого наглеца. А знать, что ты — наследник одной из самых влиятельных семей — это иначе чем… — он на мгновение запнулся, — чем ситуация Корво.  
      — Вы знаете, с чего началась их вражда?  
      — Это семейное дело. Дойлы — род богатый, но не знатный, хотя и приближены к герцогу. Корво и Ричи примерно одного возраста, и, когда герцог дал титул своему второму сыну, это их глубоко возмутило. Похоже, Ричи воспринял это слишком лично — и это его испортило. Ведь в остальном ему не откажешь ни в образовании, ни в способностях, ни в храбрости. Но это одна из загадок человеческой природы: похожие друг на друга люди чаще становятся непримиримыми врагами, чем лучшими друзьями.  
      Фредерик в своем мнении оказался менее дипломатичен, чем старший брат.  
      — Это была редкостная глупость — пригласить их вместе, но, конечно же, родители не могли отказать Дойлам! Как меня раздражают светские порядки. — Он залпом осушил бокал вина, чего за ним никогда не бывало, и добавил: — Мальчишеские ссоры — тоже.  
  
      Был дан предупредительный сигнал, и всадники выстроились перед линией старта. Ричи Дойл — под третьим номером, Корво достался двадцатый, их позиции находились по разные стороны друг от друга. По сигналу распорядителя все в едином порыве сорвались с места.  
      Фредерик говорил что-то: о маршруте, сложности препятствий, Корво, Лавинии... но я едва слушала его. В конце концов он просто протянул мне бинокль, и мы молча наблюдали за ходом гонки. Красавец нетерпеливо рвался вперед, но Корво сдерживал его, желая поберечь силы и проявить себя ближе к финишу.  
      На пути всадников встало водное препятствие. Большинство удачно преодолели его; Корво, казалось, и вовсе не заметил это маленькое неудобство. А вот Ричи слишком поздно выслал в прыжок свою лошадь: она запнулась у самого края и взбрыкнула. Не сумев удержаться, Ричи полетел в воду. Всадники промчались мимо, обдав его столпом брызг. Двое остановились, чтобы помочь, но очевидно было, что гонку продолжать ему бессмысленно. Его вовремя оттащили от лошади, на которую он уже набросился с хлыстом; даже издалека нам была слышна его ругань.  
      Фредерик не скрывал победной улыбки. Я укоризненно посмотрела на него, но он лишь пожал плечами:  
      — Такое случается. Мы оба видели, что Корво тут совсем ни при чем.  
      Тем временем основное противостояние разгорелось между Лавинией и Дьюлиану. Приближался финиш, а они по-прежнему шли вровень друг к другу.  
      Фредерик покачал головой:  
      — Он ни за что не даст ей победить.  
      Так и случилось. Уже у самой финишной черты Дьюлиану, правильно рассчитавший силы, провел удачный маневр и опередил Лавинию на полкорпуса. Если бы не замечание Фредерика, я бы и внимания на обратила на этот эпизод... но что за соперничество могло быть между ними двумя?  
  
      Мы поздравили Дьюлиану с победой, и после я отозвала Корво в сторону. Хотя он и не был причастен к падению Ричи, но это грозило вылиться в новые неприятности.  
      — Ты не думаешь, что будет лучше, если мы уедем домой?  
      Корво приподнял брови.  
      — Бегство?  
      — Всего лишь здравый смысл.  
      — Айрис, при всех своих талантах не мог же я силой мысли сбросить его с лошади.  
      Краем глаза я заметила «героя» разговора; прихрамывая на одну ногу, он направлялся к нам. Я внутренне напряглась. Но Дьюлиану преградил ему дорогу. Одного его взгляда хватило, чтобы Ричи остановился. Тут же миссис Дойл подошла к сыну и одернула его, а когда он не сдвинулся с места, словно ребенка взяла за руку и увела прочь. Вряд ли эту сцену видел кто-то, кроме нас троих, все были увлечены гонкой и ее результатами, но эпизод вышел неприятный. Корво насмешливо смотрел вслед Дойлу, но, слава небу, он удержался от язвительных комментариев.  
      «Мы уедем домой!» — захотелось выпалить мне, настоять на своем и немедленно вернуться на ферму. Но к чему бы это привело? Лишь к очередной ссоре. Их и так было достаточно между нами…  
  
      На следующий день пурпурная лента вновь украсила редингот Фредерика. Луна отправилась на заслуженный отдых, а мы отметили его победу ужином на вилле Уортонов. И все же к празднику примешивался вкус горечи: конец ярмарки неумолимо приближался, и вскоре нам вновь предстояло разъехаться по своим домам. Но мне жаль было так скоро расставаться и с Фредериком, и с Лавинией.  
      — А что, если вы приедете к нам на sagra?  
      Фредерик смутился.  
      — Ведь это домашний праздник…  
      Думаю, его смутило не только это: sagra считалась простым деревенским праздником; аристократы не жаловали его, считая провинциальным. Но я ободряюще улыбнулась Фредерику:  
      — Друзей семьи на нем также очень рады видеть. К тому же у меня до сих пор не было случая поблагодарить тебя за чудесное время, проведенное в Уортон-парке.  
      Приглашение распространялось на всю семью, но, конечно, лорд и леди Уортон его вежливо отклонили. А вот младшее поколение Сантисов с радостью приняло, хотя Дьюлиану и склонен был поначалу отказаться. Он был гораздо сдержаннее и отстраненнее брата, да и знали мы друг друга всего пару дней. По поводу Лавинии я не беспокоилась: мы сразу почувствовали, что станем подругами. Мы договорились, что они приедут к нам на следующей неделе и останутся погостить еще на пару дней после праздника.  
      Об инциденте с Ричи мы с Корво негласно предпочли более не заговаривать. Что бы ни произошло на охоте и потом во время гонки — это было забыто, и я надеялась, что больше никогда в своей жизни нам не придется столкнуться с Ричи Дойлом. По крайней мере у меня дома нам это точно не грозило! Убедившись, что Красавец в порядке, и попрощавшись (к счастью, ненадолго) с Сантисами, мы отправились на ферму — и дядя Аверен вместе с нами. Всю дорогу они с Корво продолжали обсуждать скачки и лошадей, и я с облегчением отметила, что он повеселел.


	16. Sagre в месяц рода, часть вторая

 Я заправляла постели в гостевых комнатах, а Корво помогал мне тем, что изучал мое генеалогическое древо и пытался запомнить имена всех моих родственников, собиравшихся приехать на праздник. Я развлекала его рассказами об основателе рода Серджио Фабиане, том самом пирате.  
       _«— А почему его так прозвали — Красный Джинно? — спрашивала я, когда была маленькой._  
      — Потому что ходил он в ярко-красной рубахе. А Джинно — ну, это от Серджио, — отвечала мама.  
      — Да потому что пил джин он как проклятый и морда у него была красная как эта рубаха! Да и руки по локоть в крови, — бурчал дедушка, на что мама вздыхала и просила его не говорить таких вещей при ребенке».  
      — ...дедушки не стало, когда мне было десять лет. А его жену, свою бабушку, я и вовсе не знала: она умерла совсем молодой. Воспаление легких...  
      — Это ее портрет висит в холле?  
      — Ага. Ольга Воронцова, белокурая красавица с Тивии, — и единственная, кому удалось растопить сердце Луиса.  
      Корво заглянул в нарисованное от руки семейное древо.  
      — Он дважды был женат...  
      — Скажу больше: он был женат, когда они с Ольгой познакомились!  
      — Что сталось с первой женой?  
      — Это был брак по расчету: не больше и не меньше. Деньги, связи, земли — и договоренность родителей. София не возражала против развода и впоследствии тоже второй раз вышла замуж. Мне не хватит пальцев, чтобы пересчитать всех ее детей и внуков!  
      — Она приедет?  
      — Конечно. Мы в хороших отношениях.  
      Корво снова уткнулся в листок.  
      — Значит, со стороны матери у тебя родственников не осталось?  
      — Лихо же ты похоронил тетушку Аманду!  
      — А, вижу. Младшая сестра Луиса...  
      — ...и последняя, кто носит фамилию Фабиан. — Я принялась взбивать подушки. — Скажи лучше: можем ли мы разместить Дьюлиану и Лавинию в одной комнате?  
      Корво пожал плечами.  
      — Они ведь помолвлены. Мы с тобой делим одну спальню.  
      — Мы с тобой — особый случай! В приличном обществе жениху не дозволяется видеть невесту до свадьбы, не то что делить с ней одну спальню.  
      — Спроси саму Лавинию. Если не хватит комнат, отправим кого-нибудь ночевать в гостинице. — Моя родословная занимала Корво куда больше проблемы размещения гостей. — Так, с Фабианами мы разобрались. А что Риды?  
      — С двумя из них ты уже имел честь познакомиться. С Морли приедет тетя Лора. Она старшая в семье.  
      — А их родители?  
      Я смутилась.  
      — Отец не общается со своими родителями.  
      — Почему?  
      — Мы это никогда не обсуждаем. У нас еще много дел. — Я выгнала его из гостевой комнаты и принялась спускаться по лестнице. Но Корво не отставал.  
      — Что за тайны в семье Ридов?  
      — Послушай, я вовсе не хочу...  
      — Когда-то ты настоятельно просила меня рассказать о своих секретах. Теперь я хочу узнать твои.  
      — Это касается только моего отца, — с нажимом произнесла я, оборачиваясь к Корво на последней ступеньке.  
      — Что касается только меня? — Отец стоял у подножия лестницы.  
      — Ничего. Я собираюсь на кухню узнать, не нужна ли моя помощь. — Я предупреждающе глянула на Корво. Лучше бы ему замолчать здесь и сейчас.

*

  
      Фредерик, Лавиния и Дьюлиану прибыли вскоре после полудня. Корво первым увидел их в окно. Я в это время была занята на кухне и, услышав его окрик, бросилась на улицу, на ходу срывая передник, а когда протянула руку для приветствия, обнаружила, что она вся запачкана мукой.  
      — У вас так здорово! — воскликнула Лавиния. — Все украшено фонариками, лентами... так чудесно! Мы вас отвлекли, Айрис? — Мы вошли в дом, и Лавиния тут же замерла на пороге. — Чем это так чудесно тянет с кухни?  
      — А, это дядюшка Аверен готовит знаменитую морлийскую похлебку.  
      У Лавинии загорелись глаза.  
      — Думаете, он позволит мне немного помочь?  
      Я глянула на Дьюлиану и Фредерика в поисках поддержки, но они были растеряны не меньше моего. Мне не осталось ничего иного, кроме как указать Лавинии в сторону кухни.  
      — Спросите маму, она даст вам передник!  
      Но, думаю, Лавиния уже не слышала моих последних слов.  
      — Если мы тоже можем чем-то помочь... — начал Фредерик.  
      Я посмотрела на Корво.  
      — Думаешь, мы можем попросить лордов расставить столы в саду? — неуверенно спросила я.

*

  
      Спустя какое-то время я зашла на кухню посмотреть, как справляется Лавиния. Она нарезала овощи в суп и выглядела так естественно, будто всегда принадлежала этому месту. Дорогой пиджак был небрежно перекинут через спинку стула, поверх юбки повязан простой передник. Дочь графа, невеста виконта? В это с трудом верилось.  
      — Немного не то поведение, что ждешь от...  
      — Леди? — закончила Лавиния. Она оперлась локтями о стол и задумчиво продолжила: — Я рано лишилась матери, а отец... скажем так, он не очень знал, как меня воспитывать. Большую часть детства я провела под присмотром нашей экономки, одновременно выполнявшей роль моей няни. Она говорила, что умение вести хозяйство не помешает даже дочери графа. «Титула можно лишиться, а вот собственные умения у тебя никто не отнимет», — любила повторять она. Поэтому вот она я, — Лавиния развела руками. — Только вот леди Уортон вряд ли оценит, если я подам ей пудинг собственного приготовления.  
      — А Дьюлиану?  
      — Честно? Не знаю. Но он наследник титула, а я должна соответствовать статусу будущей леди Уортон. Так что после замужества ни готовки, ни скачек, а из всех развлечений только балы и благотворительные приемы. Именно поэтому я так растягиваю помолвку. Дьюло замечательный, и я очень его люблю, но... временами его консерватизм бывает просто невыносим. Вот Фредерик — он совсем другой, — произнесла она задумчиво, а затем, словно очнувшись, с улыбкой добавила: — К несчастью, он младше.  
      Ее шутка показалась мне вымученной.  
      Наш разговор был прерван появлением мамы.  
      — Айрис, для тебя есть важное поручение. Габи до сих пор не прислала торт. Пожалуйста, сходи в деревню.  
      Лавиния пересыпала овощи в суп и оставила его томиться под крышкой.  
      — Можно пойти с тобой? — спросила она.  
      — Конечно.  
      Уходя, мы с Лавинией видели, как Фредерик и Дьюлиану сдвигали столы в саду.

*

  
      В деревне тоже вовсю кипела деятельность. Сагра всегда праздновалась «на улице»: все соседи сходились на главной площади, сначала вместе готовили, а потом и ели. Мы нашли Габи около одного из больших котлов, установленных на площади. Она по традиции командовала кухней.  
      — Айрис! Хельга, верно, прислала тебя за тортом? Если вы мне поможете, я смогу его закончить. — Она вопросительно посмотрела на Лавинию, которую, конечно, видела впервые. — А это?  
      — Лавиния, — представилась та. — Мы с Айрис дальние кузины.  
      И вновь повязав передник, Лавиния принялась за дело.   
      Габи наклонилась ко мне.  
      — Дальняя кузина, а? — она лукаво подмигнула мне. — Уж не внебрачная ли дочь твоего дяди?  
  
      Мы вернулись на ферму не только с тортом, но и с парой-тройкой блюд, в приготовлении которых помогали. Дома уже собрались все гости, в том числе и...  
      — Тетушка Лора! (Она жила на Морли, но тем не менее часто приезжала к нам.) Мы, должно быть, разминулись по пути!  
      С улицы заглянул Корво; он прихватил пару стульев из гостиной и снова скрылся.  
      — А этот милый юноша... — спросила тетя с улыбкой.  
      — Корво, — я чуть покраснела. — Мой жених.  
  
      Наконец все приготовления были окончены, и мы заняли свои места за столом. Разговоры потекли рекой, как и молодое вино, и даже неизменное ворчание тетушки Аманды не раздражало меня.  
      Дьюлиану оказался рядом с тетей Лорой, которая заботливо пододвигала ему различные блюда и то и дело спрашивала, не хочет ли он взять добавки.  
      Лавиния и вправду напоминала мою кузину, но не дальнюю, а самую что ни на есть близкую. Так гармонично она смотрелась в окружении моих морлийских родственников и так не походила на леди, которая еще недавно пила шампанское в восточной ложе. Здесь перед ней стояли бокалы простого домашнего вина и сидра, она смеялась громче и больше остальных, хлопотала вокруг стола и пересаживалась от одного к другому, везде непринужденно заводя разговор.  
      Фредерик, как недавно Корво, нашел общий язык с дядей Авереном. Два заядлых лошадника, они с восторгом обсуждали прошедший сезон, не забывая при этом опустошать свои тарелки.  
      Когда под конец вынесли торт — творение Габи, в первую минуту никому не хотелось его разрушать, настолько чудесно он выглядел. Но желание полакомиться сладким пересилило. Я смеялась и кормила Корво с ложки, а он за каждый кусочек целовал меня в щеку.

*

  
      После ужина все разбрелись по саду. Я разговорилась с тетей, а потом поняла, что нигде не вижу Корво и Фредерика. Не нашла я их и в доме, пока не догадалась заглянуть на кухню. Они доедали остатки торта.  
      — Как вы выживаете в колледже?! — воскликнула я. — Говорят, в школах не слишком хорошо кормят.  
      — Однажды ночью нас вот так же поймали в кухне, — признался Фредерик.  
      — Полагаю, вас наказали?  
      — Самым строжайшим образом. На двери кухни навесили замок.  
      Его напускная трагичность вызвала общий взрыв хохота.  
      — Пойдемте, мне не хватает партнера для танцев.  
      Как раз в этот момент из-за ворот потянулась цепочка деревенских жителей. Они несли горшочки, сковороды, кастрюльки, полные супа, рагу или жаркого, целые подносы миндальных пирожных и сладких абрикосов, и мы невольно застонали при виде новых порций аппетитных блюд (разве можно было столько съесть?!) — все, кроме Фредерика и Корво. Сколько в самом деле могло поместиться в этих двоих?!  
      Семейный ужин превратился в настоящее пиршество под открытым небом. Я была рада, что наконец пригласила на сагру и своих друзей.  
  
      Лавиния готовила пунш. Она налила бокал себе и второй для Дьюлиану, они отошли вглубь сада, и на какой-то момент хрустальная чаша осталась без присмотра.  
      Я обняла Корво за плечи, и, наклонившись, зашептала ему на ухо. Он пробормотал что-то в ответ и прижал мои руки к себе.  
      Ночь обещала быть звездной и теплой. Мы наполнили кувшин пуншем, прихватили пледы и сбежали с праздника.  


***

  
      Солнечные лучи, проникавшие в спальню, били прямо в глаза. У меня раскалывалась голова. Сквозь приоткрытую дверь ванной мне было видно, что Корво держал голову под струей холодной воды.  
      — Ведь мы выпили не так много пунша... — пробормотала я.  
      В этот момент раздался стук в дверь. Я неохотно поднялась, чтобы открыть. Это была Лавиния, и выглядела она отвратительно бодрой.  
      — Как насчет того, чтобы... — начала она и тут же осеклась. — Айрис, ты себя хорошо чувствуешь?   
      У меня закралось смутное подозрение.  
      — Скажи, — я, прищурившись, посмотрела на Лавинию. — Что ты добавила во вчерашнюю чашу с пуншем?  
      Она смотрела на меня с мгновение, а потом расхохоталась.  
      — Так вот в чем причина плохого самочувствия. Детишки! Я ведь замешала его на виски!  
      С глухим стоном я привалилась к стене.  
      — Чистокровная морлийка, что тут скажешь...  
      Лавиния потрепала меня по плечу.  
       — Я предлагаю сходить позавтракать в деревню. Прогулка тебя взбодрит.  
      Я одобрительно кивнула, распахнула окно и с наслаждением вдохнула свежий утренний воздух. Прогулка точно пойдет мне на пользу.  
      Присмотревшись, я заметила Фредерика во дворе дома. Безукоризненно выглядевший, он помогал моей маме развешивать свежевыстиранные скатерти. У меня глаза на лоб полезли.  
      — Посмотри сюда, — подозвала я Корво. — Лорд Сантис развешивает белье во дворе моего дома — можешь себе представить!  
      — Фредерик! — окрикнула я его. — Мы собираемся позавтракать в деревне!  
      Он обернулся и помахал мне рукой.  
      Приведя себя в порядок, я спустилась вниз. Мама протянула мне чистую посуду, чтобы я вернула ее Габи.  
      Я с опаской глянула на нее.  
      — Ты и вправду попросила _лорда_ поддержать прищепки?  
      Мама удивленно посмотрела на меня.  
      — Я не просила Фредерика мне помогать. Он вызвался сам.

*

  
      В деревне царила тихая суета. Привычный распорядок жизни не был нарушен, но все говорили как будто полушепотом: из уважения к соседям, которые тоже могли перебрать с пуншем.  
      Запах жареного бекона и появившийся вслед за ним плотный завтрак и крепкий кофе быстро привели меня в чувство. Мы сидели на открытой террасе деревенской гостиницы. Лавиния указала на вековой дуб, росший в центре площади.  
      — Еще вчера хотела тебя спросить: почему это дерево так украшено?  
      — Это дерево желаний. Каждый может загадать желание, подвесив к нему талисман. А влюбленные завязывают на его ветвях ленты в знак верности друг другу.  
      Лавиния повернулась к Дьюлиану:  
      — Каково твое желание?  
      — Чтобы мы скорее поженились.  
      Она рассмеялась.  
      — Ну это легко устроить. Как насчет месяца песен?  
      — _Этого_ месяца песен? Так ты решила?..  
      — Да! — и они заговорили наперебой, увлеченные друг другом.  
      Корво посмотрел в мою сторону. Я поняла его взгляд, но что я должна была ответить? Я повернулась к Фредерику и спросила его о чем-то совершенно несущественном.  
  
      Это были восхитительные дни. Сантисы оказались чудесными гостями. Мы купались, устраивали пикники в бухте и безмятежно дремали под серконским солнцем. Непринужденнее всех чувствовала себя Лавиния. Она позабыла про шелковые блузы и жилеты, и старая соломенная шляпа хлопала у нее на спине.  
       _Они все тогда раскрылись мне с новой стороны: Лавиния, Фредерик и даже Дьюлиану. Спустя пару дней он звал меня Айрис, а я его по-домашнему — Дьюло._


	17. Дерево желаний

_Дин-донг-донг_... Колокольчики переливались на ветру. _Донг-донг_... Словно отзвук желаний, клятв, тайных мечтаний разносился по площади; когда-то данных, исполненных, давно забытых. Тихий шелест ветвей сопровождался мелодичным звоном, и цветные ленты, надежно завязанные на ветвях, стремились вслед за ветром. Хотелось верить, что завязавшие их до сих пор так же крепко держатся друг за друга...  
  
      Как и все праздники, сагра закончилась слишком быстро, гости разъезжались.  
      Был поздний вечер. Мы проводили Сантисов и теперь возвращались домой со станции.  
      У дерева желаний прохожие были призваны в свидетели молодой паре: юноша и девушка приносили друг другу клятвы. Мы тоже остановились; я невольно улыбнулась и тут же почувствовала, как Корво расплетает мои косы. Он вытянул ленту из моих волос и метнулся к дереву, я даже не успела возразить или остановить его. Он осмотрел дерево, а затем стал карабкаться вверх по широким ветвям. Собравшиеся ахнули. Корво взбирался все выше и выше; туда, куда невозможно было дотянуться с земли и куда немногие смельчаки осмеливались подвешивать свои талисманы.  
      Я застыла на месте и не сводила глаз с его фигуры, мелькавшей в широкой кроне; дрожь пробегала по моему телу каждый раз, когда он подтягивался к новой ветке. Наконец Корво остановился и под восторженные аплодисменты завязал ленту на самой высокой ветке, до которой смог дотянуться. Я наблюдала за ним восхищенная, гордая.  
      Он спустился обратно, спрыгнул на землю и крепко поцеловал меня на глазах у всей деревни; в его светящихся глазах я видела отражение собственного счастья.  
      — Вместе? — шепотом спросил он.  
      Его сильные пальцы сплелись с моими.  
      — Навсегда.  
  
      Я не помню, как мы оказались дома.  
       _Помню его руки на своих распущенных волосах. Кончики пальцев скользят по щеке вниз, к шее, и замирают на груди. Губы, прижатые к губам в попытке подавить стон. Наши уязвимые тела в объятиях друг друга, откровенные друг с другом как никогда. Единое целое — против Вселенной, против всех недоброжелателей и врагов._  
  
      Когда Корво задремал, я тихо выскользнула из постели и подошла к комоду; достала из верхнего ящика полотняный мешочек с травами, бросила щепотку в миску и подожгла. Прошептав нехитрый заговор, которому меня научила Аннешка, я наблюдала за направлением дыма. Устремится ли резко вверх? Почернеет? Или спокойно расстелется, убеждая в благополучии? Травы еле тлели и в конце концов потухли. Лишь со второго раза мне удалось зажечь новую спичку. Дурной знак... Я мысленно повторила свой вопрос. Дым клубился, еле заметный.  
      Глянув в зеркало над комодом, я обнаружила, что Корво не спит.  
      У меня не было никакого желания рассказывать ему о том, как меня беспокоит то гадание на празднике урожая. Ведь именно из-за того случая, предсказавшего нам разлуку, я теперь так старалась найти подтверждение обратному. Вольта и связанная с ней легенда; ленты, скрепляющие данные обеты, — все это казалось такой глупостью, но почему-то я хотела в это верить, хотела думать, что ничто не угрожает нашему будущему.  
      Я вернулась к Корво; он ничего не спрашивал, видимо, не углядев особого значения в моих действиях. К тому времени смесь уже догорела, и по комнате распространился приятный аромат трав. Под влиянием ли их убаюкивающего запаха или от тепла объятий, но мои страхи отступили.  


*

  
      Но, как оказалось, ненадолго.  
      Тетушка Аманда, уезжавшая последней из гостей, уже перед самым отъездом что-то обсуждала наедине с моим отцом. Разгадки долго ждать не пришлось: в тот же день папа позвал меня для разговора. И прямо заявил, что знает о происхождении Корво.  
      Мне стало дурно. Я тяжело опустилась на диван, не воспринимая ни слова из гневной тирады отца, — он все что-то кричал, несмотря на попытки мамы его успокоить. А у меня все плыло перед глазами, и в итоге слабым голосом я смогла выдать лишь один — глупый — вопрос: неужели его так волнует то, что Корво рожден вне брака?  
      — Дело не в том, что он незаконнорожденный, дело в его отце! Он сын Герцога, Айрис! Ты с ума сошла?! И давно ты знала?  
      — С самого начала.  
      — С самого начала?! И когда ты собиралась сказать нам, если вообще собиралась? Когда его отец заставил бы вас развестись и ты вернулась бы к нам? Я никогда не одобрю этот брак — никогда! Я не желаю, чтобы он и лишней минуты провел в нашем доме!  
      — Что на тебя нашло, Лиам? Ты ведешь себя как мой отец! — резко бросила мама.  
      — Значит, ты поддерживаешь это? Хочешь, чтобы наша единственная дочь вышла замуж за герцогского бастарда?  
      — Я хочу, чтобы наша дочь вышла замуж за того, кого любит. Кем бы он ни был.  
      Я переводила взгляд с одного на другого, не до конца зная или понимая тот смысл, что скрывался за мамиными словами. У меня сильно заболела голова, и мне хотелось только одного: чтобы все это кончилось и все замолчали.  
      — Мы уедем, — неожиданно для себя самой произнесла я. Родители повернулись в мою сторону.  
      — Мы уедем, — повторила я. И вышла.  
      В коридоре я устало прислонилась к стене; мне казалось, я не сумею даже подняться по лестнице и прямо здесь, сейчас потеряю сознание.  
      Вспомнив отцовские слова, я похолодела. Неужели предсказание начало сбываться? Но я тут же отогнала от себя эти мысли. Я не позволю каким-то свечам и яичным скорлупкам решать свою судьбу! Но кто же ему рассказал? Кто-то в Лермо? На празднике? И тут меня осенило: тетушка Аманда! Ну конечно! Мне давно пора понять, что бесконечные тайны не ведут ни к чему хорошему. И следовало догадаться, что тетушка, проведя не один год на курортах Карнаки, слышала все местные сплетни и без труда узнает в Корво того самого сына герцога.  
      Судя по громким голосам, родители все еще спорили в гостиной. С трудом я поднялась по лестнице и дошла до своей комнаты. Корво тут же бросился ко мне.  
      — Айрис, ты бледная вся... Что случилось?  
      — Все в порядке, — опровергая собственные слова, я чуть не рухнула на пол, но Корво вовремя подхватил меня. Он уложил меня на кровать и налил стакан воды; я сделала лишь несколько глотков и, закашлявшись, отстранила его руку.  
      — Что случилось? — повторил он свой вопрос.  
      Я только хотела ответить, как вошла мама.  
      — Айрис! — Она побледнела едва ли не сильнее меня. — Что случилось?  
      Я устало вздохнула.  
      — А ты как думаешь?  
      Она смутилась.  
      — Отец погорячился, конечно, но... Айрис, ты хоть представляешь себе, чем это может кончиться?  
      — Нет. — Я мотнула головой и повторила: — Нет. — И снова после паузы: — Будь что будет.  
      Корво скрестил на груди руки.  
      — Можете объяснить, что все-таки происходит?  
      Мама глянула на меня, но я лишь повела плечами. Пусть объясняет сама. Мы с Корво уже достаточно говорили на эту тему.  
      Наконец мама произнесла:  
      — Нам рассказали о вашем отце, Корво.  
      — О нет, называй все своими именами, — возразила я. — _Тетушка Аманда_ рассказала. Будь проклят ее длинный язык.  
      — Айрис!  
      — Что, Айрис? Ее это совершенно не касается!  
      — Зато это касается нас — как твоих родителей!  
      Корво перевел взгляд на меня.  
      — И что ты ответила?  
      — Что мы уедем в Каллеро. Сегодня же.  
      — Ты что же... собираешься порвать с семьей?  
      Тот же вопрос читался в глазах мамы.  
      — Я всего лишь хочу пожить какое-то время отдельно. Если же родители собираются отречься от меня... — Я развела руками, будто предоставляя им полную свободу действий.  
      Мама вздохнула.  
      — Никто не собирается отрекаться от тебя, Айрис. Единственное, чего мы хотим, чтобы ты была счастлива. Несмотря на все сказанное, это по-прежнему твой дом. Пожалуйста, помни это.  


*

  
      Всю дорогу до станции мы молчали. Говорить не хотелось, да и не о чем было. Я покидала дом с тяжелым сердцем, совсем не так, как когда-то мечтала.  
      Корво купил билеты на ближайший поезд. Мы заняли места напротив друг друга.  
      — Хочешь чего-нибудь? — спросил Корво.  
      — Нет, ничего. — Я высвободила руку и отвернулась к окну.  
      Постепенно мерный стук колес успокоил меня. Я пересела к Корво, положила голову ему на плечо и задремала.  
  
      Мы прибыли в Каллеро поздно вечером; уже стемнело, на улицах зажгли фонари, и мирная атмосфера города навевала покой.  
      — Ты не будешь возражать, если мы пока поживем в Зеленом квартале? — спросила я Корво.  
      — Тогда напомни мне завтра забрать Маркизу, — только и ответил он.  
      Мы медленно добрели до Третьей улицы и остановились у порога. Корво обнял меня и притянул к себе, я не сопротивлялась. Наоборот — губы сами собой приоткрылись навстречу его поцелую.  
      — Мне жаль, что все вышло вот так. Но я безумно благодарен тебе за то, что ты осталась со мной.  
      — Я всегда буду с тобой. Но заклинаю: в ближайший год больше не заговаривай со мной о браке.


	18. Сомнения

 Недолго продлилось наше одиночество. Уже на следующий день его нарушил Фредерик. Кто-то из Сантисов видел нас на станции, и, конечно, они пожелали узнать причины нашего скорого возвращения, о котором еще пару дней назад не шло и речи.  
      Я встретила его одна:  
      — Вы с Корво разминулись. Он как раз пошел за Маркизой. Кошкой, — добавила я, вспомнив, что Фредерик еще ни разу ее не видел.  
      — Не знал, что вы успели завести кошку, — обронил он и прямо спросил: — Почему вы уехали?  
      Я не спешила отвечать. Предложила ему чаю, долго копалась в шкафчиках, ждала, пока подрумянится печенье, попутно болтая о разных пустяках. Но Фредерик не был бы Фредериком, которого я знала, если бы позволил сменить тему. Озабоченность из его взгляда не пропадала с тех пор, как в Лермо мы рассказали о своей помолвке.  
      Каково ему? Возможно, он чувствовал себя лишним или наоборот — боялся остаться в стороне? Старший брат женится, лучший друг как будто бы тоже — а у Фредерика, насколько мне известно, никого не было на примете. Не от того ли такая забота о нас? В конце концов его выжидающий взгляд стал нестерпим.  
      — Фредерик, мы не собираемся жениться — по крайней мере в ближайшее время.  
      — Но вы собираетесь жить вместе.  
      Я развела руками.  
      — Как и жили раньше.  
      Тут хлопнула входная дверь: вернулся Корво. Наконец-то! Прежде чем он успел войти в кухню, я предупредительно посмотрела на Фредерика:  
      — Не спрашивай его ни о чем. Пожалуйста.  
      Корво выпустил из корзинки Маркизу, предоставив кошке самостоятельно исследовать новый дом; «незваный гость» его не смутил и даже обрадовал. К счастью, Фредерик внял моей просьбе... Мне бы хотелось сказать, что следующие полчаса мы провели за приятной дружеской беседой, но это была бы неправда. Напряжение ощущалось едва ли не физически. Мне даже показалось, что в тот момент мы начали отдаляться друг от друга...   
  
      И однако мы с Корво продолжили жить, как и прежде: не вспоминая ни про моих, ни про его родителей, будто и не было того эпизода на ферме. Решив сдать экзамены раньше всего выпускного класса, Корво теперь усиленно занимался, оставив мне заботы о нашем быте.  


***

  
      Будучи как-то на рынке, я заметила Оливию. Странно, разве не должна была она давно уехать с труппой? Я догнала ее. Мы уставились друг на дружку одинаково удивленными взглядами.  
      — Айрис, ты разлюбила свою ферму? Право, последний год ты будто совсем не уезжаешь из Каллеро. Почему ты снова в городе?  
      — Тот же вопрос хочу задать тебе! Почему ты _еще_ в городе?  
      Оливия потупилась.  
      — Я решила не ехать с мадам Надаль.  
      — С мадам Надаль или с Гийомом?  
      — Разве это не одно и то же?  
      Я покачала головой.  
      — Маме нужна помощь, — оправдалась Оливия будто заученной фразой. — Правда, в следующем году Крис должна пойти в школу, и все же...  
      — Оливия, твоя мама воспитала троих детей. Уверена, она справится еще с одним.  
      — Почему ты так старательно пытаешься убедить меня бросить дом и податься в бродячие артистки? Вот как пожалуюсь папе, — шутливо пригрозила она.  
      — Потому что я знаю, что порой стоит следовать зову сердца. Еще я знаю, что твои родители вовсе не против этой затеи. А еще — вы с Гийомом влюблены друг в друга.  
      — Глупости.  
      — А главное, Оливия, ты влюблена в театр. У тебя есть талант, который после праздника урожая признали даже незнакомые тебе люди. Позволь ему раскрыться. К тому же ты сможешь повидать весь мир! Где еще тебе представиться такая возможность, неужто в гувернантках?  
      — Что ты предлагаешь?  
      — Пойти на станцию и купить билет на первый же поезд до Саггунто. Ты еще успеешь к началу представлений.  
      Тут что-то щелкнуло в моей голове. _Саггунто..._  
      — Неужели боишься столкнуться с братом? — догадалась я, вспомнив, что именно в Саггунто уехал Гарри.  
      Судя по изменившемуся выражению ее лица, я попала в точку.  
      — Отчасти...  
      — Вам стоит поговорить — и помириться.  
      Оливия округлила глаза.  
      — Неужели ты не злишься на него?  
      Ее вопрос не застал меня врасплох: в последнее время я много думала над этим. И в конце концов ответила:  
      — Нет.  
      Я обняла Оливию за плечи.  
      — Сама просто смена обстановки пойдет тебе на пользу. — И я решила прибегнуть к последнему средству — откровенности: — Наш с Корво роман начался в Карнаке. Не будь той поездки, кто знает, возможно, до сих пор бы довольствовались прогулками в Большом парке.  
      — По-твоему, это так просто? — тихо спросила Оливия, будто громким голосом боялась спугнуть проснувшуюся в ней уверенность.  
      Я только кивнула.  
  
      Через пару дней я пришла проводить ее. Мы обе понимали (хотя Оливия никогда бы не призналась!), что она давно приняла решение, но ей требовался последний толчок, чтобы претворить его в жизнь. Она едва замечала мое присутствие; мысли ее витали уже далеко от Каллеро. Я с улыбкой подумала, как тяжело ей будет выдержать несколько дней пути.  
      А некоторое время спустя и нам с Корво вновь пришлось срываться с места: на нашем пороге объявился лакей в ливрее Уортонов — с приглашением на бракосочетание виконта Уортона и леди Месарош. Я поразилась, что церемонию планировалось провести не в семейном имении, а в Карнаке, в герцогском дворце! «Не так уж плохо быть невестой виконта», — подумала я.  
      —Карнака? Прекрасно! — заявил Корво, прочитав приглашение. — У нас как раз будет возможность, чтобы...  
      Я посмотрела на него.  
      — Чтобы — что?  
      — Мы могли бы посмотреть дом в Карнаке...  
      — Ты что, уже собрался переехать?  
      — Ведь мы говорили об этом.  
      — Так скоро? И на какие же средства, позволь спросить, ты собрался арендовать квартиру в Карнаке?  
      — Дом в Каллеро по документам принадлежит мне — я мог бы продать его, и вырученной суммы нам бы хватило на первое время. А потом я вступлю в Гвардию и...  
      Он прервался, почувствовав мой недобрый взгляд. Я скрестила на груди руки.  
      — Вижу, ты уже все предусмотрел. Мне остается только собрать вещи?  
      — Я лишь предложил.  
      — Ты не предлагаешь, Корво, — ты ставишь меня перед фактом: мы переезжаем в Карнаку и ты вступаешь в Гвардию. Почему именно Карнака? Разве Гвардии нет в Каллеро?  
      — А разве это плохой план? — парировал он, но тут же отступил назад. — Я не настаиваю. Если хочешь, мы останемся в Каллеро. Или уедем в любой другой город Империи.  
      Задетый, Корво ушел в другую комнату. Пару минут я неотрывно смотрела на закрывшуюся за ним дверь.  
      На что мы будем жить, нас всегда мало волновало. На то же, на что жили прежде. На его средства, на мои сбережения, доставшиеся от дедушки. И, пожалуй, я была бы не против ни переезда в Карнаку, ни вступления Корво в Гвардию — меня возмущало лишь то, что он принял это решение без меня.  
  
      До свадьбы оставалось меньше двух недель, Уортоны уже отбыли в Карнаку, Оливию я сама отправила на другой конец острова, так что мне не с кем было посоветоваться. Конечно, я могла поговорить с Фредериком до церемонии, спросить его совета, но с другой стороны, зачем втягивать его в наши дела? Мне и так начало казаться, что в нашей жизни слишком много любопытных ушей и дружеского участия... Мы не можем не поехать: это будет жутким оскорблением — но это всего пара дней, мы остановимся в гостинице, и ничто не обязывает нас искать в Карнаке квартиру.  


***

  
      Карнака запомнилась мне иной. Возможно, потому что в первый раз это был город, полный волшебства, новых чувств и надежд, а сейчас я со страхом смотрела на приближавшуюся гавань, будто боясь остаться в ней навсегда. Корво был молчалив, мы едва ли обменялись парой фраз за время пути, но теперь солнце родного города будто преобразило его. Сходя на берег, он улыбнулся и взял меня за руку.  
      Мы остановились в той же гостинице, что и Уортоны. Хотела я пошутить, почему бы и гостей на время церемонии не поселить во дворце, но в итоге решила пощадить чувства Корво. Мы прибыли как раз к ланчу. Атмосфера в столовой царила чинная, и потому нам сразу бросился в глаза стол, занимаемый виновниками торжества: из-за него единственного то и дело раздавался смех. Фредерик о чем-то увлеченно рассказывал, размашисто жестикулируя. Рыжие локоны Лавинии подрагивали в такт смеху, и даже глаза вечно сдержанного Дьюло искрились весельем. Они, не раздумывая, усадили нас за свой стол.  
      — Извините, если нарушили ваши планы, — первой заговорила Лавиния. — Все уже так давно привыкли видеть нас вместе, и мы вовсе не хотели пышной церемонии. Но стоило официально назначить день свадьбы, как нам пришло письмо от Герцога, и, конечно, мы не могли отказать...  
      — Да, он знает, как настоять на своем.  
      Все повернулись к Корво, произнесшему последнюю фразу. Дьюло кашлянул.  
      — Что ж, зато нам меньше хлопот с организацией. К тому же статус моей семьи...  
      Я не слышала его последних слов: я сидела лицом к дверям, имея возможность рассматривать всех входящих, и потому первой обратила внимание на пожилого джентльмена, сопровождаемого взрослой девушкой и девочкой лет двенадцати. Они выглядели так по-разному и странно для семьи, что я невольно уставилась на столь необычную компанию. Лавиния, проследив за моим взглядом, обернулась и тут же вскочила со своего места.  
      — Папа! Морвенна! — воскликнула она. — Привет, Виола, — добавила она, будто с запозданием вспомнив о младшей девочке.  
      Возможно, младшая сестра?.. Обошлась Лавиния с ней достаточно прохладно. Названная же Морвенной походила на сестру старшую и была темноволосой и чуть более экстравагантной копией Лавинии: с по-мальчишески коротко остриженными волосами, одетая в мужского же кроя брючный костюм. Однако минуту спустя, когда они подошли ближе, оказалось, что Виола — кузина Лавинии, а Морвенна — лучшая подруга.  
      За столом не хватало свободных мест; отец Лавинии предпочел уйти к старшему поколению: немного вдалеке я приметила стол с остальной частью семьи Сантисов.  
      — Ева и Маргарет? — шепотом спросила я у Корво.  
      Фредерик опередил его с ответом:  
      — Они самые. И их родители.  
      — Снова прислали на лето? — спросил Корво.  
      Фредерик закатил глаза.  
      — Надеюсь, что нет. А вы приедете? Помнится, в прошлый раз... — он осекся и вместо этого произнес: — Будет здорово.  
      Мы не ответили, точнее, не смогли ответить: громкий голос Морвенны заглушал все вокруг. Разговаривать параллельно с ней было невозможно.  
      — Я бы предпочла, чтобы свадьбу вы устроили на Морли, — говорила она. — Плавание было ужасным.  
      — Мы приедем туда вскоре, — пообещал Дьюло.  
      — В Карнаке сейчас золотое время, — заметила Лавиния, почему-то глядя на меня и Корво. — Мы собирались после обеда поехать во дворец — посмотреть, как там все устроили. Хотите с нами?  
  
      Я ожидала, что Корво откажется, но он спокойно поддержал предложение Лавинии. Во дворце мы постепенно разделились; Корво повел меня на знакомые ему террасы, откуда мы перешли в другой холл. Мне не хотелось, чтобы нас застали бродящими по чьим-то апартаментам, и однако в этом был какой-то притягательный риск. Просторный зал, в котором мы оказались, был словно предназначен для танцев. Я взяла Корво за руку, имитируя первые движения вольты. Он засмеялся, поднял меня в воздух, а, поставив на пол, поцеловал, одной рукой гладя по волосам.  
      — Ого! Корво? И что ты тут делаешь?  
      Мы круто обернулись. Вопрос исходил от невысокого мальчишки, на вид ему было около пятнадцати. Он небрежно поигрывал двумя саблями, которые держал в руках, далеко не тренировочными — это могла определить даже я.  
      — Кузен Лука, — сдержанно ответил Корво.  
      — Говорят, отец немало потратил на твое образование. Ну-ка посмотрим, что ты умеешь, — и Лука без лишних слов бросил ему одну саблю.  
      Корво поймал клинок.  
      — Не думаю, что это разумно, — попытался возразить он, легко отводя саблю кузена.  
      — Трус! — Будучи на голову ниже Корво, Лука тем не менее нападал уверенно. В его манере не было изящества, и отсутствие мастерства он восполнял напористостью. Корво парировал его удары, не позволяя пробить свою оборону, но сам в атаку не переходил. Но Лука очевидно жаждал крови, и Корво не сможет, все время отступая, кружить по залам дворца...  
      Ситуация мне не нравилась. Лука забавлялся, явно не в силах разгадать тактики своего противника. Если ему удастся задеть Корво... Я затравленно огляделась вокруг. Где же все, когда они так нужны?!  
      Клинки столкнулись, и звук удара металла о металл заставил меня вздрогнуть. Лука и в подметки Корво не годился, но Корво ведь дрался не в полную силу и вовсе не намерен был победить, а наглый малец только распалялся.  
      Спасение пришло в лице герцога.  
      — Лука! — окликнул он племянника. — Так ты обращаешься с нашими гостями?   
      Бой был остановлен. Лука недовольно надул губы, но ретировался. Глаза его горели злым огнем.  
      Корво отбросил так грубо навязанное оружие. В другой ситуации я бы немедленно подбежала к нему, но сейчас, в присутствии герцога... я застыла на месте.  
      — Ты, несомненно, делаешь успехи, — Теоданис с гордостью взглянул на сына.  
      Корво усмехнулся:  
      — Просто Лука никудышный фехтовальщик.  
      — Я говорю не только о владении оружием, но и об умении владеть собой. Раньше ты не преминул бы уколоть его побольнее, — герцог потрепал его по волосам.  
      У меня сжалось сердце.. Я отвернулась.  
      В отражении в оконном стекле я видела, как Корво с отцом выходят из зала. Ничего не сказав мне... Я подняла раму и высунулась наружу. Я задыхалась.  
      Все это время я убеждала себя, что между Корво и герцогом существует неприязнь; Корво так редко говорил об отце, что я считала, будто он не хочет иметь с ним ничего общего. И теперь, глядя на них, я с ужасом осознала, как же обманывала себя.  
      Чьи-то незнакомые руки ласково оттянули меня от окна. Мне потребовалось время, чтобы вспомнить ее: за прошедшие полгода она вытянулась и выглядела гораздо старше. Тия. Младшая дочь герцога. Она тоже узнала меня.  
      — Айрис, верно? — Она широко улыбнулась, и у меня почему-то сразу потеплело на душе. Она закрыла окно. — Раданис, когда был маленький, упал с подоконника и повредил спину, няньки не уследили. С тех пор ходит с тростью. А мама так и не может себя простить. Потому отец так и любит Корво. Он воплощает все его мечты о наследнике. — Должно быть, я выглядела удивленной, потому что Тия добавила: — Я видела все из соседней комнаты.  
      — Если герцог любит Корво, почему же отправил его так далеко? — не удержалась и съязвила я. Разговорчивость Тии могла сыграть мне на руку.  
      — Корво ведь какое-то время воспитывался при дворе. Он был совсем другой, не такой как сестры или Раданис, знал, что он тут лишний. И маме это не нравилось: в конце концов она убедила отца отправить Корво не только подальше от дворца, но и в другой город. Надеялась, что отец забудет его, и постепенно все наладится. Только ничего не наладилось. А теперь Корво вырос, отцу уже все равно, что скажет мама, и, возможно, он захочет вновь приблизить Корво к себе.  
      У меня пересохло в горле.  
      — Кто такой Лука? — невпопад спросила я, просто желая сменить тему.  
      — Сын папиной сестры. Он всегда такой гадкий. На него постоянно жалуются учителя: в школе он издевается над одноклассниками. Ненавижу, когда он приезжает.  
      — Я... — Тия покраснела. — Я надеюсь, что не сказала лишнего... Просто за эти годы ты первая, с кем я могу открыто поговорить о Корво.  
      -—Тебе хотелось бы, чтобы он жил ближе? В Карнаке; возможно, во дворце?  
      — Конечно! Только ему не прижиться тут.  
      И я не стала говорить, что мы подумываем о переезде в Карнаку.  
      Посчитав, что я уже изрядно задержалась, и поняв, что Корво не собирается за мной возвращаться, я спросила у Тии дорогу обратно и попрощалась. С Корво мы столкнулись на лестнице; я прошла мимо, и он поймал меня за руку, заставив остановиться и посмотреть на него.  
      — Айрис, я...  
      — Не хотел при мне разговаривать с герцогом? Я поняла.  
      — Не в этом дело, — он покачал головой, но пояснять не стал. — Извини.  
      — Я встретила Тию. У нас был интересный разговор.  
      — О чем же?..  
      — О тебе, — только и ответила я.  
      Как оказалось, Уортоны уже готовы были уезжать. Когда мы разместились в экипаже, я тихо спросила Корво:   
      — Почему ты поддался?  
      Он оторвался от созерцания окна и повернулся ко мне. Взгляд его был холоден.  
      — Я знаю о Луке Абеле только одну вещь — его лучше не злить.  


***

  
      На следующее утро за завтраком мы ожидали застать ту же компанию, но за столом царствовали Лавиния и Морвенна.   
      — Нет-нет, — Лавиния шикнула на Корво, уже отодвинувшего стул. — Сегодня мой последний день перед свадьбой, и я намерена провести его в сугубо женской компании. Мальчишки за другим столом. — Она кивнула в сторону Дьюлиану и Фредерика, которые были отсажены к своей семье.  
      Мы с Корво переглянулись; на мой немой вопрос он ответил таким же немым ответом, одними глазами: «Не хочет ли он, чтобы я села с ним? — Нет, пусть будет, как пожелает Лавиния».   
      — Звучит так, словно завтра ты наденешь не подвенечный наряд, а траур. А после замужества тебя запрут за вышиванием где-нибудь среди старых дев и кошек, — усмехнулась Морвенна и посмотрела на меня. — Что, Уортон-парк действительно так страшен?  
      — Я была там прошлым летом... — Я замолчала. Страшно подумать, действительно уже почти год назад! — Не помню ни кошек, ни старых дев.  
      — Если, конечно, не считать за них сестер Сантис, — шепнула Лавиния, и, стыдно сказать, мы рассмеялись ее шутке. Конечно, старыми их не назовешь, но они, казалось, нисколько не изменились за прошедший год: все такие же разодетые и надутые; сделали вид, что не узнали меня. Они не были допущены к столу невесты и сейчас о чем-то расспрашивали Корво, он с равнодушным видом гонял по тарелке кресс-салат.  
      — А родители Виолы не приехали? — спросила я, но по взгляду Морвенны тут же поняла, что вопрос был не лучшим.  
      — Они погибли.  
      — Так и знала, что не стоило спрашивать...  
      Лавиния отмахнулась.  
      — Не вини себя, это нормальное любопытство. История, впрочем, трагическая: их убили в ходе мелкого бунта. Хотелось бы мне быть поласковее с Виолой, но я ее совсем не знаю. Я уже танцевала на своем первом балу, когда отец взял над ней опеку, — Лавиния задумчиво смотрела в опустевшую кофейную чашку, потом подозвала официанта.  
      — Ты знаешь, Морвенна могла увести моего жениха, — сменила она тему.  
      — Меня брак не интересует. — твердо произнесла Морвенна. — Потому я и познакомила Дьюло с тобой.  
      — Благородный жест, — засмеялась Лавиния. — Вот так и проверяются подруги.  
      — Вы давно дружите? — спросила я.  
      — Выросли вместе, — кивнула Лавиния. — Порой мне кажется, что Морвенна была первой, кого я увидела, открыв глаза.  
  
      После завтрака мы отправились прогуляться по городу, хотя Морвенна то и дело жаловалась на палящий зной, а Лавиния дразнила ее за бледную морлийскую кожу. А я оглядывалась вокруг, думая, что в Карнаке больше жизни, больше красок, чем в Каллеро, — и что жить здесь было бы совсем неплохо. Я видела окна квартиры, _которая бы принадлежала нам_ ; тенистый дворик, _в котором мы бы укрывались от жары_ ; чаек, _которых мы бы кормили на пирсе_ ; натянутые меж домами веревки, _на которых я бы сушила белье_ ; маленький балкончик, _на который мы бы поставили столик и по вечерам пили коктейли_.   
      На набережной я остановилась у ювелирного магазина, привлеченная одним украшением на витрине.  
      — Я вас догоню, — крикнула я, скрываясь внутри. Они махнули мне в сторону ближайшего бара.  
      Купив желаемое, я разыскала подруг. Они заняли столик в тени на улице. Перед Лавинией стояла нетронутая чашка кофе. Морвенна курила, вставив сигарету в длинный мундштук.   
      — Не обручальное ли кольцо ты там прячешь? — спросила она, глядя на коробочку, которую я прижимала к груди, но я нахмурилась. — Что, неудачная шутка?  
      — Немного...  
      — Это еще что значит? — Лавиния наклонилась в мою сторону.  
      — Сегодня твой день, — запротестовала я, — я вовсе не хочу обременять его своими проблемами.  
      Лавиния подняла брови.  
      — Милая, вы еще пару недель назад хвастались всем своей помолвкой, а теперь ты говоришь о проблемах? К тому же сегодня не мой день, а _девичий_ , —она подмигнула, — а значит, можно немного посплетничать. Если, конечно, ты не возражаешь против присутствия Морвенны.  
      Морвенну я, конечно, совсем не знала, но именно поэтому она и была для меня безобидна. Лавиния молча выслушала мои сомнения.  
      — ...и после сказанного Тией я тем более боюсь переселяться ближе ко дворцу, — закончила я и покосилась на Морвенну — _знает ли?_ — но она продолжала курить и выглядела незаинтересованной в разговоре.  
      Лавиния кусала губы.  
      — Нас в свое время одолевали схожие проблемы: я не хочу все время жить на Серконосе, Дьюло никогда не согласится поселиться на Морли... К счастью, в году достаточно дней, а в море — кораблей, чтобы мы могли найти компромисс.  
      — Выбирая между Каллеро и Карнакой... — Морвенна затушила сигарету. — Выбирай Корво. Иначе все это не имеет смысла.  
  
      В отель мы вернулись под вечер.  
      Корво плескался в ванне. Я решила его не беспокоить и вышла на балкон. На соседнем Лавиния стояла в объятиях Дьюло. Еще утром сидевшие по разным столам, сейчас они, кто бы мог подумать, целовались. Смешавшись, я спешно отступила обратно в комнату.   
      — Что-то случилось? — спросил Корво; он вышел из ванной, завернутый в халат.  
      — Нет. Ничего, — пробормотала я.  
      Пожав плечами, он устроился на кровати с учебником и тарелкой винограда. Я села рядом.  
      — Я тут подумала... Давай задержимся в Карнаке на пару дней.  
      Корво на несколько мгновений поднял на меня глаза, но потом вновь углубился в чтение.  
      Я продолжила:  
      — Я имею в виду... Сейчас здесь так хорошо...   
      Корво, никак не выражая своих эмоций, отправил в рот очередную виноградину.  
      — Этот город, Карнака, по-своему так много для нас значит... И я не против того, чтобы поселиться здесь.   
      — Должно же быть хоть какое-то «но», — подал Корво голос.  
      — Но я боюсь, что решение переехать в Карнаку принадлежит не тебе.  
      Корво замер на секунду, шумно выдохнул. Медленно закрыл книгу, отставил тарелку и посмотрел на меня.  
      — И что заставляет тебя так думать?  
      — Глядя на тебя и отца, там, во дворце, я не могла не заметить, что он хочет видеть тебя рядом с собой. И Тия разделяет мои опасения.  
      — Вы об этом говорили? А младшая сестренка, оказывается, уже не такая безобидная.  
      — Айрис, — начал он, — я решил переехать в Карнаку лишь потому, что в столице больше возможностей. И, как ты правильно отметила, этот город много для нас значит: здесь по-настоящему начались наши отношения, и... я хочу, чтобы здесь они и продолжились. Отец на это решение никак не влиял, я вообще о нем не думал! С чего бы ему хотеть моего возвращения, после стольких скандалов? Да и зачем я ему при дворе? Назвать меня наследником поперек Раданиса он не может, об этом мы уже говорили.  
      — Отец так или иначе узнает, если ты вступишь в Гвардию.  
      — Что с того? Я не собираюсь строить карьеру благодаря его имени.  
      — В твоей стройной речи есть «но»? — задала я Корво его же вопрос.  
      — Но я не хочу, чтобы мы спорили из-за такой ерунды, как место жительства. Не хочу ссор. — Корво помолчал. — Мы друг друга поняли?  
      Мои пальцы игрались с поясом его халата.  
      — Да.  
      Он перевернулся на спину и потянул меня на себя.  
      — Хорошо.  


***

  
      Главный день наступил слишком скоро. Интересно, какие мысли сейчас одолевали Лавинию и Дьюло? Гости первыми отбывали во дворец, и поутру я ненадолго заглянула в номер невесты.  
      Морвенна во фраке сидела в кресле, напоминая утомленного долгим ожиданием жениха. Лавиния, уже полностью готовая, мелкими шагами мерила комнату, шепотом повторяя слова свадебной клятвы. При виде меня она остановилась.  
      — Как ты?  
      Она откинула вуаль.  
      — Ужасно волнуюсь. Как я выгляжу? Только честно.  
      — Будь я на месте Дьюлиану, сейчас бы влюбилась в тебя снова. У меня для тебя подарок, — я достала из вчерашней коробочки и приколола ей на корсаж золотую брошку в виде лани.  
      — Ох, Айрис!.. — Лавиния быстро заморгала, чтобы не потекли слезы. — Ты просто чудо.  
      Морвенна встала, чтобы рассмотреть украшение.  
      — Неужели успела разболтать про свой волшебный герб? — Морвенна покачала головой. — Она эту историю сама выдумала. Отец звал ее не ланью, а дикаркой.  
  
      Дикарка или нет, но Лавиния была прекрасна. Глядя на нее, в белом брючном костюме, с легким румянцем волнения на щеках, прижимающую к груди букет флёрдоранжа, кто мог бы усомниться, что из нее не выйдет достойной леди Уортон.  
      Они с Дьюло оба светились, преклоняя колени в импровизированной часовне, принося клятвы и обмениваясь кольцами. И, чувствуя рядом Корво, который чуть касался моей руки, я не могла не задуматься... _Выглядели бы мы с Корво столь же счастливыми, смотрели бы друг на друга такими же влюбленными глазами? И как долго продлилось бы наше счастье?_  
  
      Дьюло подхватил Лавинию на руки и так пронес ее по коридорам дворца до зала, где уже был накрыт свадебный завтрак. Герцог, провозгласив первый тост, поздравил новобрачных, но позже удалился, сославшись на государственные дела. Стоя у окна, Корво неотрывно следил за фигурой, садившейся в экипаж. Я подошла к нему.  
      В это время Лавиния по традиции бросала букет в круг незамужних подруг. Корво обменялся со мной взглядом — я не двинулась с места. Цветы достались засмущавшейся Виоле, но внимание Лавинии уже было отвлечено на другое. Изумрудные глаза встретились с темно-зелеными, рука коснулась руки, чтобы никогда более не разлучаться; они принадлежали уже иному миру — миру друг друга.


	19. Дом, милый дом

Итак, я уступила. Согласилась посмотреть квартиру в Карнаке, и Корво торжествовал: ему удалось уговорить меня — как, впрочем, всегда удавалось.  
      Мы сидели в кафе, разложив на столе карту города. Я перечеркнула очередное отмеченное место. Пока что наши поиски не увенчались успехом.   
      Слишком дорого. Слишком шумно. Слишком тесно. Слишком сыро. _Слишком. Слишком. Слишком._ Порой нам не требовалась даже причина: мы просто чувствовали, что не смогли бы остаться в этом месте надолго.  
      Но Корво не терял решимости.  
      Я еще раз просмотрела вырезки с объявлениями о сдаче квартир и, найдя оставшиеся, протянула их Корво. Мы расплатились по счету и отправились дальше.  
      В Садах и Верхней Кирии было чудесно, но мы оба понимали, что подобная роскошь нам не по карману. О Дворцовом квартале не шло и речи. Мы практически нашли подходящий вариант в Доках — мы мечтали о квартире у моря! — но Корво резко оборвал мой разговор с хозяйкой, холодно попрощался и потянул меня к выходу.  
      — Видела темные пятна на стенах? — спросил он уже на лестнице. — Там были гнезда трупных ос.  
      — Ос?! — Я слышала о них, но никогда не видела вживую.  
      — Мальчишками мы с друзьями находили такие гнезда и кидались в них камнями. Пока они не ужалили одного из нас, и он не скончался в жуткой агонии через пару дней. Если осы там однажды были, могут вернуться. — Корво покачал головой. — Найдем место получше.  
      Хозяйка другой квартиры готова была сама выставить нас за порог, особенно когда мы сказали, что собираемся держать кошку.  
      — Ты видел, как она косилась на мою руку без обручального кольца? «Недавно поженились, как же!» — только и говорил ее взгляд, — смеялась я.  
      Корво, впрочем, задумался.  
      — Я знаю, что ты не хотела говорить об этом, — осторожно начал он, — но ведь ты права: в глазах остальных это является определенным символом... и кольцо будет привлекать меньше внимания, чем его отсутствие.  
      — Это лишние траты...  
      Но я не стала доводить мысль до конца и возражать; втайне мне было даже приятно подобное внимание с его стороны, и остаток дня мы посвятили посещению ювелиров. Слова Корво были не лишены смысла: раз уж мы остановились на легенде, согласно которой недавно поженились и теперь искали жилье, следовало придерживаться ее во всех отношениях.   
      На следующий день мы снова развернули карту. Кажется, мы обошли уже все отмеченные места. Оставалось только заняться поиском новых объявлений. Но тут Корво указал на последний адрес.  
      — Переулок Молера, — прочитала я.  
      — Холера, — передразнил Корво. — Возможно, там нас ждет удача.  
      Но, пытаясь разобраться в пересечении нескольких узких улиц, я заранее предчувствовала отрицательный ответ... Наконец путаница улочек вывела нас в небольшой дворик. В саду около одного из домов женщина накрывала на стол.  
      — Вы не подскажете, — обратился к ней Корво, — нам нужен переулок Молера? Где-то здесь сдается квартира.  
      Женщина обернулась на оклик. Ее чуть раскосые черные глаза пристально изучали нас. Потом приметили кольцо на моем пальце и потеплели. Она вытерла руку о передник и по очереди протянула нам.  
      — Рита. Квартиру сдает моя сестра. Могу показать, — она на некоторое время ушла в дом и вернулась со связкой ключей — и указала на второй этаж соседнего дома, куда прямо со двора вела отдельная лестница. Под окнами дома росло абрикосовое дерево.  
      Пока мы поднимались, Рита назвала цену — приятно нас удивившую. Впрочем, войдя, мы испытали некоторое разочарование. Квартира оказалась едва ли не самой маленькой из всех, что мы видели... Кухня — сразу при входе; гостиная — если так можно было назвать одинокую софу у стены; спальня, даже не отделенная перегородкой; крошечная ванна была втиснута в угол за ширмой.  
      Сославшись на подготовку к обеду, Рита оставила нас осматриваться вдвоем.  
      Я села на краешек кровати. Корво носком туфли пытался оттереть застарелое пятно на полу. Мы ничего не говорили, но оба мысленно перебирали уже виденные варианты. Все же этот обещал быть самым дешевым. Мы могли заплатить за аренду за пару месяцев вперед — и у нас бы еще остались деньги на обстановку по своему вкусу. Вновь окинув квартиру взглядом, я уже представляла, как сделать пространство более уютным. В целом, здесь было неплохо: тихий дворик, отдельная лестница; обставлена квартира пусть и просто, но практично, а стены выкрашены в приятный терракотовый цвет. Подойдя к окну, я открыла ставни и выглянула наружу. Окна выходили во двор, и, протянув руку, я легко могла сорвать абрикос с дерева... Я оглянулась на Корво: судя по взгляду, он думал о том же самом. И так мы поняли, что остаемся здесь.  
  
      Когда мы спустились, во дворе оказалось неожиданно многолюдно. Люди были настолько разномастные, явно разбитые на отдельные компании, что никак не походили на одну семью, собравшуюся к обеду. Да и слишком много их было: за столом, который до этого накрывала Рита, не осталось свободных мест. Вывески кафе мы не приметили, на праздничное застолье это тоже не походило, и мы терялись в догадках.  
      Корво вернул ключи, и мы только хотели озвучить свое решение, но Рита произнесла раньше:  
      — Обсудим все после обеда, — без прямого приглашения и не нуждаясь в нашем согласии, она просто звала нас за стол: как само собой разумеющееся, как старых соседей или добрых друзей.   
       _Нам еще предстояло узнать, что такова Рита во всем._  
      Нам ничего не оставалось, как присоединиться. Обед был простой, но сытный и по-домашнему вкусный, и какое-то время во дворе раздавался только стук столовых приборов о тарелки. Среди присутствующих оказались и двое гвардейцев, и я заметила, что Корво то и дело посматривал в их сторону. Я не спрашивала Корво о его планах относительно Гвардии, но прекрасно понимала, что простым рядовым он не удовольствуется. Что же он задумал?  
      После обеда люди уходили, оставляя в вазе на столе каждый небольшую сумму, и мы с Корво тоже внесли свою долю. Во дворе вновь никого не осталось, и мы смогли наконец обсудить насущные вопросы.  
      Рита принесла кофе.  
      — На сколько вам нужна квартира?  
      Ответил Корво:  
      — На месяц-другой. Пока трудно сказать.  
      — И вас все устраивает?  
      Мы одновременно кивнули.  
      — Разве что мебель...  
      Рита махнула рукой.  
      — Купите на свое усмотрение. Сестра вернется нескоро и вряд ли будет возражать. А мне приятны новые соседи.  
      Мы договорились, что въедем в начале года и тогда же внесем первую плату. Напоследок Рита объяснила нам, как проще пройти на ближайшую широкую улицу.  
      Когда мы, следуя ее указаниям, вышли на оживленный бульвар, Корво остановился и долго всматривался в соседние дома, а потом указал на табличку с названием улицы. Именно сейчас мы стояли перед переулком Молера. Мы с Корво переглянулись, не в силах подобрать слов: _мы выбрали совсем не ту квартиру, которую искали по объявлению!_ По какой-то непонятной причине Рита не стала говорить, что мы ошиблись адресом, и лихо обвела нас вокруг пальца.  
       _Но нам ни разу не придется об этом пожалеть..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> если авторское хэдканонное представление Карнаки вдруг чем-то отличается от канонного, просто вспомните, что прошло 36 лет


End file.
